NATISAG Year 8
by blacklight werewolf
Summary: Year 8 of Not All Treasure Is Silver and Gold
1. Sunday

Sunday

Clare was watching Miloh and Flora with a sharp eye as they were running around the deck.

"Be careful you two." Their father called. Miloh and Flora looked at Clare before running to her legs.

"Are we there yet?" Flora asked. Over the year she'd become much more confident. Clare picked them up, "See over there, there's home." Clare said nodding towards the land fast approaching. Flora giggled then shivered, "Mama, why's it so cold?" Clare shivered, "Great...We came during winter." Luke placed his coat around her shoulders. Clare held the twins close to her so she could hide her small frame in the large coat. Luke disappeared to slow the ship and the house came into view. Clare shivered and went down into the cabin to put Miloh and Flora in their coats. Luke smiled and eased the port side of the ship against the dock. Miloh and Flora came running out in their coats to see the snow, Clare following a short distance away. Luke chuckled and led them off the ship onto the dock. Clare sighed as her kids played in the snow. Luke wrapped his arms around her, "What's the matter Angel?"

"It's winter..." Clare said as she shivered. Luke rubbed her arms then held her against him. Clare soaked his heat up keep herself warm.

"Come on let's go see what surprises are in store of us..." Luke said quietly.

"Yes, let's go see what our favourite niece and nephew have been up to." Clare said. Luke nodded and scooped up Flora and Miloh. Miloh and Flora smiled as they hugged their dad. Clare wrapped her husband's coat around herself. Luke smiled and shifted them to take her hand. Clare threaded her fingers with his, "I hate winter."

"I know and I'm sorry for making us come back right at the beginning of it..." Luke apologized as he rubbed the back of her hand.

"It's alright...but if my hunches are right...I'm going to have to dig out my parka..." Clare hummed. Luke chuckled and shooed her up the stairs ahead of him. Clare quickly went inside and brushed the snow off her boots before kicking them off. Sophie instantly tackled her. Clare shifted slightly before looking down, "Hello Sophie." Sophie looked up and smiled, the young girl was in her school uniform, most likely on her way to school.

"On your way to school?" Clare asked as she crouched down. Sophie nodded, "Top of her class." Link said as he came in.

"Wow...That's great." Clare said smiling. Sophie smiled and ran around Clare, "Bye dad." Clare smiled and looked around, "Hmm...let me guess, upstairs in her room."

"She's on bed rest, doctor's orders." Link replied as he sent the twins after their sister.

"Why...Wait I already know." Clare said waving him off to go upstairs. Link shook his head and said hi to the twins. Clare went to Anni's room and knocked on the frame. Anni glanced away from the window, she was wearing an oversized green sweater and the blankets tucked around her. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes but her cheek were flushed, "Hi Auntie Clare..." Even her voice was quiet.

"No wonder your on bed rest...so, how far along are you?" Clare asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Four months give or take a couple days..." Anni replied. You couldn't even tell she was pregnant, what with the sweater she was wearing.

"Link's sweater?" Clare asked looking at the green sweater with a smile. Anni nodded lightly and placed her hand to her slightly rounded stomach. Clare nodded, "Well, your hubby's back and I've got a house to clean, just send Link down if you need anything." Clare said standing up. Anni nodded then sighed and laid down before shutting her eyes and falling asleep. Clare smiled and tucked Anni in before going down stairs. Luke was chatting quietly with Link. Clare's ear twitched absently. Luke looked up and then grabbed the kids after bidding his nephew goodbye. Clare smiled and said good bye to Link and told him to get her if anything happened before following Luke out the door. Luke took her hand as the twins chased each other and played in the snow, "How is she?"

"Looks like she doesn't sleep, looks sick and she said she's four months along." Clare answered.

"Link said she was having a hard time sleeping, and on top of that, she barely keep anything down...not even the tea that's supposed to settle her stomach..." Luke added.

"Well we're home if they need us so let's hope things go smoothly." Clare hummed. Luke nodded and rubbed the back of her hand. Clare smiled as the kids came to her side.

"Mommy, where was Anni?" Miloh asked, he'd take a fondness to his oldest cousin.

"She's in bed." Clare replied.

"Is she okay?" Miloh asked suddenly worried.

"Sick, but she'll get better." Clare responded. Miloh whined, he was so sweet, "Can I help her get better sooner?"

"Well, you can play her a song next time we go up." Clare said as she patted his head. Miloh smiled and playfully pushed his sister before running away. Flora chased after her brother as Clare smiled and scooped up a handful of snow. Luke was off in his own little world, most likely worried about their young niece. Clare smiled playfully and shoved the snow down his back before bolting, scooping both children up as she ran by. Luke shuddered violently and used his shadow arts to catch her. Clare jumped away from the shadows as she leapt towards home, Miloh and Flora laughing happily. Luke smirked and waited in the house for her and the kids. Clare landed on the porch to the conservatory before shaking her legs out, it has been a while since she went that fast or jumped that high.

"Hello Angel." Luke whispered in her ear. Clare jumped as he started both her and the happy kids. Luke chuckled and kissed all their foreheads. Clare smiled, "Are you going to open the door before we freeze?" Luke chuckled and opened the door for them. Clare set the kids down, "Take your boots off when you get inside." She told them as they ran inside.

"Okay Mom." They replied. Clare smiled as she slipped her own boots off before picking up the three pairs to put them by the fire place. Luke scooped her up and kissed her soundly on the lips. Clare smiled and kissed him back after wrapping her arms around his neck. Luke nipped her lip lightly. Clare smiled and opened her mouth for him. Luke quickly deepened the kiss as he wrapped his one arm across her ribs under her breasts. Clare smiled and ghosted her tongue on his bottom lip. Luke smiled and easily over powered her. She closed her eyes as she moaned softly under her breath. Luke broke the kiss and smiled cheekily. Clare smiled and quickly kissed him, "Alright, you had your fun now you can get a fire started." Luke pouted and set her down. Clare sent him a look that promised fun later that night. Luke smiled and set to work on the fire. The twins came down the stairs and attached themselves to Clare's legs, "What are we going to do Mom?" Clare smiled, "I don't know, what do you want to do?" They looked at each other then at their mom, "We want to cuddle."

"Okay, let's go to the couch and cuddle." Clare said then both kids ran to the couch. Luke shook his head as he finally got the fire going. Clare sat on the couch and Miloh and Flora instantly cuddled into her side, "Come join the cuddle fest Luke." Luke shook his head, "I will in a minute."

"Got something to do other than cuddle?" Clare asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"I do believe hot chocolate is in order." Luke replied. Miloh smiled, he loved hot chocolate, "Can I help?"

"Sure thing, come on kiddo..." Luke replied and crouched down for his son. Miloh smiled and flung his arms around his dad's neck. Flora huffed and snuggled into her mother's side.

"Do you want to help too sweetie?" Luke asked his daughter.

"No thank you...I want to learn ninja tricks." Flora said hugging her mother. Luke shook his head and disappeared with his son. Clare smiled, "So you want to learn ninja tricks? Well, it's going to be tough..." Clare said trying to deter her daughter.

"But mom, Miloh can play the piano already and I...I can't do anything..." Flora said quietly.

"You can dance, Miloh can't do that...though...his father might end up teaching him that...Okay, but we'll work slow." Clare said as she hugged her daughter. Flora smiled and snuggled closer to her mother.

"So when do you want to start?" Clare asked as she heard some clanging in the kitchen.

"When the snow's gone." Flora grumbled.

"Yup, I like that idea." Her mother replied. Luke and Miloh returned, Luke with the drinks and Miloh with warm cinnamon buns. Clare smiled and let Flora go as her little nose twitched to the smell of the buns.

"Oh, those smell good..." Flora muttered. Clare smiled and motioned them over, "Come on, we haven't started cuddling yet." Luke and Miloh set everything on the coffee table. Clare smiled when Flora climbed into her lap to get closer to the heavenly aroma of the hot chocolate and cinnamon buns.

"Here Flora, I made this for you..." Miloh said as he handed his sister a cup with her name on it.

"Thanks Miloh..." Flora said taking the cup and hugging him. Clare resisted the urge to hug them both and squeal happily, which would've ended up with hot chocolate all over herself. Miloh smiled and crawled onto the couch. Clare smiled, she would have to teach Flora how to sew so she could make something for her brother. Luke sat down next to her and handed her a mug before looping his arm around her. Clare smiled and leaned against him, sipping her hot chocolate. Miloh and Flora snuggled up together.

"Guess we're left to cuddle each other." Clare hummed. Luke smiled and kissed her neck. Clare smiled and nuzzled his cheek. Miloh whispered something to his sister. Clare's ear twitched. Flora giggled and they both finished their hot chocolate before running off. They whispered quietly enough Clare didn't hear any or it, so she resigned to stay snuggled into her husband's side. Luke ran his fingers across her cheek. Clare smiled and nuzzled his neck. Luke continued to stroke her cheek. Clare sipped her hot chocolate then looked up at him. He smiled warmly and kissed her forehead. She smiled and finished her hot chocolate. Luke easily shifted her into his lap.

"Is there something bothering you?" Clare asked tilting her head back to look up at him.

"I'm just worried about Anni, she'll always be more of a daughter than a niece and when she's sick I get nervous..." Luke replied as he toyed with her wedding band.

"It was her choice to have another one, she knows that she gets really sick when she is pregnant...but Link said the doctor ordered her to bed rest so hopefully it helps." Clare said threading their fingers together.

"But she's never been this sick..." Luke replied.

"Well...according to Sheik's aunt, it gets harder and harder with each child, and with age." Clare said, "I'm not an expert on this but that's what I heard." Luke nodded, "Maybe two is enough for us..."

"Don't lie to yourself Luke...It's unbecoming. I think I can last through another pregnancy." Clare hummed.

"Are you sure, I couldn't live with myself if you were that sick?" Luke asked.

"Positive. I've last through tons of sicknesses before." Clare said leaning against him. Luke nodded and settled, "Do you think you'll be able to do anything for her?"

"I could do that morning sickness spell and see if that helps." Clare said in thought.

"That may help, I can see if I can help her get some sleep." Luke replied. Clare nodded. Flora and Miloh came back smiling and giggling.

"What were you two up to?" Clare asked looking at them.

"Can we go see Anni?" Miloh asked a slight blush on his cheeks. Clare raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "I don't see why not, go get your boots and coats on." Miloh and Flora both placed a card on the coffee table and ran off to get ready. Clare grabbed the cards. Each one was a hand-made get well card for their cousin. Clare smiled and set the cards back on the coffee table then stood from Luke's lap, "Best get ready now." Luke smiled and disappeared. Clare shook her head before going to put her boots on. A few minutes later he reappeared with her parka.

"Oh Yay, now I won't be so cold." Clare said as she took it from him to put it on. Luke smiled as the twins darted back and to get their cards.

"Okay, are you two ready to go?" Clare asked as she crouched down. They both nodded and Flora wrapped her arms around Clare's neck as Luke picked Miloh up. Clare wrapped one arm around Flora before opening the door. Luke smiled and followed her out. They trekked up to the Inn where they entered quickly. Link was folding laundry on the couch, the house was oddly quiet with the kids at school.

"We're back..." Clare called as she took Flora's boots off then kicked her own off. Link smiled, "Twice in one day, that's different."

"Getting sick of us yet?" Clare asked as she took Flora's coat off and hung it on a peg before taking the large green parka off.

"Never, you're family and I'm always happy to see you. But I'm pretty sure Anni's asleep." Link replied.

"Then we're just going to hang out with you. Little Brother." Clare said ruffling his hair as she took Flora to a chair nearby.

"But mom..." Flora whined.

"Anni is sleeping, you can give her your card when she wakes up." Clare said as she nuzzled her daughter's head.

"Okay..." They both sighed.

"I'll let you know when she wakes up." Clare told them.

"She's up..." Link said with a sigh, "So is her lunch..."

"Okay...let's go up..." Clare said as she stood. Both kids got up and quietly headed upstairs. Clare followed at a safe distance. The twins knocked politely on the door. Clare stood behind them waiting.

"Come in..." Anni said weakly. Clare opened the door and ushered the kids in. Anni was sitting on the edge of the bed, even paler than the last time Clare had seen her, and trembling slightly. Clare put her hand on Anni's forehead the other on her stomach before whispering the spell. Slowly Anni's colour returned and her trembles subsided. Miloh and Flora found a new light to look at their mom, the our mom is the greatest light. Clare shifted Anni so she was propped up against the pillows, "That spell should last at least until tomorrow morning, hopefully till the same time tomorrow." Anni nodded and placed her hand to her stomach as it rebelled against Clare's spell but what was left of her lunch stayed in place. Clare nodded and picked Flora up then Miloh to set them on the bed, "They have something for you." They both crawled up to sit on either side of their ill cousin, "Get well soon Anni." Clare smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you..." Anni whispered as she hugged them lightly, her strength still gone. Miloh and Flora both hugged her back, gently. The both noticed Anni's slightly rounded stomach and looked at their mother in confusion. Clare smiled and shook her head, "There's a little baby growing in there." Anni smiled lightly as the twins looked at her in amazement, "When it starts to move, you can feel okay?" The young brunette said quietly. The twins nodded before starting to tell Anni about their first time off Levious. Anni smiled and listened intently, even at her weakest she was still one of the kindest people the twins knew.

"And the green frog guy and the red frog guy lifted us up on their puffy clouds to see Valoo." Miloh started but Flora finished. Anni smiled and smoothed out their hair, "So you had fun while you were away?"

"Yeah, but there were times when Mom or Dad wouldn't let us outside..." Flora sighed as Miloh nodded.

"Your mom and dad just wanted to keep you safe..." Anni told them.

"That's what they tell us...but we could hear cannon fire." Miloh said. Clare shook her head slowly.

"There are lots of bad things out on the ocean and that's the best way to get rid of them." Anni said.

"Oh that reminds me...Did Link have a boomerang with him when he got here?" Clare asked as she looked at Anni.

"Yes, he defeated a trio of nasty lizard things, one of which tried to make a snack out of me." Anni replied quietly.

"Can I see it...I want to make one." Clare said as she watched as Miloh and Flora shift after yawning. Anni smiled and gently removed their arms from her waist. Clare scooped them up, "If you remember where it is, you can tell me where when I come back up." Anni nodded and promised the twins she'll tell them when the infant began to move. They nodded sleepily before leaning their heads on Clare's shoulder. Clare smiled and nodded to Anni, "See you later." Anni rubbed her own eyes and shifted to try and lie down. Clare shifted her children then left the room quietly.

"Auntie Clare...?" Anni called quietly just after she left. Clare stopped and back up, "Hmm?" Anni was still sitting up, "I can't get comfortable..." She whispered, tears pooling in her eyes, her emotions getting the better of her. Clare turned into the room and set the twins on the foot of the bed before laying Anni down, "On your side or back?"

"My side please..." Anni whispered. Clare nodded and turned Anni on her side, "How's that?"

"Better, thank you..." Anni said as her voice trial away and she chocked back a sob.

"Shh...you'll be fine..." Clare whispered, "Same with the baby. Do you want me to get Link?" Anni shook her head and wiped at her eyes, "I just...I just feel...feel so...so..."

"Shh...I know I know...All you need is rest and food...I'll come back tomorrow to put another spell on you." Clare said brushing Anni's bangs off her forehead. Anni nodded and continued to cry, her hormones running wild.

"I had this huge lecture planned out that put kings to shame but now I can't give it to you...I'll try again tomorrow." Clare said, "But you're not helpless...You just need to rest, leave everything else to Link, think about yourself and the baby right now." Anni nodded and hid her face. Clare brushed her bangs off her forehead lightly before going back to the twins. Anni quickly tired herself out and was soon asleep. Clare picked up the twins before leaving, letting the door click shut behind her. Luke was again talking with Link, "...gave the kids the scare of their lives. Sophie was the only calm one and was trying to bring Anni around with little luck."

"I'll tell you this one more time Link...Keep your pants on." Clare said as she walked by.

"What? She asked and I can hardly ever say no to her..." Link defended.

"Well now you can remind her of how sick she gets." Clare said as she grabbed her boots.

"May I ask, why are you so mad about this?" Link asked, suddenly very defensive. Clare sighed, "I don't like seeing the people I care about, sick, hurt or emotionally unstable. Anni is two of those things."

"And I don't either, but she begged, I said no for half a year Clare and then I caved and now I feel horrible about it..." Link replied. Clare watched him, "You closed the Inn right?"

"As soon as I found out, Anni asked me to leave it open but it would be too hard on her..." Link replied as he pointed to the sign on the door that read : closed until further notice. Clare nodded, "I'll be back up tomorrow to refresh the spell, and I'll give you a stone that works the same way, I should have it ready by then. But in the mean time, if the kids aren't home, undivided attention to her." Link nodded and then sighed, "I hope she gets her energy back."

"Time will tell." Clare replied as she slipped her boots on. Luke stood and took the kids for a moment. Clare sipped on her parka before tucking the two little pairs of boots in her pockets then quickly slipped the twins into their coats. Luke handed her Flora and bid Link good bye. Clare waved absently as she followed Luke out the door.

"Are you really that upset with him?" Luke asked as they walked home.

"No, but when ever this happens, I always end up stressed beyond belief." Clare said as she could already feel the inevitable stress creeping up on her. Luke rubbed the back of her hand, "You had a lecture for Anni didn't you?"

"Yup, one that would put kings scolding their daughters to shame but Anni's tears made me keep it to myself." Clare sighed.

"Hormones getting the better of her?" Luke asked.

"As usual." Clare sighed again, she had a feeling she was going to do a lot of sighing. Luke rubbed her hand again, "She's probably feeling pretty helpless."

"She is feeling pretty helpless." Clare said shifting Flora.

"She's more like her mother than she cares to admit..." Luke mused.

"Let's hope she get's over this sick thing soon." Clare replied, "Cause that stone is going to take a lot of magic to make."

"You're a good person for caring about her Clare, not many people would do that for someone..." Luke whispered as he kissed her temple.

"Well, it's Anni, she's my niece and a good person herself. She does deserve it...and I want to do this." Clare said as she leaned against him slightly. Luke smiled and shifted Miloh to wrap his arm around her. Clare leaned more against him, "I'm going to have to dig for a rock...joy."

"We have a rock at home remember, I found it in one of the chests we pulled up." Luke told her.

"How big is it, cause obviously I don't remember?" Clare asked.

"It would fit in the palm of your hand." Luke replied, emphasising 'your'. Clare nodded, "Good...we find the strangest things in the sea." Luke chuckled and opened the door. Clare slipped inside and took Flora's coat off then her own after kicking her boots off. Luke took off his own boots then offered to take Flora. Clare handed him their sleeping daughter. Luke kissed her quickly before heading upstairs. Clare began the search for the small rock. It was sitting neatly on the mantle. The rock was small enough it would fit in her hand and it was smooth, also the same shade of blue as Anni's eyes when she was happy. Clare nodded and picked it up before going to the library to search through her spell books. Apparently the twins had woken up, as Luke was pacing the floor like he always did when he was trying to put them back to sleep. Clare shook her head and grabbed her white spell book, Healing was scrawled across the cover in the old language. After five minutes, whoever was in his arms went back to sleep. Clare opened the book and began flipping for the spell she needed. She heard Luke sigh as one of the twins woke up again. Clare shook her head again, if her magic usually put them asleep, they would be knocked out by the time the spell was over. Luke's footsteps moved from the nursery to the master bedroom before going silent. Clare found the spell she needed and read it thoroughly so she didn't get it wrong. Luke's humming just barely reached her ears. Clare closed her eyes and sat in a meditative position, the stone in front of her, the book to her right. White magic floated around her slowly become more visible. She spoke the spell and felt the white tendrils of magic flow to the stone. Luke's humming died away as the house fell silent. Clare's magic continued to flow into the stone until she finished the spell and the magic snapped off as part retreated into the rock and other part retreated back into her. The house was oddly quiet when she finished. Clare unfolded her legs and picked up the stone then closed the book. She stood and swayed before putting the book away. That sway was her cue to go lie down. She went over to the couch, not feeling able to go up the stairs to her bed and flopped on it. A few minutes later Luke came down and picked her up. Clare opened her eyes for a moment before closing them. Luke carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed. Clare sighed softly. Luke laid next to her then wrapped her in his arms, "Go to sleep Angel..." Clare nodded and her breathing evened out. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead before settling down to watch over her. Clare turned on her side and snuggled into his chest. Luke tucked her against him and slipped into thought. Clare shifted slightly and put one arm under his. Luke smiled and waited for her to come around. She stretched before shifting slightly, opening her eyes a crack before closing them again. Luke smiled and stroked her cheek. She finally opened her eyes all the way.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Luke asked quietly knowing she usually had a headache after using large amounts of magic.

"Ugh..." Clare groaned. Luke cradled her closer and rubbed her back.

"I'll never again use too much magic...my head is killing me..." Clare whispered. Luke kissed her temple gently and held her tight. She buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes again.

"Shh..." Luke cooed and ran his fingers through her hair. Clare sighed and kept her eyes closed. Luke placed his finger lightly to her temple and let his unnatural warmth ease her headache. It slowly but eventually disappeared. Luke resumed running his fingers though her hair. His soft ministrations and warmth eventually put Clare back to sleep. Luke smiled and carefully rolled onto his back while keeping her snug against his chest. Clare shifted to get comfortable again. Luke yawned and soon joined her. It was a couple hours later when Clare felt someone with small hands tapping her arm.

"Mommy wake up...there's somebody at the door." Flora whispered.

"Okay...okay..." Clare said as she sat up before swinging her legs over the bed and standing up. Luke shifted and rolled on his side. Clare picked Flora up and carried her out of the room and towards the front, "I'll teach you how to sew later." Flora smiled and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Clare smiled and opened the front door. Link was standing before her fiddling with the buttons on his coat.

"Yes?" Clare asked as she stepped aside to let him inside.

"Umm...Anni's having a little meltdown and I can't calm her down, I tried but it didn't work." Link said looking very ashamed of himself. Clare sighed and rubbed her head, her headache was coming back, she wasn't asleep long enough, "Okay...let me go tell my husband..."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know who else to turn to..." Link apologized as Luke came down the stairs Miloh, both rubbing their eyes.

"Don't worry about it..." Clare said her eyes half lidded as they usually were when she had a headache. She set Flora down and slide her coat on, "You stay here with dad okay?"

"Okay..." Flora replied as Luke kissed her forehead and her headache eased. Clare smiled to him before slipping her boots on, "Okay Runt, let's go." Link sighed and slipped back outside. Clare followed him, closing the door behind herself. She could tell Link was upset with the fact he couldn't calm his wife.

"What started this sudden meltdown?" Clare asked as she followed Link back to the Inn.

"Nothing, I asked if she wanted a cup of tea and she burst into tears.." Link replied. Clare nodded, "It's hard to quell sudden meltdowns..." Link nodded, "That was half an hour ago..." Clare sighed and shook her head, "I'm not even going to start..."

"I thought maybe just once I wouldn't have to come begging for help...man was I wrong..." Link muttered.

"You will always need help...Since I met you you've needed help." Clare said as they finally got to the Inn. Link sighed, that was definitely a shot to his ego.

"But...you'll eventually get it...you usually do." Clare said as she pushed the door open. Anni's quiet sobs reached her ears the moment she opened the door. Clare sighed and slipped her parka off before hanging it and then kicked the snow off her boots.

"I'm going to make a pot of tea..." Link said quietly as he skittered away pathetically. Clare sighed and went to Anni's room. The door was open a crack, Anni was hiding in her pillows her hair hanging around her hiding her further.

"Anni?" Clare called. Anni sniffed and pulled herself upright slowly.

"What's the matter dear?" Clare asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. Anni wiped at her eyes trying to calm herself.

"Tell me what the matter is..." Clare cooed lightly.

"I-I have something I have to-to s-say..." Anni hiccupped.

"Then say it dear, I'll listen." Clare said softly.

"I'm-I'm sorry for being a-a burden on you and Uncle. E-Every time you come back you-you have to-to take care of me. And I'll-I'll understand if-if you don't want to-to come back after this year..." Anni said quietly between her sobs. Clare sighed, "Anni, we will always come back, you're not a burden. Though I wish, and your uncle probably does too, you'd take better care of yourself. So you don't need to apologize." Clare said hugging Anni gently. Anni broke down in her arms, crying even harder, "But-but I'm al-always stressing you-you out."

"Because you're always sick, it would be just fine you weren't sick all the time." Clare said.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry..." Anni sobbed.

"Shh...it's alright..." Clare whispered. Anni continued to cry until she paled and darted into the bathroom.

"Well...that spell didn't last long." Clare said, "I must be getting rusty."

"Or her magic cancelled yours out." Link said from the door, a tray in his hands.

"Never happened before." Clare pointed out.

"She wasn't ever this upset..." Link countered.

"Good point." Clare said and sighed. Anni stumbled back to the door, unsteady was an understatement. Clare nodded to Link to help her sit down, since her headache came back, well that's what she gets for using too much magic. Link set the tray on the nightstand and just barely grabbed Anni as her knees buckled. Clare resisted the urges to rub her temples and groan in pain.

"Have a cup of tea Clare, that's exactly what it's for." Link said as he easily picked Anni up. Clare grabbed a cup of tea and sipped it, it did nothing to quell the pounding in her head, though she acted like it did. Link carefully laid Anni back down, the poor girl asleep, her energy gone. Clare finished her tea, "Do you think she'll have another melt down if I'm gone."

"I'd say stay for another five minutes, she'll be awake by then, and tell her you're going." Link replied as he covered her.

"Better make me another cup of tea..." Clare sighed softly. Link nodded and hugged her gently, "Thank you..." He whispered.

"Yeah yeah..." Clare said trying to make it sound like her usual blah. Link eyed her for a moment before disappearing to make her another cup of tea. With Anni asleep and Link gone, Clare could quietly rub her temples from the evil headache of doom.

"You're not a very good liar..." Anni whispered.

"True but I was told I was a good actor...how are you feeling?" Clare asked glancing at Anni.

"Tired, my stomach's acting up again..." Anni whispered as she placed her hand on Clare's elbow, instantly Clare's headache disappeared.

"Anni...what did I say about magic?" Clare scolded as she dug out the small blue stone.

"Absolutely nothing..." Anni replied with a soft smile, which was true, she hadn't said anything about magic this year.

"Fine but now I'm saying something, no magic until at least another 2 months." Clare said handing the small stone to Anni.

"Okay..." Anni replied as she took the stone.

"If you drop that in water a vapour will form and act sorta like the spell I usually do, this is the first time I've tried it." Clare said pointing to the stone. Anni nodded then snapped her hand to her mouth as her stomach rebelled again. Clare quickly said the spell she usually did, earning her a spike straight to the brain but she brushed it off. Anni smacked her hand, "No magic for you either, for at least three days."

"I've been through worse." Clare said taking her hand away.

"Either you do as I say, or for once, I'm not listening to you." Anni threatened quietly.

"Okay okay, no more magic for three days." Clare said holding her hands up. Anni nodded and settled.

"So I take it your feeling better?" Clare asked with a raised eye brow.

"No..." Anni replied.

"Well, I've got children to attend to, and probably a worried husband, and just so you know, we'll be here for a very long time, so you better get used to it." Clare said standing. Anni nodded, "Could you do me a favour?"

"Yes?" Clare answered and asked.

"Could you remind Link to make sure the twins and Sophie do their homework?" Anni said quietly, she was beginning to slip from consciousness.

"If you don't think up any more weird things like you being a burden." Clare said as she tucked Anni in after laying her down.

"Okay..." Anni replied as she fought against her own body.

"Now get some sleep, you, if anyone does, need it." Clare said as she brushed Anni's bangs gently. Anni naturally surrendered and slipped off. Clare smiled and went down stairs, "Link, Anni told me to tell you to make sure your kids do their homework." Link nodded he was just finishing the laundry as the front door opened and Sophie shooed the twins in, hissing at them to keep quiet. Clare smiled to them and ended up with two little blonds attached to her legs.

"Is mommy okay?" Luna asked.

"She's fine, but sleeping right now so you have to be quiet." Clare said as she bent down to talk to them eye to eye. They both nodded, "Will we get to see you more?"

"Yup, I'll even bring Miloh and Flora up once in a while." Clare said as she smiled to them. They both smiled and hugged her. Clare hugged them back before releasing them, "I've got to get back to my kids now, I'll see you later alright?"

"Okay." They replied.

"Go do your homework kids, then you can have your snack." Link said quietly. Clare smiled when she heard the twins whine quietly before going to do as told. She hugged Sophie quickly before putting her boots and coat on.

"But dad, I already did my homework at lunch, can I go lie with mom?" Sophie asked. Clare smiled and left waving bye to Link. Link waved her goodbye, "Alright, but go change first." Clare smiled and closed the door behind herself before making her way home, a slight chill to her bones and a soft cough. She looked at her hands to find herself as pale as her young niece.

"Great...I've got a cold..." Clare grumbled as she tossed the hood of her coat over her head and tucked her hands in her sleeves after stuffing them in her pockets. At least the house would be warm and Luke would be more than will to doot over her. She hurried back home, coughing slightly. She could smell the soup Luke was making for dinner.

"He probably already knows I'm sick..." Clare rasped, her voice getting rough. The twins were building a snowman near the door. Clare smiled and pulled her hood off so she didn't look like a walking three and walked forward.

"Mommy?" Miloh asked as he hurried over to her.

"Yeah it's me, and I know I look like a walking three." Clare said as she picked him up.

"You're sick." Miloh stated as he placed his now un gloved hands to her cheeks.

"I never had the best immune system in the winter..." Clare said as Flora ran over to her next.

"Get in here." Luke ordered from the door where he stood with a blanket and tea. Clare picked Flora up and went over to him. Luke shooed her inside and shut the door, "Go wash up for dinner you two, while I take care of your mother." They nodded and Clare set them down. Luke quickly stripped her of her coat and boots before wrapping her in the blanket and sticking her on the couch in front of the fire. Clare coughed lightly as she held the blanket closed. Luke shook his head, took her hands and placed a cup of hot tea in them. She smiled lightly to him before sipping the warm tea.

"I don't understand you sometimes..." Luke muttered as he checked her temperature, "You give Anni a lecture on not taking care of herself and then you're the one that ends up sick."

"Better me than her. And my immune system is never good during the winter anyways." Clare said after sipping her tea. Luke muttered that it was better when she wasn't using her magic excessively. Clare huffed and sipped her tea.

"Now don't be like that, I'm just worried and running my mouth off..." Luke sighed. Clare sighed also, "You know how I get when I'm sick..." Luke sat next to her and pulled her against him. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. Luke rubbed her arms trying to get her warm again. Clare shifted and coughed lightly. Luke shifted her, "Drink your tea and maybe I'll have you cured by Tuesday."

"Okay okay..." Clare sighed and sipped her tea. Luke kissed her temple and pulled her into his lap.

"At least it's only a cough..." Clare said as she finished her tea.

"How's Anni?" Luke asked after a few minutes.

"She's been better." Clare replied with a sigh. Luke shook his head, "I don't like the sound of that."

"She'll get better though." Clare said as she stretched before relaxing.

"Mommy?" Flora said quietly.

"Yes?" Clare asked as she looked at her daughter.

"I'm cold..." Flora replied.

"Come here then." Clare said holding her arms open. Flora immediately crawled into her lap. Clare wrapped the blanket back around her gently making sure she could still see. Flora snuggled against her and sure enough the young girl was cool to the touch. Clare made sure she had her daughter completely wrapped before moving her hand to cough. Flora nuzzled her chest trying to ease her mother's cough. It settled quickly and she kept that hand on the outside of the blanket so she didn't get Flora sick. Flora only snuggled closer to her.

"Did you eat yet Flora?" Clare asked as she ran her other hand through her daughter's hair lightly. Flora nodded. Clare hummed, "I haven't..."

"Would you like some soup dear?" Luke asked.

"Please." Clare replied. Luke carefully set them down and went to get her a bowl. While he was gone, "Have you decided what you wanted to make first, when I teach you how to sew?"

"Miloh needs a scarf." Flora replied.

"Okay, that's easy to make." Clare said as she coughed lightly into her hand.

"Mama, you should rest..." Flora said quietly.

"After I eat." Clare whispered. Flora nodded and snuggled back against her. Clare ran her fingers though her daughters hair absently. Luke returned with a bowl of soup for her. Clare shifted and opened her arms, "Thanks dear." Luke smiled and handed her the bowl and a spoon. She smiled and started to eat her soup.

"When you're done straight to bed." Luke said as he took Flora.

"Okay." Clare said, spoon in her mouth.

"Come on you, bed time." Luke said. Clare shook her head with a smile before she continued to eat. Luke carried Flora upstairs after taking Miloh's hand. Clare finished soon after then stood to go to bed. Luke was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. She went over to him, pulling the blanket closer around her. Luke scooped her up and carried her up the stairs. Clare covered a soft cough with her hand.

"Let's get you to bed..." Luke whispered. Clare nodded and pulled the blanket to her chin before leaning her head on his shoulder. Luke carefully laid her on the bed. She slid under the covers and closed her eyes. Luke laid next to her. Clare turned her head away and coughed before snuggling into his chest. Luke rubbed her back and held her close. She slowly drifted off into sleep.

"Sleep tight..." Luke whispered.


	2. Monday

Monday

Clare shifted turning her head away from Luke to cough softly. He automatically rubbed her back. Clare shifted and stilled.

"How do you feel Angel?" Luke asked.

"About the same as yesterday..." Clare said. Luke sighed and rubbed her back, "Because I think someone's worried about you..." There were two sets of eyes watching her over the edge of the bed. Clare smiled and moved to sit up.

"Mama are you okay?" Miloh asked.

"Just a cough, nothing to worry about." Clare replied. They both crawled onto the bed and snuggled into her, Flora still cool to the touch. Clare smiled and wrapped her arms around them.

"Are you having a baby like Anni?" Miloh asked, kids are so innocent. Clare smiled and shook her head, "No, not yet anyways... Nope I'm just sick."

"Not yet?" Flora asked.

"Not yet, haven't decided when we should give you guys a little brother or sister." Clare replied.

"Really?" Miloh asked with a smile.

"Yup..." Clare said as she ran her fingers though their hair. Both kids smiled and hugged her tightly. Clare smiled and hugged them back. Luke smiled and hugged her as well, "Have I told you I love you?"

"Well...not recently." Clare said smiling.

"Well I do, in fact, I think I love you more..." Luke whispered as he kissed her jaw. Clare smiled and kissed his nose, "I love you too."

"Mama...can we have some breakfast?" Miloh asked.

"Sure...I just need all of you to let me go." Clare said as she released her children.

"But I don't want to..." Luke whispered. Clare smiled and shook her head, "Okay, you can pack me down stairs."

"Gladly..." Luke said and scooped her and the kids up. The twins squealed happily and sat on their mother's stomach as she wrapped her arms around them. Luke chuckled and carried all of them downstairs. Clare smiled as the twins sat still. Luke placed all of them on the couch and wrapped a blanket around Clare, "So...what do we want for breakfast?" The three of them conversed quietly before Clare said, "Pancakes."

"Pancakes it is." Luke replied and disappeared into the kitchen. Clare shifted and stretched out before shifting again.

"Mama...when is Anni going to be okay?" Miloh asked.

"Hmm...in another month or so." Clare said, thinking about the morning sickness. Miloh nodded, he really was a sweet kid. Clare smiled and shifted again; she dug under the cushion and pulled out a book. Luke found the weirdest places to keep thinks. The ninja sighed as she put the book on the coffee table. Miloh shifted to snuggle closer to her. Clare smiled and put one hand on his back gently. Luke returned soon after with pancakes for all of them. Flora smiled and sat up. Luke smiled and sat down. Clare shifted and stretched.

"Here..." Luke said as he handed her a plate. Clare smiled and took it, "Thanks dear."

"Not a problem." Luke replied as he put Miloh in his lap. Clare smiled and cut her pancakes. Luke smiled as he helped Miloh eat his pancakes. Clare gave Flora a small fork and let her eat. Breakfast went by quickly and Luke kept a sharp eye on Clare. The only sign she was sick was the pale complexion and her soft coughs. Luke handed Miloh back to her as he took the dishes away. Clare smiled as she propped her feet on the coffee table. Miloh yawned and quickly went to sleep. Clare smiled and leaned him against her stomach. Luke returned and smiled as he took Miloh and sat next to her. Flora looked up at him, "Dad...where'd Irian go?"

"Not sure, honey, but she's probably hiding someplace warm." Luke replied.

"Try your coat, inside pocket." Clare hummed as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. Luke shrugged his shoulders and went to check. In the inside pocket of his coat was Irian, sleeping quietly. Luke smiled and carefully picked her up. Flora smiled when she caught sight of the kit. Luke returned to the couch and gently placed Irian in her arms. Flora held the kit gently as she leaned against her mother's stomach. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. Flora smiled and kissed her dad nose, Clare laughed silently. Miloh shifted in his father's arms, whining slightly. Clare looked at Miloh over Luke's arm.

"Shh..." Luke whispered as he stroked Miloh's cheek.

"Is he sick?" Clare asked quietly.

"No, just being finicky..." Luke replied as Miloh settled.

"Must be your side then." Clare smiled as she leaned back. Luke chuckled and carefully shifted their son. Clare looked down at Flora, "So want to get started on your first sewing lesson?" Flora nodded and smiled. Clare smiled back, "Okay, let's go up stairs to get the stuff." Flora linked her arms around her mother's neck while Luke settled her brother. Clare picked Flora up and carried her upstairs. As they left, Luke began humming Anni's lullaby. Clare smiled and set Flora on the bed in the master bedroom. Flora shifted herself around so she was comfortable. Clare bent down and pulled out the sewing kit, "What colour do you want his scarf to be?"

"Umm...green?" Flora replied.

"Okay, should we put his name on it?" Clare asked as she got the green fabric out. Flora nodded happily. Clare smiled, "And what colour should that be, can't be green or we won't see it?"

"Blue..." Flora replied after a few minutes.

"Okay, blue it is." Clare said pulling blue and green thread out with some blue fabric, "Do you want anything else on it?"

"A music note?" Flora replied.

"Okay, black then." Clare said as she pulled out a piece of black fabric. Flora smiled. Clare smiled back, "Is that everything?" Flora nodded.

"Okay, let's get on with the lesson then." Clare smiled to her daughter. Flora nodded. Clare smiled and cut the green fabric to a proper length for a scarf and taught Flora how to thread a needle. Much like her brother, Flora learned quickly and it was an hour later that she was finished. Clare smiled to her daughter, "Looks beautiful." Flora smiled and returned the sewing needle. Clare tucked it and the scraps of fabric back in the kit before sticking it back under the bed, "Do you want to give it to him now or later?" Just as Flora went to answer, there was a knock on the front door. Clare picked Flora, Irian and the scarf up and carried them downstairs.

"...I'll ask her." Luke said from downstairs. Clare reached the bottom step after her ear twitched.

"Clare honey, are you busy?" Luke asked not knowing she was there.

"Not so loud..." Clare grumbled and rubbed her ears, "No I'm not busy."

"Sorry sweetheart, but Link wants to know if you can stay with Anni and the twins for a bit?" Luke asked a note in his hand.

"I guess I can, who wants to come up and see Anni and the twin?" Clare asked, looking at her children.

"We do." They both replied happily. Clare smiled, "Okay go get your coats and boots on." Clare said setting Flora down. Luke set Miloh on his feet and he ran off to follow his sister. Flora came back and asked for the scarf, Clare smiled and handed to her.

"Miloh...I made this for you." Flora said as she wrapped it around her brother's neck shyly. Clare smiled yet again resisted squealing and hugging them.

"Alright let's go." Luke said as he picked Miloh up. Clare smiled and scooped Flora up after tucking Irian in the inside pocket of her parka. The walk up to the Inn was full of questions, including; can we see Anni, how long are we staying and can we play with Liam and Luna? Clare and Luke answered them all, Clare with a smiling face as they got up to the Inn. Link met them at the door with Sophie, both bundled up for the snow. Clare smiled to them, "Going to get groceries?"

"No, I need to go talk to Sophie's teacher, someone got her mother's temper and told Marcus Leech's son where to stick it." Links aid looking at his eldest daughter.

"That bag of dirt had a kid...gross...I'm kinda a fence sitter on this one, so I'm no help." Clare said as she shifted Flora to her other arm.

"He called mama a witch and something I won't repeat." Sophie defended.

"I know sweetheart, but that doesn't mean you can throw someone who can't swim in the lake." Link scolded.

"He's right Sophie but next time you can glue his pants to his chair... That would be funny." Clare nodded.

"Clare, don't give her any ideas." Link scolded as he led Sophie out the door, "I'll should be back in an hour and a half." The ninja smiled innocently, "Okay." Luke shook his head as he shooed her inside. Clare smiled and instantly had two little blondes attached to her legs.

"Auntie Clare!" They exclaimed happily.

"Hello Luna and Liam...I brought Miloh and Flora." Clare said putting Flora down after taking her coat and boots off. Surprisingly, Anni's twins suddenly grew quiet shy. Flora had also gone shy. Clare smiled and held back a giggle, "Who wants' to go see Anni?" Her twins nodded their heads while Anni's went and hid behind the couch.

"Come on Luna and Liam, I'll carry you up." Clare said holding her arms out as Flora went over to her dad. Both young blondes immediately ran over to her. She scooped them up then stood. Luke had both their twins. Clare took Anni's two youngest upstairs after kicking her boots off, she left her parka on though. Liam and Luna snuggled into her. Clare carried them to Anni's room and peaked in. Once again Anni was staring out the window while knitting. Clare shifted the two blondes in her arms to knock on the frame. Anni looked away from the window and smiled lightly.

"How are you feeling?" Clare asked as she walked in.

"I could be better..." Anni replied as she set her knitting aside.

"How's the stone working for you?" Clare asked as she sat Liam and Luna on the bed before sitting on the edge. Luke set the twins on the floor. "Fairly well." Anni replied.

"That's good." Clare smiled then turned her head to cough slightly.

"Auntie Clare, you should be resting." Anni said as she placed her hand to her Aunt's cheek.

"I'll be fine, it's just a cough." Clare said off handily. Anni frowned but removed her hand as Miloh and Flora hugged her around her middle. Their mother smiled softly. Anni smiled and hugged them lightly.

"Anni, look what I made Miloh." Flora said pointing to the scarf Miloh still wore.

"That's beautiful sweetie..." Anni said quietly as she ran her fingers through her cousin's hair.

"What are you making?" The young girl asked tilting her head to the side.

"Something for the baby." Anni replied with a soft smile. The twins oh'ed. Anni smiled and ran her fingers thought their hair, she was still weak but she seemed to improve with her family nearby. This time Miloh spoke up, "Did you hear what Sophie did to...What's his name again mama?" Clare scrunched her nose, "Marcus Leech's kid."

"Yes I did, and she's not going to do it again." Anni replied.

"Mama, suggested gluing his pants to his cha-" Miloh started and had his mouth covered by his sister. Anni giggled, the first time she'd laughed since they had gotten back. Flora was scolding her brother about he almost got their mother into trouble. Clare bit he lip to keep from laughing.

"You two are adorable..." Anni said quietly. Flora stopped scolding to blush and hid behind her mother as Clare smiled. Anni smiled and giggled. Miloh scrunched his nose, "Men aren't adorable..." Clare snorted to keep a laugh down. Anni broke into a fit of giggles. Clare couldn't resist anymore and hugged her son, "But you are so cute!" Anni's giggles died down, her cheeks stained pink. Miloh managed to make his mom let him go so she sat back and moved Flora back in front of her. Anni wiped her eyes a she laid one hand to her stomach.

"Are you feeling better?" Miloh asked, looking up at her.

"A little bit." Anni replied still smiling. Miloh and Flora smiled happily. Anni hugged them again. They hugged her back. Anni's eyes widened for a moment, the infant had most likely moved but it was still too early for the twins to feel. Clare smiled as the twins released Anni. She kissed both their heads and again promised she'd tell them the infant moved. Clare smiled, as her ear twitched but the brushed it off easily. Anni looked at her Uncle, who was standing in the doorframe. Clare glanced over at him, "Aren't you going to say hi?"

"Yeah, I want a hug." Anni added.

"And don't say there's not enough room because I can easily move the kids." Clare said shaking her finger at him. Luke shook his head with a smile and crossed the room, making Anni settle, the last thing they needed was to get her worked up. Clare grabbed Miloh and Flora and moved them over beside Anni's two. Anni smiled and opened her arms for a hug. Clare smiled when Luke gave their niece a hug. As Anni hugged her Uncles tightly, the room quieted and Clare could hear an eight heartbeat, but just barely. Clare smiled softly, sometimes having the best hearing had its perks. Anni caught the smile as she released her Uncle and looked at her curiously. Clare smiled and shook her head, "There's an extra heart beat..." Anni smiled and placed both of her tiny hands to her stomach. Clare smiled softly again. Flora yawned and snuggled into the warmest person, who at this point was Anni. Clare smiled as her ear twitched, "Has it been an hour and a half already?"

"Anni we're home!" Link called. Clare winched slightly. Anni giggled a little then sighed and yawned.

"That's our cue to go home...that and my little ones are falling asleep." Clare said picking Flora up. Anni smiled, "Thank you for coming up."

"You're welcome." Clare smiled back as she grabbed Miloh. Luke helped Anni lie down when she yawned again.

"Rest up Anni, we'll see you later." Clare said as she stood from the bed. Just as she stood up Sophie came in and immediately crawled into bed with her mom. Clare smiled and turned to Luke, "I'll be down stairs getting the kids in their things." Anni smiled as she let Sophie cuddle close to her. Luke kissed their niece's forehead before following her out. When Clare got downstairs she put the kids in their coats and boots before slipping her boots on.

"She's far too sweet for her own good..." Luke mused as he picked up their drowsy children.

"Anni, of course she is. But at least she smiled today." Clare said then coughed lightly.

"Yes and now you're going to join these two for a nap." Luke said as he helped her get her coat on. Clare sighed and nodded as she buttoned her coat up. Luke kissed her temple, "I just want you to get better sooner."

"Then get rid of the snow." Clare replied then opened the door after tossing the hood over her head. Luke chuckled and followed her out. Clare marched through the snow back home when she noticed something, "Fire died..."

"I'll start it again when we get there." Luke replied. Clare nodded and continued through the snow. Luke opened the door for her when they got home. Clare kicked the snow off her boots and took them off before taking the twins from him. Luke stripped the kids of their outerwear. Once they were undressed Clare took them to the nursery and laid them down, tucking them in. As soon as the kids were settled Luke scooped her up. Clare rested her head against his shoulder gently.

"Come on, time for a nap." Luke said quietly. Clare sighed lightly and nodded her head. Luke carried her back to their room and laid her down before covering her and turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Clare asked as she looked at him.

"To get some wood for the fireplace...so you'll be warm." Luke replied as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Okay...But I'm usually warm when you're holding me..." Clare whispered as she yawned.

"I'll be back in a minute..." Luke whispered and kissed her temple, "If you can stay awake that long."

"I'll try...I'm not promising anything though..." Clare whispered. Luke smiled and disappeared to get some wood. Clare stretched and shifted to get comfortable. Luke returned a few minutes later with wood. He quickly lit the fire then crawled in with her. Clare had stayed awake and now snuggled into his chest before falling asleep. Luke wrapped his arms around her and settled in for a nap himself. Clare smiled in her sleep lightly. Luke yawned and quickly joined her. The four of them slept for a couple hours. Luke awoke before her and the twins and was stroking her cheek. Clare shifted then opened her eyes. Luke kissed her gently. Clare smiled and kissed him back.

"Feeling better?" Luke asked. Clare nodded and smiled.

"How good?" Luke whispered. Clare smirked and licked his temple. Luke smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss. She smiled and licked his bottom lip. Luke rumbled in his chest as he pulled her on top of him. Clare smiled and licked his lips again. Luke slipped his hands under her shirt as he deepened the kiss. Clare smiled and pushed against his tongue with her own. Luke slowly began to work her shirt up. Clare smirked and continued to push against him. Luke broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt off. Clare smiled and once the article of clothing was gone, pressed her chest against his. Luke smirked and nipped at her neck as he snapped his fingers and locked the door. Clare smiled and loosened the ties on his shirt. Luke slowly trailed his hands up her back to unclip her bra. Clare nipped at his now exposed neck. Luke easily removed her undergarment and began to nip at her weak spot. Clare moaned and trailed soft nips up to his temple. Luke shifted and groaned quietly as he ran his hands up her stomach. Clare smirked and started to suck gently on his temple. Luke smirked himself when he pinched her peaks. She moaned louder. Luke growled quietly as he nipped and licked down her breast bone. Clare moaned again. Luke ran his hands down her stomach and down her thighs. She moaned and shivered lightly. Luke chuckled as he took her peak in his mouth. Clare moaned louder. He smiled and passed his tongue over her peak as he trailed his fingers lightly up her thigh. Clare moaned louder and shivered. He nipped and sucked lightly as he traced circles o her thigh. Clare moaned louder still. Luke continued to tease her for a few more minutes before releasing her peak to attack the other. Clare moaned again. Luke nipped, sucked and licked her peak. Clare moaned louder with each attack. Luke released her and laid her back on her back. Clare gasped and breathed heavily, regaining her air. Luke kissed her temple and rubbed her stomach. She turned on her side and smiled to him.

"Now how are you feeling?" Luke whispered.

"Out of breath but extremely happy." Clare replied. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek. Luke handed her clothing back. Clare smiled and took it to slip them back on. Once she was dressed again he pulled her back against him. Clare smiled and leaned her head back. Luke sighed contently. Clare smiled and closed her eyes. Luke carded his fingers though her hair as he traced circles in the small of her back. Clare's eat twitched once before there was a soft knocking on the door. Luke snapped his fingers and the door opened a little. Miloh and Flora peaked in.

"Come on kids..." Luke coaxed. They ran in and climbed up onto the bed. Luke smiled and tucked them against himself and their mother. Clare smiled and brushed their hair back with her fingers lightly. Miloh yawned and snuggled into her warmth. Clare smiled and kissed his head lightly. Flora snuggled into her father. Clare smiled again before stretching. Luke continued to trace circles in the small of her back. Clare watched the twins, a soft, gentle smile on her lips.

"They're so cute, and they both have your huge heart." Luke whispered. Clare smiled, "Thanks dear, but they have your kindness." Luke smiled and kissed her then the twin's heads. Clare smiled and tucked her kid's hair behind their ears lightly. Luke shifted her up so her temple rested against his collar bone. She smiled and sighed contently. Luke mimicked her sigh as he placed his hand on the base of her skull. Clare smiled lightly and closed her eyes. Luke stifled a yawn as he snuggled into her. Clare smiled and stretched before settling.

"Let's go back to sleep..." Luke whispered.

"Alright..." Clare whispered in return. Luke settled and joined the children.

"Sleep well...My family..." Clare whispered before joining them. All of them slept until seven thirty in the evening. Clare stretched and rolled over. Miloh whined and tightened his grip on her shirt. Clare sighed softly and settled. Miloh settled also and snuggled back into her chest. She stretched again before laying her hand on top of his back. Luke shifted and held Flora closer. The ninja's hand twitched lightly. Luke opened his eyes slowly and then looked at her with a soft smile. Clare's hand twitched again before she groaned, magic.

"What's the matter Angel?" Luke asked quietly not wanting to wake the twins.

"I'll give your three guesses..." Clare answered as her ear twitched.

"Let's pretend we don't know they're here and just go back to sleep." Luke whispered as he pulled a blanket over them.

"I like that idea." Clare whispered nuzzling his collar bone. Luke smiled and pulled them all close to him. Clare smiled and pretended she's asleep, "Farore is peaking in the window."

"Just ignore her and go to sleep..." Luke whispered as he snuggled closer. Clare smiled and closed her eyes, letting her breathing even. Luke shifted and was soon asleep himself. The goddesses finally gave up and disappeared and it wasn't until an hour later when Clare woke up again, this time she was hungry. Luke was still sound asleep. Clare grumbled and rolled away so she could sit up. As she moved he opened his eyes, "Something the matter Angel?" Luke asked as he ran his finger up her back. Clare shivered and glanced at him, "I'm hungry." Luke smiled and shifted the children so he could sit up, "What would you like?"

"How about some fruits." Clare hummed.

"Sure..." Luke replied.

"Oh and whipped cream." Clare said a smile on her face.

"Whatever my Angel wants she shall have." Luke whispered as he kissed her cheek. Clare shook her head after kissing his forehead, "Go my servant bring me my fruits and whipped cream." Clare teased. Luke chuckled and handed the twins to her. Clare took the sleeping children and laid them on her thighs. Miloh whined and snuggled into her stomach. Clare shook her head with a smile and kissed his head lightly. Luke returned a few minutes later, a bowl of strawberries, blue berries and raspberries and whipped cream.

"Mm..."Clare hummed as she watched him. Luke smiled and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. Clare smiled and put her head on his shoulder, "Yum..." He handed her the bowl and a spoon. She took the items and began to eat. Luke groaned and flopped backwards onto the bed.

"What's the matter Hun?" Clare asked as she looked down at him.

"My back hurts..." Luke replied.

"Why?" Clare asked putting another spoon full in her mouth.

"Not sure, it just does..." Luke said with a sigh.

"Roll over and I'll see if it's the silly mark." Clare said as she put the spoon in the bowl. Luke did as he was told and rolled over. She set the bowl on her nightstand and pulling his shirt up. For some odd reason there was an angry red edge to his guardian mark. Clare hummed in thought as she traced the outline gently. Luke hissed as the pain flared. Clare hummed in thought again, "Hmmm..."

"Goddesses, it burns..." Luke hissed. Clare summoned the tome of the shiekhans to her, the one she got from the temple of destiny and started flipping, "Shh...it's okay." Luke settled but shifted in discomfort. Clare continued to flip. Luke hissed and clenched his hands in the bedspread as the red line grew. Clare closed the book with an angry snap and summoned a different one. Luke shifted as the pain flared. Clare closed the book after flipping and shook her head, "nothing..." Luke snapped his hand against his mark, anything to make the burning stop. Clare sighed and reopened the other book, "Why don't you guardians come with a manual or something...?" Luke groaning and muttering something nasty about the goddesses was her only reply. Clare finally found what she was looking, "Ah ha, let's see, reddening and flaring pain...Luke...you're fighting off a cold."

"What..." Luke exclaimed then groaned.

"You're fighting off a cold...well according to this anyways." Clare said as she tapped the book.

"Is there anything you can do...?" Luke grumbled into the bedspread. Clare hummed and read to see if there was something she could do. A shudder of pain ran the length of his back, he was definitely hurting.

"All it says here is for you to get rest and...I can't read this word." Clare said tilting her head to the side. Luke glanced up, "...cold water and to stay off my back." Clare nodded, "Stay on your stomach, I'll get the cold water." Luke groaned and buried his face in the bed. Clare got up and went to the bathroom. Luke removed his hand as it wasn't helping. Clare came back bowl and clothes in hand. She dipped the cloth in the bowl before wringing it out and draping it delicately on his back. Luke gasped and hissed as his hold on the blankets tightened.

"Shh..." Clare cooed quietly. Luke groaned and snapped his eyes shut. Clare gently dripped water from another cloth onto his back, making feel like soft cool rain. Luke settled a little but he was still in a large amount of pain. Clare continued to do this until she was out of water, "I'll be right back..." Luke sighed and shifted as the discomfort returned. Clare came back colder water in the bowl and began the same thing she was doing before after freshening up the other cloth. Luke snagged her hand, which was cold like the water, and placed it over his mark before sighing in relief. Clare smiled lightly. Luke settled significantly under her hand but as her hand began to warm the pain returned with a vengeance. Clare dipped her other hand in the water and got it cold before replacing her warm hand. Slowly the redness eased and her husband began to drift on her. Clare kept switching hands silently. Luke returned to a peaceful sleep as the mark on his back returned to normal. Clare sighed and took her hands off it slowly. Luke shifted and pulled her down into his arms. Clare reached for her berries but missed so, being the ninja she is, moved the bowl of water quickly and managed to get her berries. Luke sighed contently and buried his face in her neck.

"I'm like a stuffed teddy bear..." Clare muttered. Luke shifted to nuzzled her weak spot.

"I'll join them when I'm done my berries and cream." Clare hummed as she put a spoon full of her snack in her mouth. Luke remained quiet from there on out. Clare finished her berries and set the bowl on the floor next to the bowl of water and snuggled with her husband. Luke shifted and groaned quietly, mostly a left over flare finally found him. Clare sighed and shook her hands to let the blood rush from them and make them ice cold, as if they were snow and placed them on his back. Luke shuddered and jumped slightly, unfortunately she woke him up.

"Sorry Hun..." Clare whispered as she slowly moved her hands away.

"Mmm...why are you so cold?" Luke asked groggily as he snuggled closer to her.

"Because your back flared..." Clare whispered as she tucked her cold hands under her back to warm them back up. Luke groaned and took her hands and wrapped them around him as he nuzzled her collar bone. Clare smiled and nuzzled his head lightly.

"Let's go to sleep now..." Luke said groggily, he sounded like a little kid he was so tired.

"Okay, good night my love..." Clare whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Angel..." Luke said as he slipped away on her. Clare smiled and kissed the top of his head before joining him. The twins moved to lie with them a little later.


	3. Tuesday of November

Tuesday of November

Clare shivered and curled closer to Luke.

"Mama, Mama wake up..." Flora called quietly as she shook her mother. Clare opened her eyes a crack and looked at her daughter.

"You said we could go see Anni today and it's already ten o'clock..." Miloh added.

"Okay okay I'm up. I'm up..." Clare said as she pushed herself up. Both of her children hugged her then attacked their father. Clare rubbed her head as she shuffled to the edge of the bed to get some clothes, she had started to wearing pjs again.

"Daddy wake up..." Flora said as she patted his cheek. Clare grabbed the clothes and disappeared behind the screen as her kids tried to wake their father.

"Okay, alright, I'm up..." Luke groaned. Clare came out from behind the screen in green pants and a long sleeved turtle neck shirt. Luke was currently tickling the twins.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Clare asked adjusting the sleeves.

"Hmm...oh." Luke said as he finished torturing the kids. They scrambled off the bed and hid behind her legs, giggling. Clare smiled lightly. Luke chuckled and quickly changed. Clare shooed the twins out, "Go put your stuff on." Both kids ran off. Clare shook her head before following them at a much slower pace. Luke smiled and grabbed his black coat and followed her. Clare got down stairs and saw the kids bouncing on the balls of their feet. She smiled and very slowly pulled her boots on.

"Mom..." The twins whined. Clare smiled, "Okay okay." Clare said and pulled on her other boot before pulling her parka off the hanger. Luke scooped up their hyper children. Their mother slipped on her parka before buttoning it up. Luke handed her one child as he opened the door and took her hand. Clare smiled and walked out of the house. Luke smiled and tucked their hands in his pockets. Clare absently played with his wedding ring, spinning it.

"Do you think Anni will keep her promise?" Flora asked.

"Anni wouldn't break her promise." Clare replied. Both kids smiled. Clare smiled to them and finally got to the Inn. Link was just sending the kids out the door. Clare smiled to them and bid them a good day at school.

"Bye Auntie Clare." They called on their way by. Clare smiled and said bye as she went up the porch. Link smiled and stepped to the side to let them in. Clare entered and kicked her boots off then set the child she had down. Luke set Miloh down and removed his coat as Link handed everyone a pair of slippers. Clare quickly took Flora's things off and let her put her slippers on as she hung the things up before slipping into her own slippers. The kids were itching to go see their cousin. Clare picked Flora up and then scooped up Miloh, "Thanks for the slippers Link...can you prepare some tea...someone made me leave before I had my tea."

"Sure, I'll bring it up." Link replied as he nearly tripped over one of the many pups running about downstairs. Clare smiled and found one pup that wasn't running about, just laid there staring at her. It cocked it's head then ran off to chase one of its siblings, "There's one missing..." Luke pointed out. Clare handed the twins to him, "Go take them up to Anni."

"One of the pups is with Anni..." Link said as Luke took the kids.

"Okay, I'm just going to go say Hi to Bane." Clare said shooing them upstairs. Luke carried the kids upstairs. Clare walked over to the wolf sitting by the fire. The young collie he had mated was lying beside him. Clare crouched in front of them, "Hi Bane." Bane sat up and licked her cheek.

"It's good to know you haven't forgotten me..." Clare whispered as she rubbed his ears lightly. He nuzzled her jaw much like he did when he was a pup. Clare smiled and patted his head

"Clare, if you want tea, I'm taking it upstairs." Link told her from the foot of the stairs.

"I'm coming...well it was nice to see you again Bane..." Clare said rubbing his ears once last time before standing. Bane settled back down and returned to sleep. Clare walked over to the stairs and climbed them.

"Link, can you grab me another pillow please..." Anni asked as her husband stepped out of the room. Clare side stepped him and went into Anni's room. The twins were sitting on either side of her, Anni no longer wearing Link's sweater but her cream nightgown. Clare reached over and grabbed a tea cup. Anni smiled as the twins bombarded her with questions. Clare sipped her tea, mildly out of her body.

"Don't say hi or anything Auntie Clare..." Anni sighed after answering all the twin's questions.

" Hi, I'm not all there until I've had my tea...blame this one on two little munchkins." Clare said sipping her tea. Anni giggled lightly and patted a spot on the bed, Luke in the chair near the bed. Clare sat down at the spot and sipped her tea again. Her young niece's stomach had grown quiet a bit in the last month.

"How have you been feeing?" Clare asked as she finished her tea and went to pour herself some more from the tea pot on the tray.

"Better, still a little dizzy when I sit up but otherwise fine." Anni replied.

"That's good." Clare replied then sipped her freshened tea. Anni smiled then jumped a little.

"Not used to it yet...you've had three kids already." Clare said as she stifled a yawn.

"It's been a while..." Anni replied as the twins looked at their mother in confusion. Clare smiled and laid their hands on Anni's stomach, "Wait for it..." Anni smiled and placed her hand over theirs' and after a moment the growing infant shifted. Clare smiled when her twins laughed, but her sudden yawn broke it. Anni took the cup from her hands and knocked her supporting arm out making her fall to the bed. Her niece then shifted her to lie next to her on the king sized bed and covered her with a heavy blanket, "Take a nap."

"I wouldn't be so tired if someone didn't keep me awake three quarters of the night..." Clare said grumbling as she laid on her side.

"Oh hush and go to sleep..." Anni scolded and tucked her hair behind her ear, the twins both now had their ears to her stomach. Clare huffed then closed her eyes falling asleep. Anni shook her head then smiled as Flora gasped quietly, "I can hear their heartbeat..." Miloh nodded, he could also hear the other heartbeat, that Clare could hear a month earlier. Anni smiled as she ran her fingers though their hair then glanced at her Uncle who was also asleep. Flora noticed their sleeping parent's before Miloh and looked up at Anni, "Why are mommy and daddy so tired?"

"I'm sure, I don't think I want to know..." Anni replied as she smiled, her unborn child was extremely active today. The twins looked at each other before shrugging and putting their ears back on Anni's stomach. Anni took their tiny hands and moved them to where the child was kicking. Miloh and Flora squeaked happily. Anni smiled again and shifted as her back began to hurt. Miloh caught this, "Are you okay Anni?"

"I'm okay, my back just hurts a little..." Anni replied as she ran her fingers through his hair. Clare shifted and rolled to the edge of the bed as Miloh smiled. Anni reached over and pulled her back away from the edge. Clare groaned quietly before stilling. Anni smiled as her child shifted again.

"Anni...when are mom and dad going to make another kid?" Flora asked, oh so innocent.

"When your mom decides it's the right time...because she had to carry the baby." Anni replied, "And it's a lot of work."

"Really?" Miloh asked, looking up at her.

"Mhmm..." Anni replied.

"That means mom worked hard for us...since there's two of us..." Miloh said looking to his sister.

"So we have to work hard for her." Flora said nodded her head.

"You two are so sweet..." Anni cooed then smiled as against her child shifted. Flora and Miloh temporarily forgot about their mother as they squeaked again, putting their ears back to Anni's stomach. Anni yawned and shifted the twin so she could lie down and the twins could still have contact with her stomach. Clare shifted again, rolling away once more. Anni rolled her eyes and once again pulled her Aunt back way from the edge, this time so Clare's head was near her stomach. The ninja groaned, guess Anni wasn't warm enough.

"Shh..." Anni cooed and as she tossed another blanket over her aunt. Clare hunkered down and quieted after that. Anni smiled and shifted the twins so they were close enough to her they could still feel her child shift but not be uncomfortable. Clare shifted slightly, patting around for Luke's hand. Miloh yawned and joined his mother and father. Flora was the only one still awake.

"Go to sleep sweetie..." Anni whispered as she made the little blonde lie down. Flora grumbled then yawned but crawled over to her mother first. Anni shifted Miloh onto his stomach before drifting off or trying to. Miloh shifted quietly. Anni's child gave one last shift before settling and Anni drifted off. Clare woke up an hour later with a start though she flopped back on the bed. Anni whined in her sleep. Clare rubbed forehead and shook her head. Anni settled and Miloh cuddled back against her. Clare closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, "Could it have been a vision...nah...I'm too stubborn..." Miloh squeaked and sat bolt upright. Clare looked at him, "Are you okay Miloh?"

"It kicked..." Miloh replied groggily. Clare smiled softly. Miloh shifted to try and get comfortable again. Clare stretched, there would be no way she'd get back to sleep yet. Anni shifted, her child shifted had made her current position making her uncomfortable. Clare rubbed Anni's stomach lightly. The infant shifted under her palm.

"You're making your mother uncomfortable..." Clare whispered to Anni's stomach A moment later the infant settled as did it's mother. Clare smiled and rubbed her temples again.

"Headache Angel?" Luke asked from his chair.

"Just a little..." Clare whispered.

"Come here..." Luke whispered so as not to wake any of the younger occupants. Clare shuffled towards him. Luke took her into his lap and cradled her against him. She nuzzled his chest lightly. Luke ran his fingers through her hair. Clare sighed and closed her eyes.

"She's really good with them..." Luke whispered as their children cuddled up with their cousin and her unborn child.

"She's been a mom longer than I have..." Clare whispered. Luke kissed her temple, "They're still yours and I know they love you more than anything." Clare smiled and leaned her head back. Anni shifted and groaned, one of her hands finding her stomach, and two other hands. Clare smiled softly then shook her head.

"If they're like this with her, can you imagine what they'll be like with you?" Luke chuckled.

"When we decide to have another one." Clare replied.

"You knew what I meant..." Luke retorted.

"Yup..." Clare smiled.

"They're going to be with you twenty four seven." Luke stated.

"More than likely." Clare whispered. Anni shifted and groaned again, this time opening her eyes, "Oww..."

"Moving again." Clare asked.

"Mmhmm..." Anni replied as she shifted in discomfort. Clare smiled, "Well you wanted another one."

"You can be so insensitive sometimes..." Anni growled and buried her face in her pillow.

"Sorry Anni, I just have one heck of a headache..."Clare whispered rubbing her temples. Luke removed her fingers and placed his on them before letting his magic ease her headache, permanently. Clare sighed.

"Better?" Luke asked as he kissed her temple, watching their uncomfortable niece out of the corner of his eye. Clare shifted, "We should take the kids home." Luke nodded as he released her. Anni groaned and pulled the blankets over her head weakly.

"You should lie on your side Anni, it'll help." Clare said taking Miloh and Flora up off Anni.

"I am on my side..." Anni groaned, Clare could see the young mother pull her knees up to cradle her stomach. Clare shook her head, "Do you want me to get Link?"

"I don't see how it will help, he never does..."Anni hissed from under her blanket. Clare shook her head, "He's your husband...Anyways, you've got the rock, and I think there's still tea in the tea pot." Anni muttered something nasty and buried herself further into her covers. Clare smiled and shook her head again, "See you later Anni." She received no reply until she was half way down the hall and Anni was doing her best to quiet her tears. Clare sighed and handed Luke their kids, "I'll be back." Luke nodded and continued downstairs. Clare turned on her heal and went back to Anni. The young woman was still hiding under the blanket.

"Anni, what's the matter?" Clare asked.

"I've been through this twice already...and I'm still overly emotional and in pain." Anni sobbed from her hiding place.

"Happens to all of us women, every time..." Clare said. That didn't help, Anni hid further. Clare sighed then sat on the edge of the bed.

"...so stupid..." Anni muttered.

"You are not stupid, you are very intelligent...you're just like having a big family..." Clare said. Anni sat straight up, "No, I am stupid. What in hell's name was I thinking wanting another child? I always end up being completely helpless, over emotional and having to rely on everyone else. This was all a huge mistake!" Anni sobbed. Clare's eyes flashed for a moment before giving her head a shake, "Anni, bringing life into the world is not a mistake, you just need to take it slower, I had to rely on others, I was helpless, You just need to take a break from making babies."

"Auntie Clare, do you know what I found out?" Anni asked in a very quiet voice.

"No, what did you find out?" Clare whispered.

"I'm lucky to even have Sophie, I wasn't supposed to be able to have any kids, just like my mom." Anni whispered.

"The doctor tell you that? Well what does he know." Clare grumbled, "Fate gave you your kids, I'd say keep pushing it till it tells you to stop." Anni was about to go into another speech when her breath caught in her chest, she'd gotten herself far too worked up.

"Now you lie down and listen to me. Be glad you can still have kids, I don't care what the doctor says, hell I don't even care what three of the four goddesses says. You have your kids, you raise your kids and you let your kids go. Fate or destiny or whatever doesn't even matter...Since you and Link fulfilled your many great grandmother's destiny, you get to write your own. If that means telling the doctor to shove it, I'm still having kids then go right ahead." Clare said lying Anni back down, "I'll support you in whatever hair brained plan you have, same with your uncle." Clare said, brushing Anni's hair back. Anni nodded as she tried to calm herself and failed.

"Breathe Anni...nice and slow." Clare said. Anni did as she was instructed but was finding it hard, what with her heart racing. After picking Anni back up, Clare rested her nieces' head over her heart, "Listen to mine if it helps." After a few minutes Anni calmed and went limp in her aunt's arms. Clare sighed and scratched her head before lying Anni back down.

"I'm sorry..." Anni whispered.

"It's alright..." Clare cooed softly. Anni's chest rose and fell unevenly, still not quiet in control of her breathing.

"Now you relax and rest up..." Clare said as she stood. Anni nodded as her eyes slid shut of her own accord. Clare tucked her niece in the covers before going to the door, "Sleep tight..." Luke was leaning against the wall beside the door, the children no longer in his arms. Clare closed the door with a soft click before turning to the hall, not excepting him there, she jumped.

"Is she alright?" Luke asked as he drew her against him.

"Hope so...I gave her a lecture." Clare said, leaning against him.

"Well, that sure helps, come on the kids are already in bed..." Luke replied. Clare nodded and moved away to go down stairs.

"So what set her off this time...?" Luke asked as he helped her into her coat.

"She doesn't like being over emotional." Clare replied. Luke nodded, "I can see how that could be upsetting."

"Yeah, she went into a great speal about how it was a mistake having this child and blah blah blah." Clare said as she buttoned the coat.

"You are either overly stressed or you don't really care..." Luke muttered as he slipped his coat on.

"Let's see, when haven't I cared hmm?" Clare asked, Anni wasn't the only one who could get over emotional.

"Okay, easy, I'm just trying to see how wound up you arm..." Luke soothed as he took her in his arms. Clare shook her head and leaned against him.

"Come on let's go home..." Luke whispered.

"When we get back...can you run me a hot bath..." Clare sighed as she opened the door.

"Of course sweetheart..." Luke replied as he tucked her against him. She sighed and closed her eyes. Luke kissed her temple and scooped her up. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She didn't even know they'd fazed until he set her on her feet. Clare looked around then went to put her boots and parka by the door. Luke disappeared to go run her a bath. Clare dropped her boot unceremonisly on the floor by the door before hanging the green parka on the hanger. Luke waited for her by the door. Clare went to him.

"Come on, I'll make you feel better..." Luke said quietly. Clare leaned her head against his chest. He placed one arm around her and led her inside. She didn't resist. The door closed quietly as he rubbed her back, "Alright clothes off..." Clare nodded and stripped. Luke shooed her into the water while he rolled up his sleeves. Clare sunk gratefully into the warm waters. Luke gently dunked her. Clare didn't resist.

"Alright, start talking because I know you need to..." Luke said gently as he began to work on her back.

"Anni thinks' she stupid for having another kid and the doctor told her she shouldn't be having kids, that she's like her mother. She said that having this next one was a mistake and she hates being helpless, over emotional and having to rely on everyone else." Clare said, closing her eyes.

"And..." Luke coaxed, having a feeling she needed to vent.

"I told her to ignore the doctor and have as many kids as she wants until fate or destiny or whatever told her to stop." Clare hummed.

"You're surprisingly calm for being this tense..." Luke said quietly as her muscles letting go made her back pop.

"I must have adopted it from you." Clare replied shifting slightly. Luke chuckled but there was no feeling behind it. Clare leaned back and sunk a little lower into the water. Luke looped his arms around her front to lie his hands on her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Is there anything else?"

"I told her, we'd support in whatever hair brained plan she could cook up..." Clare muttered softly.

"Which is true, but you know Anni, she either thinks too much or not at all..." Luke mused.

"I think she's been stewing this for a while now..." Clare whispered.

"You think so?" Luke asked, and it was a genuine question not sarcasm.

"She was about to launch into another speech when she lost her breath..." Clare said tilting her head back to look at him.

"Went and got herself too worked up, she's on bed rest for a reason...what are we going to do with her...?" Luke sighed.

"Last month she said that she's just a burden and she'd understand if we didn't come back next year..." Clare sighed sinking lower. She didn't get too far considering Luke was still wrapped around her, "And this had been bothering you has it?"

"Makes me wonder if I'm a good aunt..." Clare whispered.

"Clare, honey, you're a wonderful Aunt but you have to remember Anni's always been insecure..." Luke replied as he kissed her temple. Clare grumbled, "I do remember...doesn't turn out as planned..."

"When does anything Angel?" Luke whispered as he nuzzled her neck. Clare sighed and leaned back again. Luke idly traced a circle on her skin. Clare leaned her head back to rest on the edge of the tub.

"Do you feel any better?" Luke asked after five minutes of silence. His answer, soft breathing, she must've fell asleep during the silence, the only thing keeping her up was his arms. Luke smiled softly and carefully picked her up out of the water. She turned her head against his chest gently. He shifted to wrap a towel around her and dried her quickly before slipping on her robe and carrying her to bed. She shifted slightly, draping one arm across his shoulders. Luke smiled and he curled up on the bed with her and then covered them both. Clare snuggled into her husband's chest with a soft sigh. Luke kissed her forehead and soon joined her. About two hours later, Clare felt someone tapping her arms, two little pairs of hands to be precise. It was quickly made apparent the only thing she had on was a silk robe. Two little voices whispered back and forth causing the ninja's ear to twitch. Luke muttered something in his sleep and held her tighter. There was giggling, and it didn't sound like any people or children she heard. Luke groaned and chucked a pillow at the offending gigglers. The giggling grew in volume as the pillow landed on the floor with a very muffled thump. Luke growled and snapped his fingers so the pillow made contact with its intended target. One of the gigglers stopped and started to whine as the other giggled more. Luke disappeared and put the other giggler in a choke hold, "If you don't shut up, you're going to regret waking me up." He growled. The whiner cried, "Brother Damien, help!"

"I'm not a nice person when I'm woken up, so unless you want me to really hurt you, and I don't care if you're immortal or not, you better quiet down." Luke hissed. The one he had whimpered as the other dove to hid behind the still sleeping ninja.

"Do we understand?" Luke asked. They both started giggling again as if they were made of moon beams the one he had flittered calmly to its sister. Luke muttered something nasty and left the room. Clare grumbled quietly and patted for her husband.

"Nice going Serenity..." The more mature sounding of the two said.

"But Eternity, it's fun to bug people...Since they can't do anything to stop us." The one called Serenity giggled.

"Serenity, you know as well as I do who's family we're messing with and she could hurt us." Eternity replied.

"Anni, she wouldn't...Don't think she'll find out." Serenity said, "Now we just have to worry about the goddesses or brother."

"Serenity, she would and you know it, and if the Aunts find out we're in really big trouble." Eternity sighed.

"You're no more fun Eternity." Serenity grumbled.

"Someone around here has to keep you in line..." Damian muttered boredly. Serenity turned slowly and squeaked, ducking to the other side of the sleeping ninja.

"Clare, I have to go deal with a minor problem..." Luke called.

"Does this problem happen to be two moon sisters...?" Clare called back sleepily.

"No, our nephew's having a meltdown..." Luke replied.

"Okay, have fun..." Clare called then put her face against the pillows.

"Oh Clare..." Serenity said, "Wakey wakey, we're stealing your kids." Clare grumbled and swatted way off at the moon sister.

"Okay we'll just take them..." Serenity laughed as she picked Miloh up. Clare grabbed her son and mashed Serenity's face in the pillow beside her, "Be careful Serenity Moon...I've blown up moon's before."

"This family is no fun, I'm leaving..." Serenity pouted.

"Because your pushing the wrong buttons..." Clare grumbled as she sat up. Eternity and Damian were left, "She's so immature..." The brother sighed as he lounged in the air. Clare rubbed her eyes and looked at the brother, "Have I seen you before...?"

"Maybe..." He replied boredly. Clare stared at him then smiled, "Ah, right you're the one that was in Termina. The one who looks like he needs to crap an asteroid."

"There are virgin ears in the room Clare..." Damian boredly pointed out.

"Right...where's the cheesy grin?" Clare asked picking her children up. Damian glanced at her boredly and continued to float about. Clare raised her eye brow and glanced at his sister. Eternity shrugged her shoulders. Clare shrugged back and laid her twins down, "So what brings the moon siblings to our humble abode and waking my husband."

"We get bored with each other so we came to harass you..." Damian replied dully.

"Do you two want some tea?" Clare asked as she shifted to stand.

"No we're good..." Eternity asked, "I heard your niece is having another baby, is it true?"

"Yeah." Clare said. Eternity squealed in delight as her brother sighed. Clare sighed, "Great another Farore..."

"Oh believe me Auntie's worse..." Damian muttered.

"...if your Farore's nephew...oh great..." Clare grumbled.

"We're not actually related, we don't even have parents..." Damian replied.

"So...That still means I'm kinda related to you." Clare said making a face.

"Don't assume I like it either..." Damian yawned.

"Wait until I tell Luke this..." Clare hummed and flopped against the pillows.

"Well come on Eternity, I know if I don't take you back now you'll find some way to go bother Lady Aria..." Damian muttered as he grabbed his sister's collar. Clare waved them off. Damian and his younger sister vanished leaving Clare to herself.

"My family keeps getting stranger and stranger..." Clare said as she laid down and waited for Luke to return. Luke dropped onto the bed next to her ten minutes later with a sigh.

"How was it?" Clare asked wrapping her arms around him.

"And here I thought Anni was a handful..." Luke sighed. Clare smiled and kissed his neck, "Guess what?"

"You're related to those freaks..." Luke muttered.

"Yup, it's going to be fun..." Clare grumbled her every word dripping in sarcasm. Luke hummed and then curled into her, he wasn't relaxed anywhere on his body. She ran her fingers through his hair gently.

"...bloody kid..." Luke muttered darkly.

"Who, Serenity or Link?" Clare whispered as she nuzzled his head.

"Link..." Luke replied.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked moving her hands to make him look at her.

"Take one of Anni's meltdown's, lose the rationality and add twice her strength and you have what I just dealt with..." Luke replied with the most tense and uncomfortable looks she'd ever seen on his face. Clare smiled, "Wanna trade, next time Anni has a meltdown, you get her and I'll get Link when he has his."

"I'd say yet but, I don't want you hurt..." Luke replied as he tucked his face against her neck.

"I can take him." Clare said kissing his temple lightly. Luke sighed and winced.

"Are you okay? Want me to kiss your injures better?" Clare asked.

"Can you fix a cracked rib with a kiss...?" Luke whispered.

"I can try..." Clare whispered as she moved his shirt up gently. There was a nasty black bruise over the scar on his stomach. Clare moved so she could see it better, before blowing her healing magic over it. When she knew it was healed to perfection she kissed it lightly. Luke shifted, "Angel?"

"Hmm?" Clare hummed as she moved back up.

"I'm hurt here too..." Luke said as he pointed to his lips. Clare smiled and kissed his lips passionately. Luke eagerly returned the kiss. Clare smiled and licked his bottom lip. Luke complied and opened for her. She smiled and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He let her be in charge but was mindful of the fact the twins were still with them. Clare smiled and pulled away to kiss his nose. Luke smiled and shifted her back into his arms. She smiled and nuzzled his neck gently. The twins crawled up to lie with them. Clare shifted them so they were in between their parents. Miloh snuggled into her, while Flora snuggled into her father. Clare smiled and kissed their heads gently.

"Let's go to sleep, since the nut jobs are gone..." Luke whispered.

"I agree on the nut job thing and on the sleep." Clare whispered after giving him a quick kiss. Luke pulled the blankets over them then quickly fell asleep, faster than normal. Clare shook her head and closed her eyes to join him. The twins looked at each other then joined their mother and father.


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday

Clare shifted and tucked her head under Luke's arm, blasted sun always getting in her face. Luke muttered something about evil children from the moon as he tightened his hold on her. Clare grumbled quietly then pulled the blanket higher. Luke sighed contently as he settled. Clare sighed softly and nuzzled the inside of Luke's elbow. Luke shifted and shivered lightly. Clare stretched and settled. Miloh shifted against her stomach. Clare smiled and sighed contently. Her young son settled and curled up against her stomach. Clare smiled and opened her eyes. Miloh was curled up against her and Flora was snuggled up against her father's neck. Clare smiled at them then stretched. Miloh whined and snuggled closer. Clare smiled and ran her fingers though his hair. He settled and relaxed. Clare smiled and continued to run her fingers though his hair before doing the same to her own, "I should really cut my hair...it's getting too long..."

"But I like your long hair..." Luke whispered as he kissed her neck.

"It's almost down to my waist..." Clare grumbled as she played with the ends of her hair.

"Can I convince you to just trim it?" Luke whispered.

"Oh, I don't know...that would take a lot of convincing..." Clare hummed teasingly. Luke nuzzled her neck, "Kinda hard for me to convince you with the kids here."

"Well...there's always tonight..." Clare purred quietly.

"But that's tonight, I'm not sure I can wait that long..." Luke whispered as he trailed his fingertips up her breast bone.

"When the kids wake up we can send them to practice..." Clare purred as she trailed her fingers down his shirt to his belt. Luke rumbled quietly and nipped lightly at her pulse point. Clare smiled and licked his temple, "You gotta wait..."

"Then quit teasing me, or I'll magic them to their room..." Luke hissed. Clare smiled and giggled a little seductive giggle before backing off his temple. Luke muttered something under his breath and the kids disappeared, "I have no patients..." Clare giggled that same giggle before locking his lips in a passionate kiss. Luke eagerly returned it after locking the door. He then made quick work of her robe, exposing her skin to the cool air. She shivered lightly before moving closer to him, undoing his shirt. Luke rumbled quietly and pulled her into another kiss. Clare slipped her hand around his chest pushing into the kiss. Luke nipped her lip while sliding his hands across her hips. Clare purred and opened her mouth for him. Luke eagerly deepened the kiss as he shifted her closer. She tilted her head back so it was easier to kiss him. Luke rumbled deeply and broke the kiss to nip at her neck. Clare moaned and tilted her head to the side, letting him get better accesses before going for his temple. Luke shuddered and nipped at the hollow of her neck. Since he moved she couldn't get at him but ran her hands up and down his back seductively. Luke licked the hollow of her neck as he ran his finger across her stomach. She moaned and ran her hands slowly to his chest. He nipped down her breast bone while trailing one chilled finger down the inside of her thigh. Clare moaned louder and shivered.

"Are we convinced yet?" Luke purred trailing his finger back up. Clare smiled and slid down, "Just try a little harder..." Luke pulled her back into place as he took her left peak in his mouth with a growl. Clare moaned louder. He nipped and sucked and licked like he usually did as as tempting as pushing her over the edge was, he found more enjoyment in winding her up. She moaned, groaned and shivered as her eyes slipped shut and her back arched. He tweaked her other peak with his finger and thumb of one hand while he traced circles high on the inside of her thigh with his other thumb. Clare moaned and groaned louder as she clutched the sheets in her hands. Luke released her peak for a moment before nipping at it again.

"Okay okay, I'm convinced..." Clare moaned and gasped. Luke smiled at his victory and released her. Clare sighed softly as she reclaimed lost air. Luke nuzzled her jaw as laid down next to her.

"Just a trim..." Clare whispered as she nuzzled his chin. Luke purred contently as he pulled her against him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "And you need to shave...you're getting a beard..." Luke smiled and purposely nuzzled her neck. Clare squeaked before shaking her head. Luke chuckled, "Get dressed, I'll shave, then we should go check on our niece and nephew." Clare nodded and rolled away to get to the edge of the bed. Luke stretched and sat up, his hair a mess, unshaven and very pleased look on his face. Clare shook her head with a giggle and grabbed some clothes. Luke slipped into the bathroom as the kid banged on the door.

"They're probably upset at you for sending them to their room." Clare called from behind the screen. Luke snapped his fingers and unlocked the door. The kids ran in and looked around for their father. Luke chuckled and smiled to himself.

"He's in the bathroom kids." Clare said as she changed.

"Mommy are we going somewhere?" Flora asked. Clare smiled, "We're going up to the Inn again." Both children squealed in delight and ran off to get ready. Clare smiled and stepped out from behind the screen with a red sweater with a black pair of pants. Luke came out shortly after her, clean shaven and dressed in all black. Clare grabbed a tie and pulled her bangs and some hair behind her ears into a pony tail. Luke smiled and looped his arms around her. Clare leaned against him smiling.

"Ready?" Luke asked.

"Are you?" Clare asked in return. Luke smiled and nodded. She returned the smile before taking his hand and after placing a kiss to the top of it, took him downstairs. Luke chuckled and followed. The twins were bouncing on their feet waiting for them, already ready.

"And what are you two so happy about?" Luke asked and crouched down to their level.

"We're going to go see Anni...aren't we mommy?" Flora asked looking up at her mother. Clare smiled and nodded, "Yes we are...just calm down, I need my tea first." The both sighed and sat down. Clare shook her head and went into the kitchen, "Do you want some coffee Luke?"

"Already ahead of you Angel..." Luke said meeting her at the door with a cup of tea.

"Thanks, you always make it perfect." Clare said kissing his cheek before sipping her tea. Luke smiled and shooed her over to the couch. She smiled and sat on the cushions to sip her tea. Luke scooped the children up and placed them on the couch between them. Clare shook her head when they squirmed before sipping her tea. Luke smiled and finished his coffee. Clare finished her tea and took the cups, "I'll just put these in the sink." Luke smiled and shooed the kids outside. Clare came back and slipped her boots on. Luke shook his head as Flora tackled her brother into the snow, he was already ready to go. Clare glanced at him, "Don't you ever take things slowly?"

"How long does it take to put one's coat and boots on?" Luke asked. Clare glared at him and quickly slipped her coat on before tackling him out the door, closing it with a touch of magic.

"Did I touch a nerve?" Luke chuckled.

"Call me slow again..." Clare growled as she stood off him. Luke pulled her back against him and kissed her soundly. Clare smiled and kissed him back.

"I'm sorry, you know I don't always think before I speak..." Luke apologized.

"Apology accepted, I could never stay mad at you for very long anyway." Clare replied. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead before letting her up. She smiled and brushed the snow off of herself. Luke shifted and sat up. The twins jumped on his back laughing. Luke chuckled and stood up. Clare smiled, "Come on." Luke shifted the twins so they were in front of him before following Clare. Clare marched up to the Inn, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Umm...good morning?" Link greeted as Sophie helped the twins into their coats.

"Miloh and Flora wanted to come up..." Clare said putting her hand on his shoulder. Link nodded as Luke set the kids down and stripped them of the outside clothes. Clare wrapped her arm around Link's neck, trapping his head in a chock hold, giving him a noogie.

"Ack, Clare!" Link squawked. Clare kept at it before releasing him. Link growled and vaulted over the couch to try and grab his sister. Clare smiled and kept dancing out of his reach, "You can't reach, runt." Link continued to chase after her while Luke took the kids upstairs. Miloh and Flora wrapped their arms around their dad's neck. Luke smiled and set the kids down at the top of the stairs. They stood and walked over to Anni's door. Anni's attention was on her knitting not the window for once.

"Anni!" The twins called and ran to the bed to climb up on it.

"Hi guys..." Anni replied as she smiled and set her knitting down to hug them.

"Mom's being weird..." Miloh said as the front door slammed.

"You're mom is always weird honey..." Anni replied as she ruffled his hair.

"Well, I think she's normal..." Flora huffed, crossing her little arms.

"I'm sorry sweetie..." Anni cooed as she hugged the young girl a little tighter. Flora gave in and hugged Anni. Anni smiled and smoothed Flora's hair. Miloh turned to his dad, "Are you coming in?" Anni glanced up and looked at her uncle. Flora turned and smiled, "Come on dad, Mommy's bugging Link right now." Luke shook his head and crossed the room, as Anni opened her arms for a hug. Miloh and Flora smiled then looked out the window when they heard a scream, too deep to be their mother. Anni shook her head then glared, now demanding a hug from her uncle. Luke shook his head again when another scream came before hugging his niece. Anni smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"How have you been holding up?" Luke asked as he sat next to the twins.

"I'm kinda bored, Link doesn't always remember the things I ask for..." Anni said quietly as she looked at her hands.

"...Do you want to go sit on the couch?" Miloh asked as he looked up at her. Anni nodded, not liking to admit she was completely helpless.

"Dad, pick Anni up and help her down stairs." Flora said standing up to climb off the bed. Luke chuckled at his daughter as he pulled the blankets back and gently picked up his niece. Miloh climbed off after his sister then they both went to the door. Luke shifted Anni carefully then carried her downstairs. Miloh and Flora were helping each other down the long stairs.

"You two be careful..." Luke said.

"We are dad." They both replied. Luke smiled and carefully placed Anni on the couch before wrapping a blanket around her, "Do you want a cup of tea?" Miloh and Flora both got to the bottom floor before they walked over to a chair.

"Please." Anni replied as she beckoned the twins to come sit with her, "He's moving again..." Miloh went over quickly but Flora looked at the door before following her brother. Anni smiled and waited for them to make themselves comfortable. The door opened and Link walked wearily, it seemed Clare wore him out. Anni was distracted by the twins whom now had their hands on her stomach. Clare came in, bone dry as Link had snow on him, "Oh Anni, how are you?"

"Actually...I feel a lot better..." Anni replied.

"You just needed to get...Link are you okay, your face is going red?" Clare asked poking him. Anni looked at him, having a feeling she knew why her husband was getting so worked up.

"The doctor said bed rest. You being down here is not bed rest. This is not rest, you are going back up to your room. Who brought you down here? Did you walk? If you did you are going back up to your room!" Link demanded.

"Link...I feel better, and I didn't walk. You keep forgetting about me..." Anni whispered as she stared at her lap, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I have to look after our other kids Anni." Link said as Clare prepared to smack his head. Anni bit her lip to keep from crying as she clenched her hands in the blanket.

"Kids cover your eyes..." Clare ordered. The twins complied and there was a loud smack. Anni flinched and swallowed thickly. Link looked at Clare, who had smacked him in the back of the head, "Why'd you hit me?"

"Cause Anni can't and you shouldn't forget about her you brat." The ninja answered.

"No...it's okay...I'll go back to my room...Uncle can you help me..." Anni said quietly.

"No...Clare's right...I shouldn't forget about you...And I guess if you didn't come down on your own then you can stay down here..." Link said as he stepped around Clare, to go to Anni's side. All the colour that had returned to Anni's complexion was gone, and she was trembling as she tried to keep herself from crying. Link hugged her gently as Clare went to sit in front of the fire.

"Why don't you have any faith in me...like you used?" Anni whispered.

"Because the doctor said..." Link whispered back. Anni stiffened and slapped him across the cheek and stood on her own, "What about what I have to say! It's my body for crying out loud and I know how I feel better than anyone!" She sobbed as she trembled. Clare dived to catch Miloh and Flora and she ended up hitting her head on the couch, catching the twins, "Ow..." Link rubbed his cheek, "But..."

"Don't but me, you haven't really listened to anything I say for two years Link! Do you even care anymore?" Anni cried.

"I still care Anni! It's been overwhelming with Sophie and the twins." Link said, still rubbing his cheek.

"Then let me help! You don't have to have them with you all the time. I hardly see them anymore because you won't let me, I'm on bed rest but I'm not helpless, I can handle having them with me." Anni said, she wasn't calmed but she was quieter.

"But I just want you to rest...But if you feel up to having them with you...I'll let them see you." Link said, moving his hand finally.

"Link do you know how stressful it is not to see my kids, I can't rest if I'm stressed." Anni replied.

"Very stressful." Link sighed and looked off to the side, ashamed. Anni weakly hugged him, "I just want to see my kids Link..." Link hugged her back, "You can see them whenever you want..." He whispered. Luke finally came back into the room. Anni finally relaxed and promptly fainted. Link had a good hold on her and laid her back down on the couch.

"Okay, who got her all worked up?" Luke asked with an irritated tone.

"I did..."Link sighed as he covered his wife, forgetting the ninja on the floor.

"Angel, would you like a cup of tea?" Luke asked as he crossed the room and collected her and the children off the floor.

"Which of your three is asking?" Clare asked opening her eyes.

"Clare, you're my Angel..." Luke replied as he set her in the chair nearest to Anni.

"No..I mean which of you three Luke's is asking?" Clare asked as she put her hand on the bump on her head from hitting the couch. Luke sighed and checked her for a minor concussion. With a firm shake of her head, "Yes, tea would be good..." Luke kissed her forehead and then went to make a cup of tea. Clare moved around so her legs were draped over the arm and her head resting on the other, the twins safely nestled in the middle.

"Mama, is Anni okay?" Miloh asked watching his cousin.

"She'll be fine..." Clare whispered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What was everyone yelling about?" Flora asked.

"Stress issues." Clare answered softly.

"Mommy are you okay?" Both twins asked.

"Just bumped my head, I'll be fine..." Clare said waving it off with a smile. Both of them snuggled into her. Clare smiled and kissed their heads. Luke returned with a cup of tea for her. Clare smiled as she took the cup.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why is your mark bugging you?" Clare asked as she sipped her tea.

"No, your eyes are a little glassy..." Luke replied. Clare hummed and sipped her tea.

"Oh goddesses ... I think I'm going to be sick..." Anni whimpered as she came around.

"Be sick somewhere else or I'll be joining you..." Clare whispered. Link picked her up gently, "Up we go..." He then carried her away.

"Don't lock her in her room!" Clare called on his way up. She received no reply. Clare shook her head then finished her tea, "My head still hurts..."

"Come on, let's go home..." Luke whispered as he picked her up. Clare sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Luke fazed them home to the master bedroom.

"What about our things?" Clare asked as she looked up at him.

"I'll go back and get them later..." Luke replied as he laid her and the kids on the bed. Clare nodded and covered herself and the kids.

"You let me know when you're feeling better alright?" Luke whispered as he kissed her temple. Clare nodded and sighed. Luke squeezed her shoulder then made to leave.

"Now where are you going?" Clare asked looking glassy eyed and dreary eyed.

"To let you get some rest?" Luke replied.

"What are you going to do?" Clare asked as she reached for his hand.

"Don't know..." Luke replied as she caught his fingertips.

"You could stay...until I fall asleep..." Clare whispered.

"Okay..." Luke replied and sat beside her. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes. Luke smiled softly and stroked her cheek. Clare smiled and sighed as her breathing softened and evened.

"Sleep tight Angel..." Luke whispered, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side. Her grip on her husband's fingers tightened momentarily before relaxing. He smiled softly and intertwined their fingers. Clare slept peacefully. Luke eventually sat down on the floor and fell asleep with his arms folded on the bed, their fingers still linked together. Clare shuffled closer to him. Silence settled over them and the children as they all slept. Clare had laid her head near his as she stretched. Luke shifted slightly but stayed in his current position. They slept until noon, to which Clare heard three growling stomachs. Luke was still sound asleep with their fingers twined together. Clare stretched and shifted, waking up slowly. Luke nuzzled her hand in his sleep. Clare smiled as she opened her eyes. Luke looked quite peaceful, though it was odd he was on the floor. Clare gently grabbed his arms and pulled him onto the bed next to him. Luke shifted, taking a moment to get comfortable again. Clare nuzzled his nose gently before kissing his forehead. Luke whined and shifted closer to her. She smiled and moved her un occupied hand to run her fingers though his hair. Luke settled and his hold on her hand relaxed. Clare smiled and tucked his head under her chin. For someone who was willing to leave the room, he was being very clingy. Clare smiled and nuzzled his head before kissing it gently. Luke's eyes opened a crack. Clare had placed her chin on his head and was running her hand through his hair. Luke sighed and nuzzled closer to her as he closed his eyes again. Clare smiled and closed her eyes. He nuzzled the hollow of her neck, "Feeling any better?"

"My head doesn't hurt as much now." Clare replied nuzzling his head gently.

"But it still hurts doesn't it?" Luke asked.

"Just a little pain, nothing I haven't dealt with before." Clare said off handily. Luke nuzzled her neck again. Clare patted his head lightly, "We should get up...you're all hungry." Luke sighed and untangled himself from her. Clare smiled and sat up, the twins waking up slowly to their growling stomachs. Miloh naturally snuggled into his mother's warmth.

"Come on guys, let's get some lunch into you." Clare said picking Miloh up. Luke scooped up Flora, who yawned and snuggled into him. Clare smiled and stood, going downstairs. Luke followed her, just as groggy as his daughter. Clare prepared lunch for the four of them. Luke and the kids did their best to stay awake.

"You guys can go back to sleep after lunch." Clare said as she gave the twins their lunch as she slid a plate in front of Luke.

"Will you come with us?" Luke asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"Maybe..." Clare said as she kissed his cheek. Luke smiled and started on his lunch. Clare moved her plate over to her and ate quietly. Luke ate at the same pace of her. Clare glanced at him and smiled. Luke smiled as well but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you okay? Is something bothering you?" Clare asked as she put her hand to his forehead.

"Just stressed, I don't like seeing Anni like that..." Luke replied quietly.

"She'll be fine. I don't think Link will be ignoring her anymore." Clare said. Luke was nodding, but now that it was quiet, she could hear his slightly accelerated heart beat.

"You need to have more faith in her Luke." Clare said as she wrapped one of his arms around her middle.

"I do...But I still worry about her, she's my other daughter, more than my niece..." Luke sighed.

"You just need to relax. She'll be fine. Now that we're done eating, the kids have fallen back to sleep, I say we go join them." Clare replied. Luke nodded and removed his arm. Clare grabbed his hand, "I'll get the dishes later." Luke nodded again and picked up Miloh. Clare picked up Flora and took her family back upstairs to the master bedroom. Luke followed with no resistance. Clare crawled onto the bed first before lying Flora in front of her. Luke handed her Miloh. Clare took her son and laid him down beside his sister. Luke sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. Clare sat up and shuffled over to him and started to massage his shoulders. He was so tense almost like Bellum's mark was back. She sighed and kept massaging his shoulders. Luke leaned into her touch, relaxing after a little.

"Do you want to talk about your troubles?" Clare asked as she moved from his shoulders to his upper back.

"I don't like seeing them fight...I thought she was happy with him and was finally being open but apparently she's still bottling everything up..." Luke sighed.

"In every marriage there needs to be fighting, I don't know why, but everyone usually ends up fighting." Clare said as she rubbed his arm.

"But he doesn't see that he's hurting her...Anni's always been affectionate and she needs her family..." Luke muttered.

"But I don't think he knew that...She might've never told him until today. This is all new to him." Clare said as she massaged around his neck. Luke sighed, "But getting all worked up when she's supposed to be resting isn't the best way."

"True but sometimes it's the way it happens...we can't do anything about it." Clare replied as she kept working the tension out of his back muscles. Luke sighed and laid back into her lap, "That boy is hopeless..." Clare smiled softly and worked her hands in circular motions on his temples, "Yes he is." He muttered something nasty in Sheikhan and finally began to relax. Clare shook her head as she kept working. Luke sighed contently and took her left hand to kiss her palm. Clare smiled and kissed his forehead. Luke sat up and turned to lie on the bed, bringing her down with him. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek. Luke nuzzled her neck and promptly fell asleep. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek again before closing her eyes. Luke settled against her and a peaceful expression settled on his face. Clare fell into a easily awakened sleep. Luke nuzzled her neck in his sleep. She absently rubbed his back. Luke opened his eyes for a minute and stroked her cheek hoping to settle her. She sighed softly and fell deeper into sleep. Luke smiled groggily and fell back to sleep but not before kissing her jaw. She tucked her head under his chin and nuzzled his collar bone. He held her close as he slept soundly until late into the evening. Clare sighed against his chest, breathing in his ocean breeze scent. Around eight the twins awoke and played quietly until a knock on the door made them jump and squeak. Clare opened her eyes and closed them with a quiet groan.

"Mama...There's somebody at the door..." Flora said quietly as she tapped her mother's shoulder.

"Okay..." Clare whispered as she untangled herself from her husband's arms to go to the door. Luke grumbled and tried to grab her again. Clare slid a pillow in her place before going to the door. Luke grumbled and ended up snuggling the twins. Clare shook her head as she went to the stairs. There was another knock, but it was a patient one.

"Coming..." Clare called as she got to the door. The knocking stopped. Clare opened the door with a covered yawn. Link was once again standing at her door.

"Yes?" Clare asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Umm...Anni wants to know if you could come see her for a bit?" Link asked, he was probably still upset with himself for not stopping to think about his wife. Clare nodded, "Give me a minute..." Link nodded and waited outside.

"Luke, I'm going to the Inn, I'll be back." Clare called as she looked around, "Oh...our stuff is still at the Inn." Link tapped her shoulder, in his left hand were her coat and boots.

"Thanks runt..." Clare said as she pulled her boots on and slipped on her coat. Link laughed hollowly. Clare smiled and pushed him out the door, "Let's go." Link followed her, you could tell he was beating himself up on the inside.

"Just don't do it again Link." Clare said as she stepped through the snow.

"I just can't believe I did that to her, she's my world and I treated her like she didn't matter..." Link muttered. Clare patted his shoulder, "It's all trial and error. You're new at this and you'll get it eventually."

"I miss having you around all the time..." Link sighed, "When you lived with us, I could ask you anything without having to go too far."

"You're not going that far to the house. And it's time you learn for yourself. I can't help you all the time Link." Clare replied as she patted his back. Link sighed and opened the door.

"You'll do fine. I have faith in the both of you, now, I've got to go visit my dear niece." Clare said.

"Go slow with her, she doesn't quiet have her strength back...which is completely my fault..." Link said.

"It's both of your faults." Clare said as she climbed the stairs.

"I'm the one that got her all worked up..." Link muttered as he went to make tea.

"She doesn't talk to you." Clare muttered as she got to the floor where Anni's room was. The first thing she heard was a muffled thump followed by an ill groan. Clare walked to Anni's room. The young girl was lying on the floor in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Clare asked. Anni didn't answer, her eyes were glassy and her skin was pale and clammy looking. Clare sighed and picked her up and packed her back to bed. Anni whimpered and swallowed thickly.

"Where were you going?" Clare asked as she sat on the bed beside the sick woman. Anni weakly pointed to the stone sitting beside an empty bowl. Clare smiled and took the bowl, "I'll be right back." Anni whimpered and rolled to his side. Clare went and filled the bowl before coming back and dropping the stone in. Anni sighed as the mist settled around her, some of her colour returning. Clare smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed again.

"I'm sorry..." Anni whispered.

"Again with the apologies...what are you apologizing about?" Clare asked as she stretched.

"For being such a pain in your ass..." Anni replied. Clare sighed, "You are not a pain in my ass, or anyone's ass for that matter. You just need to tell Link how you feel and what you need. You're both new at this and it'll be hard until you get it right." Anni gave her a look that said, 'don't you think I've been doing that?'

"How else would he know if you didn't tell him you needed your family?" Clare asked raising her eyebrow, "He's not physic Anni, you need to talk to him."

"Auntie Clare, I tell him every day, he'd forget his head if it weren't attached to his neck." Anni replied.

"Then he would know better but apparently he didn't." Clare said. Anni sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Now you don't have to take my advice, but you should talk to Link. He wishes we still lived up here so he could ask me things before he does it. But I will not always be here for your guys. You two need to sort it out." Clare said.

"I wish you still lived here, I miss you when you're gone..." Anni whispered.

"I'm just down the hill and to the right. I'm never very far when you're in need. And you still have that silly summoning spell." Clare said.

"If I could find the bloody thing..." Anni sighed and struggled to push herself upright. Clare smiled and helped Anni up, "I should be able to find it. It's made with part of my magic." Anni hugged her tightly, "Thank you for putting up with my and Link's stupidity..." She whispered.

"It's okay, that's what family is for." Clare said patting her head, "And we were friends before family." Anni sighed then jumped as her child shifted.

"Now you just relax and take care of yourself, your family, your relationship and your newest child." Clare said patting her head. Anni pulled away slowly and placed her hand to her stomach, "No matter how many kids I have and how much I love it, I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"Just be careful okay. Don't over stress yourself." Clare said as she ran her hands through her own hair, "And I really need to trim this..." Anni smiled and pulled out the scissors she had been using with her knitting, "Want me to do it?"

"Okay, just a trim though, I want it cut but your uncle would throw a fit if I did." Clare answered turning her back to Anni. Anni smiled and evenly trimmed her Aunt's hair, taking off all the damaged ends. Clare sat still and waited patiently. Ten minutes later Anni ran her fingers through Clare's hair then patted her shoulder, "Done..."

"Thanks." Clare said as she took her hair and started to braid it. Anni smiled and placed the scissors on the nightstand before laying her hand against her stomach.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Clare asked as she tied the end of her braid with a red ribbon.

"No, I just wanted to say thank you and I needed a little reassurance that I was going to be alright..." Anni replied.

"Well you'll be just fine." Clare replied smiling. Anni smiled as well then winced. Clare smiled, "Well, I'll see you three later, I've got to get home." Anni nodded as she rubbed her stomach, "What's with my kids and their love of causing me pain?"

"It's they're sign they love you." Clare said smiling. Anni laughed, the pain showing through. Clare smiled and shook her head, "Okay I'll see you guys later." Anni sighed and laid down with another wince, "Can you send Link, I can't move him on my own..."

"Okay." Clare said and smiled then stood. Anni placed her fingers to her temple. Clare went out of the room and down stairs, "Link, Anni needs you and I'll see you later." Link nodded and headed upstairs with the tea. Clare grabbed her coat and boots pulling them on before grabbing the kid's and Luke's things and going outside. She heard Anni squeak, "Link your hands are freezing..." Clare shook her head and closed the door behind her, getting ready for a long and cold walk back to her house. Much to her surprise Luke was waiting for her on the stairs.

"Were you waiting long?" Clare asked as she looked down at him.

"A few minutes..." Luke answered as he stood.

"Are you cold?" Clare asked as she grabbed his arm.

"When am I cold?" Luke replied as he wrapped his arm around her.

"During the fall." Clare replied as she leaned against him. Luke chuckled then fingered the ends of her hair, "You got it trimmed."

"Anni did it for me." Clare said smiling.

"How is she?" Luke asked as they headed home.

"She'll be fine...Just a little in pain because of the baby." Clare replied. Luke nodded. Clare smiled and leaned into him. Luke smiled and kissed her temple.

"Still stressed?" Clare asked as she leaned down to get some snow.

"No, I'm feeling better." Luke replied, "And since when do I need a reason to kiss you?"

"I wasn't talking about that...If you were still stressed, I wouldn't do this." Clare said as she shoved the hand full of snow down his back and ran. Luke shuddered and took chase. Clare was laughing as she ran, but she hit a patch of ice and slid away, at a high speed. Luke cringed when she went head first into a snow bank.

"Gah, cold cold!" Clare grumbled as she pulled herself out and shivered, throwing her hood over her snow covered hair. Luke smiled softly as he scooped her up and held her against him.

"I...I demand a bath...when we get home..." Clare stuttered.

"Whatever you want Angel..." Luke cooed. She nodded and hunkered down in his arms to warm up. Luke kissed her nose and carried her home. She scrunched her nose before shivering. Luke rubbed her stomach. Clare slipped her arms into her coat and hugged herself to keep the warmth in. Luke opened the door and carried her inside and sat her down in front of the fire, "I'll go run your bath." She nodded not trusting her voice. Luke kissed her temple and wrapped a blanket around her. She wrapped it tight around her, "I really hate winter..." Luke hugged her quickly then disappeared upstairs. Clare shivered involuntary and coughed lightly. Luke reappeared just as she coughed, "Dear goddesses, please tell me you're not sick again..." Luke whispered as he picked her up.

"Hate to tell you but I think it's worse..." Clare whispered. Luke sighed, "Come on let's get you warmed up."

"Hopefully we can get this quick so I don't worry people..." Clare whispered. Luke nodded and carried her upstairs. Clare nuzzled into his warm chest. Luke set her on her feet in the bathroom. She quickly stripped and climbed into the warm water. Luke rubbed her arms and shoulders. Clare smiled and relaxed. Luke hugged her tightly. She tilted her head back to look at him.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked quietly.

"Still a bit cold, but I think we got it before it got permanent." Clare replied. Luke nodded and kissed her neck. Clare smiled and relaxed.

"I don't want you to get sick again..." Luke whispered.

"I try hard not to but..." Clare whispered and sunk into the water. Luke shuddered and held her tighter. She kept in the water, warming up. Luke whispered something in his native language. She looked at him, but smiled. Luke kissed her neck again. Clare smiled and leaned her head against him.

"Come on out, the water's getting cold." Luke said quietly. Clare smiled and stood slowly, "Okay." Luke released her and grabbed a towel. Clare stepped out of the tube and grabbed the towel. Luke wrapped her up and kissed her temple. Clare smiled and leaned against him before drying herself off. Luke disappeared to get her warm pyjamas. Clare waited patiently. Luke brought them back along with clean undergarments. She took them and slipped everything on before drying her hair.

"Come on, bed..." Luke whispered. Clare nodded and pulled her hair back. Luke led her to bed and pulled her into his lap. She leaned completely against him. Luke hugged her tightly and laid them down. Clare nuzzled his chest lightly. Luke kissed her forehead and laid his cheek on her head. She sighed as her breathing evened.

"Get better soon Angel..." Luke whispered and stayed up a little longer make sure she was really asleep. She nuzzled her chest lightly, truly asleep. Luke squeezed her before joining her.


	5. Thrusday of December

Thursday of December

Clare shifted slightly in her sleep. Luke was already up making tea and coffee, they had promised Anni they'd see her today. Clare pulled herself up to a sitting position and groaned before flopping against the bed again.

"Mama?" Flora asked, peeking over the edge of the bed.

"Hmmm?" Clare hummed as she peeked at her daughter.

"Are you gonna get up?" Miloh asked, mimicking his sister's actions. Clare groaned and pushed herself up, "Okay...I'm up..." Both kids promptly tackled her and hugged her tightly. Clare hugged her kids back, "Okay, go tell your dad, I'm up...I need to change."

"Okay." They both chimed and ran off giggling. Clare sighed and stood from the bed. Fresh snow was falling outside. Clare grumbled and glared at the window before going towards her changing screen with a black skirt and a black sweater and a black turtle neck shirt.

"Mommy breakfast!" The twins called happily. Clare sighed and called, "I'll be down in a minute." Irian yawned from her place in the window sill. The ninja dressed and stretched, walking out from behind the screen. It then dawned on her, her style had changed quiet a lot since she arrived in Levious and had children. She looked down at herself and sighed.

"And why is my dark Angel sighing?" Luke asked from the door way.

"Would you thought nine years ago I would wear a skirt or dark colours?" Clare asked him.

"No, not a skirt anyway..." Luke replied as he crossed the room to her, "Why?"

"I feel old." Clare muttered absently.

"Oh Angel..." Luke whispered and hugged her tightly, "You're still as beautiful, no, more beautiful than the day I met you." Clare leaned against him. Luke kissed her soundly on the lips. Clare smiled and kissed him back.

"I don't know what's going through your pretty head , but you're beautiful and you always will me." Luke whispered. She smiled, "Thanks." Luke tapped her cheek lightly, "Don't thank me for telling the truth, it makes me feel like you don't believe me."

"I believe you but I still feel old." Clare said as she tapped his nose.

"Dearest you're only in your thirties..." Luke replied as he kissed her fingertips, "If anyone around here is allowed to feel old it's me."

"You're only four years older than me." Clare whispered. Luke chuckled and scooped her up, "Enough idle talk breakfast is getting cold."

"Okay okay, let's go." Clare hummed. Luke smiled and kissed her temple and carried her downstairs. Clare leaned her head against him.

"So, how do you think our little family up the way is doing?" Luke asked as they stepped into the living room.

"Good hopefully." Clare replied.

"Me too..." Luke commented as he set her on her feet.

"We just saw them a week ago...so hopefully good." Clare said.

"But you know what Anni's like..." Luke replied as he shooed her into the dining room.

"Yeah." Clare replied as she slipped into the dining room. The twins had finished their breakfast and were playing quietly on the floor, on the table were hot waffles and fresh fruit. Clare went to her seat and sat down, eating her breakfast. Luke placed a cup of tea before her and kissed her temple as he sat down. She smiled and took the tea to sip it lightly. Perfect, just like his cooking. She smiled and finished her breakfast slowly, savouring every bite. Luke toyed with her wedding band as he finished his coffee. Clare smiled and picked up his hand to kiss his knuckles. Luke smiled and ran the same hand across her cheek. She smiled and finished her breakfast.

"Come on, let's get ready to go." Luke said as he took the dishes. Clare smiled, "Okay. Miloh, Flora get ready."

"Okay!" They chimed and ran off. Clare smiled and stood to go get ready herself.

"Mommy, do you think Anni will be awake this time?" Miloh asked.

"Maybe, there is a chance." Clare said as she pulled her boats on. Miloh smiled as Luke came in and slipped on his coat. Clare smiled and pulled her coat on. Miloh helped his sister with her coat while Luke wrapped his arms around their mother. She leaned against him with a smile.

"Can we go now?" The twins asked.

"Okay, let's go." Clare replied. Luke smiled and took her hand as the kids ran out the now open the door. Clare shook her head and walked after them. Luke tucked their hands in his pocket as they followed their children. Clare smiled and leaned against him.

"Do you think we should give them another sibling?" Luke asked as the kids played. Clare smiled and winked at him, "Maybe."

"How long do you want to wait?" Luke asked smiling.

"Hmm..." Clare hummed teasingly.

"Oh come on sweetie, let me know..." Luke begged nuzzling her jaw. Clare smiled and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear, "I'll tell you...later..." Luke sighed and complied, "Okay..." Clare smirked and stepped away, "That's if you manage to catch me." She said as she scooped the children up then took off to the Inn. Luke chuckled and used his new trick to beat her to the Inn, where he hid in the shadows and waited. Clare thought she was winning as she touched the porch and set the kids down. Both kids ran inside. Clare sighed happily and turned to wait for Luke but didn't see him.

"Oh hey kids..." Link greeted as he picked up her kids. Clare frowned and looked around, "Where is he...?" Luke snaked his arms around her, "Boo." She jumped and spun around.

"I caught you..." Luke whispered as he kissed her quickly. She smiled and kissed him back before breaking it, "Yes you did."

"So you'll tell me later?" Luke coaxed.

"I'll tell you later." Clare replied nipping his temple before ducking under his arm to go inside. Luke chuckled and followed her. Clare took her coat off and hung it on the peg, "So how is Anni, Link?"

"Better, much better. The doctor said she's made amazing progress and she's now allowed out of bed for short periods of time, she's upstairs if you want to talk to her." Link replied.

"Who needs doctors..." Clare grumbled to herself before going upstairs.

"Don't mention them around her..." Luke hissed to his nephew.

"Why not?" Link asked, truly confused. Clare shook her head and went to Anni's room. The sound of knitting needles clicking together was the first thing she heard over the twins chatting on either side of her.

"Knock knock." Clare said tapping on the door frame. Anni looked up and smiled , much of her colour had returned and her eyes were brighter, "Morning..."

"Morning." Clare said smiling. Anni set her knitting down and set her hands in her lap, "Well come in." Clare smiled and walked in, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, but I didn't need some moron in a white coat to tell me that..." Anni replied, "Don't tell Link I fired him." Clare smiled, "I won't that's our secret okay kids?" Clare asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. Miloh and Flora nodded and climbed onto the bed. Clare smiled and ran her fingers through her children's hair. Anni smiled and then jumped slightly with a small 'oh'. Clare smiled and tucked her hands in her sleeves. Anni smiled and placed her hands on her rounded stomach as the twins looked at their mother, asking the wrong person for permission.

"Don't look at me, ask Anni." Clare said nodding to their cousin.

"Come on guys, I don't mind." Anni told them with a soft smile, that one that made all the people around her melt. The twins smiled and put their hands on her stomach. Anni smiled and moved their hands to where the child was kicking. Clare smiled and kept her hands tucked in her sleeves.

"Are you cold?" Anni asked as the kids placed their ears to her stomach searching for the infant's heartbeat.

"Just a bit." Clare hummed. Anni smiled and wrapped a blanket around her, "Is something bothering you?"

"No, why would you think that?" Clare asked.

"You're quiet..." Anni replied.

"Aren't I always quiet?" Clare asked as she shifted.

"No not really..." Anni replied and then winced.

"Luke made the wrong tea..." Clare muttered as she shifted again.

"Isn't' he usually really careful about that...?" Anni asked a pained edge to her sweet tone.

"No man can time this right..." Clare grumbled and eventually surrendered to rub her stomach.

"Oh Auntie..." Anni soothed as she placed her hand on Clare's wrist.

"I'll be fine..."Clare muttered softly.

"Are you sure?" Anni asked trying to keep her own pain at bay.

"Yeah, we've all been through this." Clare said waving her hand off handily. Anni nodded then doubled over with a wince. Clare sighed, "Do you want something for that?"

"No...he's just sitting wrong..." Anni replied quietly, twins looked worried.

"Want me to get Link?" Clare asked. Anni shook her head and took a few deep breaths as she leaned back, her hand to her stomach.

"I would help, but I don't think you want my ice cold hands touching your stomach." Clare said keeping her hand in her sleeves. Anni frowned and placed her hand to her Aunt's neck. The young woman's hand was far colder than hers. Clare shifted slightly, "You Levians always have cold hands..." Anni removed her hand and shook it a little trying to get her blood to circulate properly. Clare shivered unintentionally, "I really hate winter."

"You're not the only one..." Anni muttered then groaned and laid down on her side. Clare smiled and shivered, "I think I'm going to sit in front of the fire..." Anni nodded, not trusting her voice to not give away her pain.

"Kids, you can stay up here with Anni or you can come down with me your choice..." Clare said as she bundled the blanket around Anni carefully. Miloh cuddled up next to Anni while Flora reached for her mother. Clare smiled and picked Flora up, "Okay, let's go get warmed up." Miloh yawned and fell asleep with his cousin. Clare packed Flora down stairs and promptly sat in front of the fire, shivering slightly.

"What's the matter Angel?" Luke asked.

"I'm cold..." Clare muttered as she grabbed the nearest blanket and wrapped it around herself and Flora. Luke got off the couch and sat beside her, "Is that all?" She shook her head and tucked one of her hands under both shirts to rub her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luke whispered as he placed one of his much warmer hands under hers.

"Because it just happened..." Clare grumbled. Luke kissed her temple and rubbed her stomach. Clare leaned against him, closing her eyes.

"Do you want me to make you a cup of tea?" Luke whispered. She nodded slightly.

"Alright..." Luke replied and slowly removed his hand so some of his warmth remained. Clare pulled her shirts back in place before leaning off him. Luke kissed her temple as he stood then slipped in to the kitchen. Clare shifted Flora so she could wrap the blanket tighter.

"Mama, are you alright?" Flora asked looking up at her mother.

"Just cold dear." Clare answered, she didn't want to worry her daughter. Flora pouted and hugged her mother tighter. Clare smiled and ran her fingers through Flora's hair.

"Mama's a bad liar..." Flora muttered.

"But a good actor, now let's, how about I show you some ninja tricks while we're waiting?" Clare asked as she shifted. Flora glared at her for a moment before nodding. Clare smiled, "What do you want to learn first?" Flora shrugged her shoulders.

"Well the first thing I learned was how to be quiet and sneak up on people...It's easy and doesn't require magic, so let's go with that." Clare said.

"But Mama I can already do that..." Flora defended.

"Okay, go sneak up on your dad." Clare said nodded to the kitchen doors. Flora ran on off, moving as quietly as her cousin, which was somewhat spooky. Clare watched silently. Flora easily crept up on her father and stole his rupees before returning to her mother. Clare smiled and took the rupees, "Good, next thing would have to be speed." Which would most likely have to wait as Flora still stumbled when she walked. The next on the list would have to be accuracy. Which she proved she had no problem by hitting the bell above the door with her ball. Clare thought the next had to do with magic, poofing. Luke returned with a cup of tea and sat next to her again, "Here you go Angel..."

"Thank you...and this is yours." Clare said handing him the bag of rupees that Flora took.

"Great, now I have two ninjas..." Luke muttered as he tucked his money away and wrapped his arm back around her. Clare smiled as she hugged Flora, "Better keep an eye out, there's a chance you'll be her target for her training."

"Dually noted..." Luke replied as he placed his hand against the skin of her stomach. Clare smiled and sipped her tea lightly. Flora yawned and snuggled into her mother's neck before falling asleep. Clare smiled and cradled her daughter gently as she sipped her tea.

"Any better?" Luke asked as he soothed small circles with his thumb.

"It take a little white for it take effect Luke." Clare said as she shook her head.

"Sorry, I just don't like seeing you hurting..." Luke whispered.

"We go through this every month Luke..." Clare whispered back as she leaned against him.

"And every month I hate it..." Luke grumbled. Clare shook her head, "You're not the only one..." Luke sighed and continued to rub circles against her skin. After she finished her tea, Clare shifted to lie across his lap. Luke took Flora and shifted her. Clare closed her eyes and relaxed. Luke smiled softly and rubbed her lower back. Clare smiled lightly and slowly drifted off to have a nap.

"Rest well Angels..." Luke whispered as he kept watch over her and Flora as well as the now napping Link on the couch. Clare turned her head and nuzzled his stomach lightly. Luke smiled and ran his fingers across her cheek before shifting carefully so he could keep watch comfortably. Clare awoke when she heard someone call her. Luke had fallen asleep watching them. Clare set Flora in her father's arms and stood, to go see who was calling her. Link was gone so that left Anni or Miloh. Clare walked up the stairs, the tea still working. And from cuddling with her two living heaters, her hands were finally warm. Clare kept then tucked in the sleeves to keep them warm as she walked down the hall to Anni's room. Miloh was just coming out when he ran into her legs. Clare picked him up before he fell, "Hello."

"Mama, Anni's crying and I don't know why..." Miloh said quickly as he pointed to his cousin who was indeed crying but doing a good job of keeping it quiet.

"Oh...Can you make it down the stairs by yourself?" Clare asked. Miloh nodded.

"Okay, please don't fall down the stairs." Clare said as she set him back down.

"I'll go slow..." Miloh said as he carefully went downstairs. Clare nodded and slipped into Anni's room. Her young niece was shaking and her knuckles were white from clutching the sheets so tightly as she bit back her sobs.

"Anni?" Clare asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"It hurts..." Anni whimpered.

"Ah..." Clare said as she slid her hands out of her sleeves to rub Anni's back. Anni swallowed thickly as she shifted against the pain.

"Is he sitting wrong again?" Clare asked. Anni nodded slowly and placed her hand to her stomach.

"I'm going to try and move him okay?" Clare asked as she placed her hand on Anni's stomach. Right against her palm was another tiny hand.

"I'm going to move you, mister...so be ready." Clare whispered to Anni's stomach before she gently pressed against it. Anni bit back a whimper and retightened her grip on the blankets. Clare gently moved the developing infant to a more comfortable location for Anni, "How's that?" Anni sighed and released the blankets as her entire body trembled, "M-much better..."

"Hmm...maybe your farther along then you originally thought..." Clare hummed. Anni didn't answer, she was more occupied with calming her shaking frame. Clare sighed lightly and brushed Anni's bangs off her forehead. The poor girl was covered in a cold sweat. Clare sighed again and put her hand on her forehead. No fever, or any signs she was sick, just recovering from a great deal of pain, which made Clare wonder how long Anni had been keeping herself quiet.

"This is where you need to talk...Don't keep things quiet..." Clare whispered to herself.

"I didn't...want to bother you..." Anni whispered.

"Anni, we're here for you...Don't feel back about bothering us, because we don't mind." Clare replied. Anni nodded, her trembles had yet to calm. Clare rubbed Anni's shoulders gently.

"Auntie Clare..." Anni whispered.

"Yeah?" Clare hummed softly.

"I need a hug..." Anni whimpered. Clare smiled softly and hugged Anni gently. Anni wrapped her arms around her Aunt tightly and buried her face in Clare's neck as her frame continued to shake. Clare ran her fingers through Anni's hair lightly.

"Why is this so hard for me...?" Anni whimpered.

"It gets harder the more kids you have and the older you get..." Clare whispered.

"But Sophie was this bad as well, I just wasn't on bed rest..." Anni whimpered as her tears soaked through Clare's shirt.

"Plus you are tiny, so it's harder for smaller people." Clare said.

"Stupid genetics..." Anni muttered through her tears. Clare smiled softly, "I'm glad I've got mom's hair over dads though..." Anni sniffed, "I don't look like either of my parents and none of my kids look like me either..."

"I'll tell you this just to cheer you up, you'll have one that looked mostly like you." Clare said. Anni smiled a little and hugged her Aunt a little tighter, "Thank you..."

"You're welcome, but keep it hush hush, if people knew I could do this, I would never get a days' rest." Clare said.

"No one will ever know, and I'll probably forget anyway..." Anni replied quietly a slight tremor to her voice still.

"Not unless every time you feel down, you remember that bit of info." Clare said smiling. Anni took a deep breath to try and finally calm herself. Clare ran her fingers though her hair gently. The infant shifted and Anni glared, "All of my kids, all love to cause me pain..." Clare smiled, "They all do, even mine were little brats sometimes." Anni sighed and leaned against Clare again. Clare smiled and shifted slightly.

"I can't feel my ass anymore..." Anni muttered.

"Want to go downstairs, I'm sure Miloh's still worried about you?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, just make sure I don't fall...I can't feel my legs either." Anni replied. Clare shook her head and helped Anni out of bed. And just as she said Anni's knees buckles under what little weight the young woman had, even pregnant she was light. Clare kept her hold on Anni strong, "Come on..." Anni followed shakily. Clare helped her down the stairs slowly. Once or twice the young woman lost her balance. Clare easily led her down to the couch, "There..." Miloh was instantly at her side. Clare sat on the floor with a sigh.

"I'm alright, I'm sorry for scaring you sweetie..." Anni said as she hugged him gently. Clare flopped back against the floor with a groan. Luke brushed his fingers against her cheek, "Cramps back?"

"Yes..." Clare said keeping the pain off her face and out of her voice but not from her eyes. Luke shifted her closer and laid his hand on her stomach. Clare closed her eyes and sighed.

"Any better, or should I go make another cup of tea?" Luke asked as he gently rubbed circles.

"It'll fade..." Clare muttered. Luke leaned over and kissed her forehead so she wouldn't notice him activate her bracelet. She sighed and shifted slightly.

"Shall we head home when Miloh calms down?" Luke asked.

"You're choice, I really don't care." Clare whispered.

"You don't want to go home, or you're in too much pain to care?" Luke asked. Clare cracked her eyes opened and looked at him, "Take a guess..." Luke smiled softly hoping his magic kicked in soon. Clare sighed softly when she felt soothing warmth spread across her stomach. Anni wasn't having much luck calming her much younger cousin. Clare sat up, "She's fine Miloh, look at her." Miloh sniffed as his bottom lip started to quiver, apparently he thought he was in trouble.

"Come here..." Clare whispered to her son gently. Miloh slowly went over to her, still thinking he'd done something wrong. Clare tucked her finger under his chin and lifted his head to look into his eyes, "You did nothing wrong...You even called me...You did all the right things. I'm proud of you Miloh." Miloh nodded even as tears started to run down his cheeks. Clare hugged him gently as she ran her fingers down his darkening hair. Miloh cried quietly as he buried his face in her chest. She kept hugging him gently. During all of this no one noticed Anni get to her feet and slip quietly out of the room. Clare started rocking Miloh gently. He calmed after a few minutes and glanced back to see his cousin gone, "Mama?" He asked quickly as he pointed.

"Can you go look for her Luke?" Clare asked as she grabbed Flora.

"Why would you go looking for me, I haven't gone very far..." Anni called from the kitchen.

"What are you doing in there?" Clare asked as she leaned against a chair. Anni came into the room with a mug, "Cravings..."

"Ah..." Clare said and relaxed. Anni sat back down and sipped at the contents of her mug before sighing happily. Clare rubbed her stomach absently. The smell of chocolate finally reached Clare. She smiled and shook her head. Miloh blinked and shifted in Clare's arms.

"Do you want to go see Anni?" Clare asked him quietly. He nodded shyly. Clare released him. Miloh quickly went back to Anni and patted her knee. Clare leaned back against the chair. Anni smiled softly and set her hot chocolate aside and picked him up, "What's the matter sweetie?" Clare closed her eyes and sighed softly. Anni ran her fingers through his hair, "Hmm?" She asked hoping to get him to tell her.

"I...I thought...I hurt...You..." Miloh whispered.

"Oh sweetie, you didn't hurt me at all, you always make me feel so much better. You're my little ray of sunshine..." Anni whispered as she hugged him. Miloh hugged her back as Clare smiled softly. Anni did what she could to make him smile again. Miloh smiled lightly as Clare stretched.

"That's what I like to see..." Anni cooed with a smile as she ruffled his hair. Miloh whined, "No, I like my hair messy..." Anni giggled and hugged him, "You're so sweet..." Clare smiled and Miloh squirmed with a shy blush. Anni kissed his cheek and whispered a 'thank you' to him then released him. Miloh tilted his head at Anni, confused.

"Whenever you come to visit me, I feel a lot better..." Anni told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Now off you go, I think your mum wants to head home..." Anni smiled as she set him on his feet. Miloh ran over to Clare, "Can't we stay a little longer mom?" Clare glanced at the clock, 10 to 3, "How about we come back tomorrow...?"

"Okay..." Miloh said slightly disappointed.

"I'll bring Anni down early so you can play her a song on the piano okay?" Clare asked, hating to see her son disappointed. Miloh smiled and hugged her tightly, "Thank you mom..."

"You're welcome now, go put your things on." Clare said setting Flora on the floor. Both kids ran off but not before they both got a hug from their cousin. Clare stood slowly and stretched. Luke stood as well and hugged her from behind, "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Clare said, "But I've been better."

"Come on let's go home, you have a promise to keep..." Luke whispered. Clare smiled and patted his arms, "I know. But I can't get ready with your arms around me." Luke sighed and kissed her temple before releasing her, "Umm...can someone help me back upstairs...Link's not back with the kids yet?"

"Luke can do that, since all he has to do is put his coat on." Clare said a she gave Anni a quick hug.

"Thank you for helping me earlier..." Anni replied and hugged her tightly.

"It's alright, and I'll find that silly summoning charm one of these days." Clare said. Anni smiled and then placed her hand to her stomach, "Oh hush, I'll get Link to make something when he gets home." Clare smiled and released Anni to let Luke pack her upstairs. Luke easily picked her up as though she weighed nothing at all and disappeared up the stairs with her. Clare went over and put her boots and coat on. Miloh yawned and sat down with a thump. Clare picked him up and held him gently.

"Mommy, I'm tired and cold..." Miloh said quietly.

"We'll go home soon..." Clare said as she tucked his hood over his head and kissed his head lightly. Luke came back down a few minutes later and pulled on his coat before picking up Flora. Clare opened the door and covered Miloh so the cold didn't get to him.

"Want to trade?" Luke asked noticing the way she sheltered their son. Clare turned her back to the wind and handed him Miloh. Luke handed her Flora before taking Miloh and sheltering him against his warmer and larger frame. Clare turned back around and walked back home. Luke walked near her while keeping Miloh warm. Clare shifted Flora so she could open the door. Luke followed them in then set Miloh on the couch near the fire. Clare set their daughter on the couch next to her brother before stretching.

"How are you feeling Angel?" Luke asked as he looped his arms around her.

"I've been better..." She replied.

"Go lie down, I'll put the kids to bed then I'll join you..." Luke replied. Clare smiled, "Alright, then I'll keep my promise." Luke kissed her temple and tapped her bracelet before gathering up the twins. Clare kissed his cheek on her way by before going up stairs. Luke smiled and gently stripped the kids of the outerwear. Clare went into the master bedroom and laid down under the covers. Luke returned to her five minutes later and laid beside her. He placed his hand to her stomach, not sure if his magic had reactivated or not. It had and she was almost asleep.

"Angel..." Luke whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Hmmm...?" Clare hummed lightly.

"Don't you go to sleep on me, you still have a promise to keep..." Luke whispered.

"That's why I haven't gone to sleep yet..." She replied turning to him. Luke smiled and kissed her quickly. She smiled back and returned the kiss.

"Now...speak before I die from anticipation..." Luke whispered as he stroked her cheek.

"Next year...?" Clare offered with an raised eye brow.

"Are you sure, you know I'll wait until you're ready?" Luke whispered.

"Year after next?" Clare asked, "That way the kids will sorta understand and won't get jealous." Luke smiled and kissed her forehead, "Whatever you decide Clare, it's your body and your choice."

"Year after next." Clare nodded. Luke hugged her tightly and whispered a 'thank you' in her ear. She hugged him back then yawned, closing her eyes.

"Before you go to sleep Angel, I realized something..." Luke whispered.

"Hmmm?" Clare hummed quietly.

"Your dad hasn't met the kids." Luke replied.

"He can met them..." Clare paused to snuggle into his chest, "...Tomorrow..." Luke smiled, "After we keep our promise to Miloh..." She nodded, "Can I go to sleep now...?" Luke kissed her forehead, "I'll be here when you wake up..." She nodded again before finally going to sleep.

"Sleep well my Angel..." Luke whispered as he stroked her cheek. Clare nuzzled his chest lightly before stilling. Luke held her close as he watched and waited for her to wake up. It was two hours later when Clare shifted and stretched, waking up slowly. Luke smiled and placed his hand to her cheek. She leaned into his touch then opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked.

"Good..." Clare replied smiling. Luke returned the smile and linked their fingers together. She smiled and brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles, "I love you Luke..."

"I love you too Clare..." Luke whispered as he placed a soft kiss to her lips. She softly kissed him back.

"So, now that you have one of each, boy or girl?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Girl." Clare replied with a smile.

"Agreed..." Luke whispered. She smiled and kissed him. Luke returned the kiss as he brought her hand up to his neck before untangling their fingers. She gently put her hand on his neck. Luke moved his hand to her waist and pulled her closer. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Luke broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers and he hand the softest look in his eyes. Clare smiled softly as her eyes reflected the softness.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Luke whispered. She shook her head no, "No..."

"Well, they remind me of the ocean after a storm, breath taking..." Luke replied. Clare smiled, "Your eyes remind me of a calm summer's morning, dew fresh on the grass, beautiful..." He was just about to place another kiss to her lips when a terrified scream came from down the hall. Clare sprung off the bed and out the door faster than one could say, 'eh'. Luke was hot on her heels as the scream turned to sobs. Clare skidded into the nursery and looked around. Miloh was in tears but he was sound asleep, the poor boy looked utterly terrified. Clare hurried over to the crib and picked Miloh up.

"Ma-Mama...I'm-I'm..." Miloh sobbed.

"Shh...it's okay...You're alright..." Clare whispered as she rocked her son gently. Luke glanced between his children, amazed that Flora had slept through her brother's scream, Anni probably heard it. Clare sat down in the rocking chair and had started to rock gently. Luke crouched next to her and rubbed Miloh's back.

"Do you want to tell me?" Clare whispered to her son.

"It was-was b-big an-and b-black with r-red eye-eyes and-and..." Miloh tried to explain but he couldn't.

"Shh...Nothing's going to hurt you..." Clare whispered softly.

"I've never seen him so scared..." Luke whispered, worry for his only son clear in his eyes.

"I'll see what got him so scared...Hopefully it isn't the dude in the jar downstairs." Clare said as she placed her forehead to Miloh's. The image that flashed before her was the same creature that haunted her niece's dreams, the Akaimara. Clare scrunched her forehead and frowned in confusion, isn't that demon in a jar too? Then she remembered something Anni had told her a couple of weeks ago, the Akaimara could be in another realm but bits and pieces of him lurked in the shadows of Levious and prayed on people's dreams. Clare frowned then shook her head out of the nightmare, "Ugly..."

"Shadow?" Luke asked recognizing the tone. Clare nodded and went back to rocking Miloh, "Why don't you give Ugly's jar a shake." Luke nodded and kissed his son's temple before going to deal with a certain demon.

"And give Darkness's jar a shake too, so he doesn't feel left out." Clare called down the hall. Luke nodded. Clare hummed softly as she rocked Miloh gently. Miloh hiccupped and continued to cry.

"Shh...he can't get you..." Clare whispered to her son. Miloh buried his face in her neck, he was trembling horribly in her arms. She rocked gently, whispering calming words in his ear. Luke returned just as Miloh began to calm. Clare glanced at Luke, "So?"

"He laughed at me and I turned him into a smoothie..." Luke replied.

"And Darkness?" Clare asked.

"He was surprisingly quiet..." Luke replied as he sat beside them.

"I'll interrogate him later." Clare said as she stared at the wall. Miloh sniffed and looked at his father, "D-Daddy..."

"Do you want to go to your dad?" Clare asked him gently. Miloh sniffed and nodded. Clare nodded and handed their son to Luke, "I'll go bug the jars now." Luke cradled his son against him and nodded before humming his lullaby for the twins. Clare slipped out of the room, going to the study. Luke had left Shadow upside down, the demon now a greenish shade of black. Clare took the jar and gave it a good 30 second shake while giggling evilly. Darkness was silent, deathly so. Clare set Shadow's jar back upside down and went to tap on Darkness's jar. A pair of red eyes glanced at her, oddly vacant.

"Oh, is Darkness sad? If you weren't so evil, I'd think about letting you out." Clare said giving the cap of the jar a tap. It glanced away and closed its eyes. Clare frowned, usually when she went to go bug Darkness he would be snippy so she turned to Shadow, "Oi Ugly, what's up with Darkness?"

"He's dying...serves him right." Shadow snapped.

"And why is he dying Ugly, tell me before I light the bottom of your jar on fire again." Clare said poking Shadow's jar.

"He's been in there so long his soul had died, so now his body is as well..." The demon snapped before sticking it grey tongue to the side of the jar. Clare hummed, feeling a pang of guilt for her former enemy then lit Shadow's jar on fire. Shadow hissed and gnawed at the inside of the jar while Darkness remained quiet. Clare started to chew on her bottom lip, part of her wanted him to die but the other part told her to set him free.

"Don't even bother with him, he's just an empty shell, completely worthless. He's a failure just like the rest of us..." Shadow jeered, knowing Darkness would not fight back.

"So you're saying that you're a failure..." Clare said trying to keep bugging Shadow as she walked over the larger jar Darkness was sealed in.

"I am, some pip squeak in a green vest beat me, then your ugly ass husband beat me again..." Shadow growled.

"That makes you a double failure." Clare said not addressing the ugly banter. Shadow continued to hiss and growl in his jar. Clare tapped Darkness's jar lightly, "Hey Darkness...Can I ask you something?" Darkness opened his eyes half way and looked at her vacantly.

"If I gave you another chance, if I set you free...what would you do?" She asked looking into those red eyes. Darkness's eyes slipped shut, he was too far gone.

"Hey..." Clare whispered tapping the jar again, "I might be able to get your soul back...But...You have to answer my question."

"Die, you bastard!" Shadow growled. Clare lit Shadow's jar on fire again, "So, what do you say Darkness?" Darkness again opened his eyes, something about them told her he was harmless now. Clare smiled to him, not like the other, 'I'm about to cause you hell' smiles, it was a soft happy one, "Okay, your second chance is going to being." Darkness closed his eyes again, if she didn't hurry he'd be gone for good. Clare grabbed the ribbon that had Darkness's seal written on it and pulled off the jar before uncorking it, releasing the trapped being. He collapsed to the floor, he was not much bigger than Miloh and he lay on the hardwood, his chest barely rising. Clare picked him up and held him much like she did Miloh before leaving the room. Darkness looked up at her, his eyes barely open, "Why...?" He asked and even she barely heard him.

"It's not in my nature...I think everyone deserves a second chance...besides, you look like you could use a loving touch." Clare said as she smiled to him. He inhaled sharply and went limp in her arms as his eyes slipped shut. It was his soft fluttering heart beat that kept Clare from panicking, sometimes she was truly too nice for her own good. But she could tell he was on death's doorstep, his heartbeat was uneven and quick, his breathing shallow and he was cold like ice. Clare knew from experience, Darkness was stronger in the dark, "Luke come here." Luke had just laid Miloh back down and was quick to come when she called. Clare was searching for the darkest space they had, still cradling Darkness.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Luke asked.

"Where's the darkest space we have?" Clare asked as she kept searching.

"Umm...the linen closet?" Luke replied. Clare nodded and carried Darkness to the closet.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Luke asked, having not seen who was in her arms.

"Promise you won't freak?" Clare asked as she stopped. Luke nodded, "I promise." Clare turned around, revealing Darkness. He didn't look like the Darkness they remembered though, he was only the size of a young child, his skin the same creamy shade as Anni's and his hair was a very fine silver.

"Is that...?" Luke asked. Clare nodded slowly as she turned back to the closet.

"What happened to him?" Luke asked, not caring that the creature in her arms was technically their worst enemy.

"He was dying..." Clare said as she opened the closet.

"But you said he couldn't die..." Luke replied.

"Guess the books I read on him were wrong..." Clare whispered as she rearranged some of the sheets to make a little bed for the tiny creature. It was getting harder and harder to hear his heartbeat.

"Darkness...Do you want something to eat or drink?" Clare whispered to him, hopefully being locked in the linen closet helps. He looked at her weakly, he looked so much like Anni when she was sick.

"Is being in the dark going to help?" Clare asked, she needed to know these things if she was going to help him. He slipped away on her again, but she could hear his heartbeat again.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes...if you need anything...I'll be upstairs..." Clare told him as she closed the door. Luke looked at her, "Are you alright...is he alright?"

"I think I'm still sane...But his eyes were just so blank...Hopefully he'll be fine by tomorrow night...I don't want to open the closet during the day, who know what it could do to him..." Clare sighed. Luke took her in his arms, his heart was racing, "He looks so helpless...like he needs us..."

"Yeah...I decided to give Darkness another chance, his blank stare was just so saddening..." Clare said softly. Luke nodded and slipped his hand in the door and pulled out a dark blue sheet and covered the door with it.

"I really hope he's not dust tomorrow night..." Clare whispered as she turned from the covered door.

"We can check on him every so often..." Luke replied, "I feel like we should wrap him up and take him to bed with us so we can watch him..." Clare paused, "What about the kids...? They don't know who Darkness is...?" "Therefore they have no reason to fear him..." Luke replied, "I'm afraid if we leave him, he'll be gone when we come back."

" I'll go grab him then...but what will we tell the kids when they see him...?" Clare wondered as she turned back to the closet. "Someone left him on the doorstep and we're taking care of him..." Luke replied, "Make sure you wrap him good."

"Hmm...that could work." Clare said as she took the sheet down and opened the door, wrapping Darkness with the sheet carefully, keeping all the light off him, "But we should call him something other than Darkness..." Luke looked at the tiny defenceless demon in her arms, "Anai, Twilight."

"Sounds good to me." Clare said, "He doesn't look like he used to anyways." Luke nodded and placed his hand to the creature's cheek, "He's freezing..."

"Let's go get him tucked in..." Clare said shifting the newly named Anai to grab Luke's hand. Luke nodded and led her into their room where he quickly shut all the curtains and put out all the candles. Clare climbed into bed and laid Anai beside her, covering him completely with the heavy blanket. Luke laid on the tiny demon's other side and placed his hand over Anai's much smaller one, he was smaller than when they first placed him in the closet, he was the size of a newborn now. Clare was already thinking up a plan for her to take him up to the Inn. Heavy, thick and dark coloured blankets were in order, her mother instincts taking over.

"He's shrinking..." Luke muttered.

"I know..." Clare whispered softly, "Who would know about demons...the goddesses would..."

"Call Milady, she has a comforting air to her." Luke replied.

"Mistress Time?" Clare asked, he called all the goddesses 'Milady'. Luke nodded, "She's the only one that wouldn't hurt him, the other three are too judgemental...they'd take him away."

"Okay, I'll call her, Mistress Time..."Clare called quietly.

"Yes dear...?" Time's soft voice replied from behind her. Clare sat up, carefully keeping the tiny demon under the covers, "What do you know about demons?"

"I can save him if you're going to take care of him..." Time replied. Clare glanced at Luke before nodding. Time offered her hands for Anai. Clare gently pulled the tiny demon from under the covers before handing him to Time. He looked ever weaker as Time cradled him in her arms. Clare bit her lower lip, reaching for Luke's hand. Luke took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I must be insane..." Clare muttered to herself, "I have no evil bone in my body."

"No dear, you're one of the few people who believes in second chances..." Time commented as she placed her hand over Anai's heart. Clare sighed and shook her head, "Perfect sage..."

"No one's perfect not even me..." Time told her as Anai's breathing and heartbeat skipped. Clare was happy with idle chat, kept her from freaking, "The old mentors kept looking for the perfect sage, saying that I was the next one."

"Every sage has their fault, Anni's too trusting, you, you have a fiery temper...the list goes on..." Time replied applying pressure to the tiny demon's chest.

"I know, but I haven't caught fire in a very long time." Clare hummed. Anai whimpered and went limp in Time's arms. Clare meeped lightly and wrapped Luke's arms around her, she need comforting. Luke held her tightly and rubbed her stomach. Clare put her hands on his arms watching Anai carefully. Time whispered something Clare couldn't catch and kissed his forehead. In the silence, Clare could hear his breathing even and his heartbeat strengthen. Clare sighed and leaned tiredly back against Luke. He was still weak when Time handed him back, "Now you have to take care of him as though he were your own, if you don't he will die." Time said, her voice was firm.

"But, will I have to keep him in the dark and what do I have to feed him? Does he eat normal food or what?" Clare asked, she was firm on this, already cradling Anai close to her, as if he was hers.

"No, he's as normal as any other infant but he will grow quicker than his human counterpart. As for feeding him well that's for you to figure out..." Time replied as she disappeared, leaving behind her fine silver dust. Clare sighed and shook her head before tucking Anai in the blankets. He was sleeping peacefully, and if it weren't for his feather like ears, one would never know he was a demon. Clare looked up at Luke, "Well...we've got another one..."

"For now, but I still want one from you...if your still willing..." Luke replied as he ran his fingers across her cheek.

"I'm still willing..." Clare said as she kissed his nose. Anai whimpered and reached for some kind of living warmth, demon or not he was still a baby. Clare laid down and slowly and let Anai curl on against her stomach. He quieted and fisted his hands in her shirt but it didn't last long, Anai was soon whimpering again. Clare looked at Luke for reassurance.

"Clare, what would you do with our own kids...?" Luke whispered as he placed his hand to her cheek.

"Hum them a lullaby..." Clare replied softly.

"Try again Angel, what's he looking for?" Luke coaxed.

"Either food or a hug..." Clare whispered so she didn't wake Anai.

"I don't think he's hungry or else he'd be really fussy so..." Luke replied keeping his voice low as the tiny demon's whimpers grew. Clare wrapped her arms around Anai gently. He quieted and cuddled close to her, from what she'd heard demon's weren't the most loving mothers. Clare sighed in relief, he's just like a normal child, that's all she would need to remember, and to find out what he eats. Anai's soft breath ghosted across her neck as he settled in her arms. Clare sighed and let her eyes soften before yawning, "Let's get some sleep."

"Let's..." Luke replied and pulled her and the latest addition closer. She sighed and snuggled in his chest lightly. Anai fisted his hands in her shirt, his tiny claws accidently scratching her. Clare's been through worse so she didn't mind. His feather like ears twitched as they all started to drift off. Clare yawned and smiled when she saw Anai's ears twitched, she wasn't the only one now.

"Sleep tight Angel..." Luke whispered.

"Back at you dear..." Clare whispered back. They all settled in for the night not knowing they'd be violently awoken later in the night. Clare had just finally reached that perfect sleep when a terrified scream startled her awake. Luke jumped and Anai sniffed, he'd been scared awake, his tiny heart beating rapidly. Clare picked the tiny demon up before going to get the other two, her sleep fogged mind said she could carry three kids. Luke took Anai from her, "I've got him..."

"Okay...I'll be back in a second." Clare said as she went to get Miloh and Flora. Miloh was again trembling horribly as tears ran down his face and his sister was once again sound asleep. Clare scooped both of them up, whispering to Miloh that's he's fine before going back to the master bedroom. Miloh buried his face in her neck and he cried silently. Clare laid on the bed with them after setting Flora down and ran her fingers through Miloh's hair. Luke and Anai were gone. Clare looked around, "Hmm?" Luke walked into the room with Anai swaddled in a blanket and bottle's nipple in the tiny demon's mouth, his little fangs poking out on one side. Clare smiled and bit her lip to stop from squealing at the cuteness of it all. Luke gave her an odd look as he came back to bed, now in his night clothes. She shook her head and waved it off as she soothed Miloh. He quieted quicker than the first time then turned his attention to the newborn in his father's arms. Anai opened his eyes and instead of the blood red that they were, they were a copper colour with a hint of gold. The tiny demon yawned and snuggled further into the blanket he was wrapped in. Clare watched Miloh carefully, "So...what do you think of him?"

"What is h-he?" Miloh asked his voice still shaky. Clare looked to Luke, everyone knew she was a terrible liar so it fell to him to tell everyone.

"He was left on the doorstep and we've taken him in, we don't know what he is." Luke told his son. Miloh nodded and rested his head on his mother's chest. Anai reached one hand out of his blanket towards Miloh. Clare's son looked up and reached towards Anai, curious. Clare smiled softly. Anai took her son's finger in his tiny grip and giggled. Clare smiled as Miloh smiled, "What's his name mama? Clare smiled again, "It's Anai."

"Twilight...?" Miloh asked.

"You're father suggested it, and I like it." Clare replied, "Plus his hair and eyes make it look like twilight to." Then it dawned on her, how did he know what the name meant, he'd done it with Irian too.

"How did you know what it means?" Clare asked her son.

"I don't know, the word just popped into my head..." Miloh replied, "Like when daddy talks in another language." Clare sighed and muttered in her own language, 'New things every day...'

"What do you mean mama?" Miloh asked.

"No matter how old you are, you learn new things every day." Clare replied. Miloh nodded as his father gently freed his finger, Anai sounded asleep, the thumb of his other hand in his mouth.

"Now let's all get some sleep." Clare said tucking Miloh in next to Flora.

"Good night mama..." Miloh whispered in her native language as he drifted off. Clare smiled and kissed her son's and daughter's foreheads before moving up to kiss Anai's too before giving Luke a peck on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." Luke whispered as he stroked her cheek and covered all of them Anai searching for her in his sleep, he'd imprinted her as his mother. Clare moved the children around, Anai at her chest, Miloh was in between Flora and the tiny demon, closer to Anai though as Flora moved towards Luke. Clare smiled and laid down with her family and quickly fell asleep. Anai settled as did the rest of them as a wonderful silence settled over them. Clare smiled in her sleep and reached that perfect heaven of sleep once again. Luke's arm draped across all of them as he fell into a sound sleep.


	6. Friday

Friday

Clare stretched her toes out before relaxing. There was the almost forgotten feeling of tiny hands fisted in her shirt and a much smaller heart beating against hers. Clare put one hand on Anai's back since that's the other one it could be since she heard two little feet running down the hall. Luke slipped into the room and gently shook her shoulder. She groaned but cracked her eyes open, "Hmm?"

"We promised the kids we'd take them back up to see Anni, remember. Well their getting impatient." Luke replied.

"Okay...I'm up...Can you get some clothes that would fit Anai please?" Clare asked as she sat up, after tightening her hold on the infant demon. Luke nodded and went to see if he could find anything from when the twins were Anai's size. Clare set the still sleeping demon on the still warm blanket's, "I'll be back in a second little one, need to change." Anai yawned, his two tiny fangs showing as he rolled on his stomach and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Clare smiled and slipped behind the screen after getting a purple shirt and black pants. Shortly after she pulled her shirt on, Anai whimpered.

"In a second." Clare cooed as she pulled on her pants and slipped out from behind the screen to pick up the tiny demon. The moment she came in contact with him, he quieted. Clare cradled him as she fixed her top and pants. Anai squirmed a little as his stomach growled. Clare smiled, "Let's get you something to eat." She took him down to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. Luke tickled both of their biological children on the floor in front of the fire. Anai looked over Clare's shoulder watching them. "You can join them when you've got food in your belly and some clothes on." Clare said. Anai yawned again and stuck his thump in his mouth. Clare smiled and traded thumb for the nipple of the freshly prepared bottle. Anai suckled happily, tiny hands clenching and unclenching as he closed his amber eyes. Clare smiled and sat at the table, waiting for him to finish. Much like her own children, he began to squirm and whine. Clare smiled and removed the bottle then burped him. He settled and snuggled into her warmth. Clare stood and put the bottle on the counter before going into the living room, "Luke did you find clothes?" Luke pointed to the black and silver jumper. It was made of warm fleece and it was soft to the touch. Clare smiled and grabbed it before take Anai up to the nursery to get him ready. Anai was quiet in her arms, this little ears twitching every so often. Clare changed him and had him dressed in record time before packing him down stairs, "Alright, who's ready to go see Anni?" The twins squealed happily and ran to pull their coats on as Luke wrapped a heavy winter cloak around and the tiny demon infant. She smiled to him before pinning it closed. Luke slipped his coat on and placed one arm around her while the kids darted out into the snow. Clare smiled as she stepped out into the cold before trekking up to the Inn. Anai shivered and snuggled closer to her. Clare held him closer as she hurried. Anni's kids were just running out the door, Sophie yelling that they were going to be late, 'This is all your fault!' day. Clare shook her head with a smile before going inside, bidding a good morning to those she saw. Link was busy in the kitchen and Luke was helping the kids out of their coats and boots. Clare unpinned the cloak but left it on as she followed the twins upstairs, "Hi Link..."

"Morning Clare..." Link replied his eyes on the pancakes he was making. Clare smiled and walked up the stairs. The twins were waiting quietly on the edge of the bed, Anni sound asleep. Clare smiled softly and shifted Anai closer so he didn't make a sound. It was nice to see Anni resting peacefully. Clare smiled as she saw Miloh shift. Anni's eyes fluttered open, her eyes the softest shade of blue Clare had ever seen. Clare smiled, "Morning..."

"Morning..." Anni whispered and sat up slowly, her hair wavy. The kids looked at Anni over the edge of the bed, "Morning Anni."

"Hi guys, can you go see if Link is done breakfast, the baby's not up yet...?" Anni asked, her tone so sweet, sugar was jealous. Clare smiled as both kids, "Okay!" and ran off to see if breakfast was done.

"Can I hold him?" Anni asked quietly.

"If he wants..." Clare said as she shifted he cloak to reveal Anai.

"Oh he's adorable..." Anni cooed and beckoned Clare over. She smiled and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, "I thought so too."

"Hi sweetie..." Anni said quietly, not knowing how sensitive his ears were. Anai opened his eyes and blinked at Anni slowly.

"Auntie Clare, his eyes are gorgeous..." Anni whispered as she smiled softly to the tiny demon. He tilted his head at Anni quietly as his thumb found his mouth. Clare smiled, "I thought so too..."

"You're so cute..." Anni whispered to the tiny infant as she gently brushed his silver bangs out of his amber eyes. Anai blinked at her before looking up at Clare, "Do you want to hold him?"

"Can I?" Anni asked, she still had another three months left before she could hold the child growing in her womb.

"Yeah..." Clare said gently handing Anai over to Anni. Anni smiled as she cradled him in her arms.

"His name is Anai." Clare told Anni as the tiny demon infant stared at her.

"Twilight, it's perfect..." Anni whispered as she brushed her fingers across his cheek. Clare smiled, letting her ear twitch, "Good the kids are still downstairs..." Anni smiled and Clare saw the blankets around her stomach shift.

"Guess your little one's awake..." Clare said absently. Anni smiled and shifted Anai so she could run her thumb over his other hand.

"Did I ever tell you how we 'defeated' Darkness?" Clare asked Anni. Anni nodded, "Amazing to think they're the same creature..."

"Even though we were enemies, I couldn't just let him die..."Clare whispered.

"He adores you, I can see it in his eyes, he keeps looking back at you..." Anni replied as she stroked his cheek.

"Well, I know demons don't really love their children, so I'll give him all the loving he needs." Clare said smiling as he pulled his thumb out of his mouth to reach for her. She took his smaller hand in hers. Anni smiled and slipped the tiny demon back into her arms, "I can see he'd rather be with you..."

"Sorry Anni...But you got to hold him." Clare said as she shifted her hold on Anai.

"No it's alright, I'll have one of my own in a couple more months..." Anni replied as she placed her hands to her stomach, the movement caught Anai's attention. Clare smiled as the little demon watched the movement as he stuck his thumb back in his mouth.

"He's so cute..." Anni whispered, she could hear the twins begging Link to take them outside to play. Clare smiled, "Yeah, he is..." Anni rubbed her stomach were her growing child was kicking. Clare smiled and shifted Anai slightly. Anai shifted his curiosity peaked. Clare smiled and sat him down beside Anni. His ears twitched, most likely hearing the infants heart beat and this confused him causing him to look at Clare. Clare leaned down and whispered what was going on in his ear quietly. Amazement flitted across his eyes, his attention then turned to Anni. Clare smiled and returned to her former position. Anni smiled softly, took his tiny hand and placed it to her stomach where her child was shifting. Anai giggled softly and put his other hand next to his. Anni smiled and tucked his hair behind his feathery ears. His ears twitched lightly as he glanced up at her. Anni ran her fingers across his cheek, it was clear even though she'd just met him, she already loved him like the rest of the family. Clare smiled when Anai yawned quietly, showing his little fangs. Anni smiled and picked him up before settling him back in Clare's arms.

"Oh, right. Miloh wants to play you a song." Clare said as she cradled Anai carefully.

"Well if someone can get me to library, there's a piano there." Anni replied.

"We'll just wait until the kids come back, I think Link finally caved and took them outside." Clare said as her ear twitched to her son and daughter's laughter. Anni smiled and winced slightly.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Clare asked as she shifted.

"Please..." Anni replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Clare said while standing. Anni rubbed her eyes, she'd been pretending to be awake when really she was exhausted. Clare shook her head lightly before going to get her niece some breakfast. Anni laid on her side and closed her eyes. Clare went downstairs, "Is breakfast ready?" She asked herself. Sitting on the counter was a plate of pancakes and Anni's cup of earl grey tea, just the way she liked it. All of it on a tray with a single perfect blue and silver rose. Clare smiled softly and shifted Anai so she could pick the tray up. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor off the tray. She set the tray down to grab the paper, resisting the urge to look at it, since it probably wasn't her business. But it was written in her nephew's now much neater hand writing and naturally the word love caught her attention. Clare smiled and opened it. 'Happy Birthday Honey, I'm sorry I haven't been listening lately but I promise I'll try harder, I love you...Link.' Clare smiled and tucked the paper under the flower before picking the tray back up and carrying it upstairs. Anai shifted and snuggled into her warmth. Clare took the tray into Anni's room and set it on the nightstand. Her young niece had drifted off again, Clare knew the feeling of having no energy. Clare smiled and grabbed a chair to sit on. Anni had a soft smile on her face and now that Clare looked there were three, small, wrapped packages. Clare shifted the tiny demon in her arms to grab the four gifts in her pocket. Anai whined and Anni shifted in her sleep, most likely her maternal instincts to pacify the whine kicked in. Clare shifted him closer and ran her fingers gently through his silver hair. Both Anni and Anai settled, Anni more than the tiny demon. Clare smiled softly and leaned back in her chair. Anai shivered and whined again.

"Shh..." Clare cooed quietly as she held him close after tucking him in her cloak. He quieted but he was still cold. Clare shrugged off her cloak and wrapped it around him carefully. After a few minutes he settled and Anni began to return to the waking realm. Clare was humming absently as she stretched. Anni groaned and opened her eyes.

"Good morning again..." Clare whispered softly.

"Oh did I nod off again..." Anni said groggily.

"Yes you did, but it's fine." Clare whispered. Anni slowly attempted to get upright. Clare helped her up with one arm, the other cradling Anai tightly to her chest.

"Is he cold?" Anni asked quietly.

"He shouldn't be anymore, I've been wearing this cloak all morning, it'll be nice and warm for him." Clare said, "You're breakfast is on the nightstand." Anni smiled and picked up the tray, her eyes tearing up as she picked up the rose, "He remembered..."

"Of course he remembered, read the letter." Clare said nodding to the piece of paper. A single tear ran down her niece's cheek after she read the note. Clare smiled and leaned forward to whip it off her face.

"I don't deserve him...he's too sweet.." Anni whispered, a few more tears running down her face.

"Be careful Anni, you might get cavities..." Clare teased. Anni sniffed and wiped at her eyes. Clare smiled and shifted, "And if he's too sweet, then you and your uncle are pure sugar."

"Auntie Clare, stop..." Anni whimpered as even more tears were running down her cheeks as she wiped at her eyes. Clare shrugged and kept quiet. Anni sniffed and tried to make her tears stop, "Stupid hormones..." Clare smiled softly. After fine minutes Anni calmed herself but the tears wouldn't stop and Anai wouldn't take his eyes off her. Clare shifted the demon infant so she could stretch her legs out, "Eat your breakfast Anni." Anni nodded and wiped her face as Anai reached towards her.

"Guess someone wants to be held now..." Clare hummed quietly. Anni smiled her eyes the same stormy blue they'd been throughout most of her pregnancy, "Well he's going to have to wait, because this little one isn't going to settle down until I eat." Clare smiled but frowned when Anai whined quietly, "Shh...just wait little one..." He pouted and squirmed again as his stomach growled.

"Ah, Anni, can you watch him while I get a bottle for him?" Clare asked as she set Anai on the bed.

"Of course...come here sweetie..." Anni whispered as she picked him up and cradled him. Clare smiled before disappearing down stairs, she must have had a bottle in her pocket but needed to fill it. Anni ran her fingers across Anai's cheek. He watched her with his amber eyes, his feather like ears twitching slightly.

"You don't like me do you?" Anni whispered as she ran her fingertips across the back of his hand. Anai tilted his head slightly before reaching up to her. Anni shifted him higher in her arms, tears still on her cheeks. He put his tiny hands on her cheeks to brush away the tears like Clare had. Anni smiled and placed his hand over his. Anai blinked at her.

"You are going to be a beautiful little boy..." Anni whispered as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. Anai tilted his head before sticking his thumb in his mouth just as Clare came back. Anni didn't notice her, as the young woman's attention had shifted from the child in her arms to the gnawing pain in her lower back. Clare walked over and sat on the edge of the bed to slid a hot water bottle behind Anni.

"How did you...?" Anni asked.

"You're not the only one who had kids remember." Clare said as she smiled. Anni smiled and handed the tiny demon back to her, with a small amount of trouble as he had fisted his hand hand in the fabric of her nightgown. Though when Clare took him, his grip transferred to her shirt. He squirmed trying to get comfortable, with Anni being smaller than Clare, her arms cradled him differently. Clare leaned back and let him move until he was comfortable. He finally settled with his head over her right breast. Clare held the bottle so he could take the nipple. Anai suckled happily as he settled contently, Anni was quietly eating her breakfast. Clare's ear twitched as she heard everyone that went outside come back in. Anni sighed happily as her child settled and her backache eased. Clare heard Miloh and Flora coming up the stairs. Miloh was the first one up on the bed hugging his cousin. Clare helped Flora up then leaned back.

"Hi guys..." Anni said as she hugged them both.

"Hi Anni." They both chimed.

"Did you guys have fun burying my husband in the snow?" Anni asked.

"Yeah it was fun, we even buried daddy too." Flora said smiling. Anni giggled and shifted as her child did. Miloh fidgeted slightly, "Anni?"

"Yes sweetie?" Anni replied.

"Can I play you a song on the piano?" Miloh asked hurriedly. Anni smiled and kissed his forehead, "That would be lovely..."

"Yay!" Miloh said as he climbed off the bed in a rush. Anni giggled, "Can someone help me?"

Clare shifted Anai and tucked the empty bottle in her pocket, "Flora, go stand on Anni's other side while I help her up." Flora shook her head and offered her arms for Anai. Clare smiled and put the tiny demon in her daughter's arms, "Mind his head okay?" Flora nodded and cradled the tiny demon much like she'd seen her mother do. Clare smiled and pulled Anni up. She was a little shaky and a blush crossed her face.

"What are you blushing about? Do you want to change?" Clare asked as she steadied Anni.

"No...would you mind making me a cup of hot chocolate?" Anni asked quietly.

"Sure, let's get you in the library first." Clare said as she steered Anni towards the door. Anni muttered something about cravings as she leaned against her Aunt. Clare led Anni out the door and into the library slowly. Miloh was sitting on the bench fidgeting nervously. Clare sat Anni down on the couch, "I'll be right back." Anni nodded then smiled at her young cousin, "Go ahead sweetie..." Clare smiled as Miloh started to play. She picked up Flora and set her beside Anni before disappearing to make her niece her hot chocolate. Anni smiled softly as she watched and listened. Clare smiled as she made the hot beverage, her sharp ears could always pick up the sound if she was near or in the Inn. The son was ending as she returned to the library. Clare sat next to Flora and reached over her to hand Anni her drink. Anni smiled and sipped the drink, sighing happily.

"How was I Anni?" Miloh asked turning around.

"Perfect sweetie...now come here..." Anni replied as she patted what remained of her lap. Miloh climbed off the bench and pushed it in before going over to his older cousin. Anni placed her cup on the coffee table and lifted him into her lap before hugging him tightly, "Thank you Miloh..." Miloh hugged her back, "You're welcome Anni..." Clare smiled then looked out the window.

"This is the best birthday every..." Anni whispered, as she began to cry again. Miloh froze, "It's your birthday...I didn't get you anything." Clare smiled, "Yes you did..." She said and pulled out four gifts. Anni smiled and kissed his temple, "You being here is more than enough..." Clare smiled and put the gifts on the table in front of them.

"Having all my family with me is the only thing I've ever wanted..." Anni whispered.

"You're missing five people, two of which I should go dig out...Which is what I'm going to do." Clare said as she stood. To counter her words the front door opened followed by the sound of teeth chattering.

"I'll be right back..." Clare said as she grabbed two heavy blankets before going to get the two cold men. Anni nodded and took Anai so Flora and Miloh could place their hands to her stomach. Clare came back ten minutes later following two very bundled men. She sat them in front of the fire and put a log on it. Anni shook her head and handed Clare her adopted son before slowly going over to her husband. Clare watched as her kids climbed off the couch to go to their dad, to which she followed. Anni sat next to her husband and took him in her arms. Miloh and Flora hugged their dad apologizing as Clare shifted Anai so she could hug Luke. Link shivered and cuddled close to his wife, "Anni, I-I'm c-cold..."

"Yeah...Clare...I'm-I'm c-cold t-too..." Luke stuttered leaning against his wife. Clare smiled lightly and hugged him gently. Anni rubbed Link's back and ran her fingers though his wet hair, "Come on bed before you get sick..."

"That goes for you too Luke...Kids grab your things, and come back here." Clare said as she ran one hand across Luke's shoulders.

"Okay mom..." They chimed as Anni pulled herself and Link to their feet. Clare mentally checked to make sure they had everything before standing. Luke shivered as he got to his feet. The kids came back with their things. "Grab onto my legs." Clare ordered. They nodded and did as told. Clare wrapped her arm around Luke's shoulders again before concentrating and poofing the five of them home, in front of a warm fire. Luke's knees buckled as soon as they were home, he was shivering violently. Clare lowered him slowly, "Flora go put Anai in the basinet, Miloh go get my the heaviest blanket you can find." The twins nodded and went to their assigned tasks. When Flora took Anai, Clare grabbed Luke and pulled him as close to the fire as she dared before going to make some hot chocolate.

"C-Clare...d-don't g-go..." Luke stuttered, his teeth chattering.

"I'm just going to go make you some hot chocolate then I'll be right back." Clare replied as she kissed his forehead.

"N-no...s-stay..." He whispered as he wrapped himself around her

"Okay okay, I'll stay." Clare replied. He was as cold as ice and shaking like a leaf. Miloh came back dragging the heaviest blanket he could find. Clare took it and wrapped it around Luke. He was pale and beginning to look hypothermic. Clare nudged him, "Let's get you in a warm bath and into bed." He nodded and slowly loosened his grip. Clare helped him up, "Miloh Flora, you two stay down here and watch Anai, I'll be back down in a minute." They nodded but it was clear they were worried. Clare helped Luke upstairs then drew a bath. The entire time he sat shivering in the corner. Clare got the tub ready, "Okay come on." Luke stood up shakily and went over to her, "I ca-can't f-feel my h-hands..."

"Come on off with the clothes and into the tub..." Clare whispered as she took his hands and rubbed them. He was shaking so badly he couldn't undo his shirt or coat. Clare did it for him and stripped the clothes off her husband before leading him to the water. He slipped into the water shakily before reaching for her. She sat beside the tub and absently washed him gently. He slowly began to warm as he reached for her hand. Clare laid one arm along the edge of the tub and laid her head on top of it as her wet hand dangled finger tips in the water. Luke placed his head next to hers.

"Warming up yet?" Clare asked him quietly. Luke nodded. She smiled and kissed his cheek. His lips were still a little blue but his shivers had stopped. Clare kissed his cheek again before kissing his lips. They were still as cold as the snow on the ground. Clare broke the soft kiss and dipped her hand in the water, "It's getting cold, out you come." She said as she grabbed a towel. Luke did as told and climbed out of the tub. She wrapped him in the towel before going to get some clean clothes for him. Luke shivered as the cool air touched his skin. Clare came back and handed him the clothes, "There put those on." Luke nodded and dressed quickly, all he wanted to do was curl up in her arms. Clare grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around him again before taking him to the warmest place in the house, back downstairs in front of the fire. Luke followed with no resistance.

"Miloh, go upstairs and in the night stand drawer there's a bell, bring it here." Clare ordered as she picked up Anai and sat both herself and Luke on the couch. Miloh nodded and ran up the stairs as his father snuggled into Clare's stomach. The ninja ran her fingers through her husband's hair gently.

"I'm still cold Clare..." Luke mumbled.

"Shh...I'll warm you up..." Clare whispered as she shifted to grab the blanket on her other side. Luke nodded and snuggled closer to her. Clare draped the other blanket over him and kissed his forehead. Miloh returned with the bell and a white feather. Clare took the items and concentrated. Miloh climbed onto the couch and snuggled with his dad. Flora climbed up and resumed Clare's task of running her fingers through her dad's hair. There was a popping sound and Poe stood in front of them. Luke was too cold and tired to care, Anai on the other hand whimpered and began to cry.

"Shh...it's alright, he's not going to hurt you..." Clare whispered as she rocked the tiny demon side to side. Poe did a head count and looked very confused, "You've had three kids and this is the first time I get to see them...what's wrong with Luke?"

"Okay first off, I had two kids, Anai is new to the family and second of all Luke is cold." Clare said as she rocked Anai. Miloh blinked at Poe, "Mama...what's that?"

"That is your grandpa, Grandpa Poe." Clare said as she nodded to the red haired man. Anai shifted in her arms still scared of the male before them. Clare ran her fingers across Anai's cheek gently. Poe knelt in front of his grandchildren, "Hi guys...Hey Luke..." Clare smiled as Flora ducked behind Clare's arm as Miloh leaned forward to examine his grandfather. Poe smiled and carefully picked up his grandson.

"Grandpa Poe, why do you have red hair...It looks like it's on fire?" Miloh asked patting at the flaming red hair.

"Cause that's what the goddesses gave me..." Poe replied as he ran his fingers through Miloh's hair.

"Grandma Farore gave you red hair? Did you want red hair?" Miloh asked.

"I can't say I'd feel like myself without it..." Poe replied. Miloh tilted his head, "And why were you a bell?"

"I became a bell so I could watch over your mom..." Poe replied.

"Oh..." Miloh hummed, Flora peeked out from behind Clare's arms, "You did?"

"Mmhmm..." Poe told her and offered her his hand so she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Flora stared at the hand before putting her smaller one in it. Poe smiled and closed his hand around hers.

"Grandpa, can we go make mom and dad some hot chocolate?" Miloh asked.

"Sure thing...Do you want to help beautiful?" Poe asked looking at Flora.

"Okay!" She said. Poe smiled and picked her up. Flora wrapped her arms around his neck lightly. Luke shivered next to his wife. Clare rubbed his chest lightly.

"C-Clare..I-I'm st-still c-c-cold..." Luke whispered. Clare shifted and set Anai on Luke's chest as so she could hug Luke tightly. Luke loosely wrapped his arms around her. Anai looked at him, wondering what had happened to the man that he considered his father now. Clare rubbed Luke's back and chest gently, trying to get him warm again. As Poe returned with the kids, Luke finally sat up on his own, warmer now. Clare took Anai and rocked him gently. Poe handed Luke a mug then offered Clare the other, "May I?"

"If he wants..." Clare said holding Anai out carefully, to see if the demon wanted to go or not. Anai looked at Clare for a moment before shyly reaching for the much older male. Poe smiled softly and giving the tiny demon his finger before picking him out of Clare's arms. Anai looked up at Poe with curious gold eyes. Poe sat beside Clare and smiled at the infant. Anai yawned and fell asleep. Clare smiled and sipped her drink.

"Sorry for leaving you out of the loop for so long, wish there was a way to make the spell permanent..." Luke said.

"Or for you to transform on your own." Clare hummed.

"Thanks for the thought guys but...I don't think I could stand to walk this world with my sweet Serenity..." Poe whispered as he stroked the back of Anai's hand.

"She's always around Dad...I think she's waiting for you." Clare whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe it is time for me to let go of this world..." Poe whispered. Clare bit her lip but nodded, "It is your choice..." Poe handed Anai to Luke and then hugged his daughter. Clare hugged her father tightly.

"I don't want to let you go my little rose, but I'm so lonely..." Poe whispered. Clare nodded, "You can go...I won't hold it against you..." To her surprise, hot tears met her skin. She patted his back gently.

"I can't bring myself to go, I want to stay down here with you...you're all I have let..." Poe whispered.

"If only we could put mom's soul in the bell with yours..." Clare whispered as she rubbed her father's back. Poe fell silent as he hugged her tighter. Clare rubbed his back gently, biting her lip to keep from crying.

"I might be able to arrange something..." A voice behind them said. Clare looked up from her dad's shoulder and around.

"But you have to truly want it..." Time said as she reached around her granddaughter and wiped her tears away.

"I want dad to be happy..." Clare whispered as Miloh and Flora jumped and hugged Time's legs, "Great Grandma!"

"Do you want this Poe?" Time asked. Poe raised his head to look at the goddess before nodding. Time closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. After a few moments Serenity materialized beside her. Poe blinked and launched at his wife for a hug.

"Oh Poe..." Serenity whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Serenity..." Poe whispered as he hugged his wife tightly.

"You both have half an hour before you return to the bell...from there it is up to you and your family to figure out how to bring you back, but I know a certain young 'Lady' that could help you..." With that Time disappeared.

"Why do the goddesses insist on making riddles..." Clare whispered to Luke.

"I think it comes with the job..." Luke replied as he shifted Anai.

"We can talk to Anni about this tomorrow." Clare hummed as she took the tiny demon from him.

"You're going to have to wait even if she has an answer, you've forbidden her from using her magic...and, no offence, I think this one is out of your league Angel." Luke replied.

"I'm fully aware of that Luke." Clare muttered sourly.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know when to shut up..." Luke whispered as he kissed her temple. Clare smiled and leaned against him, "I know."

"Why exactly is Anni not allowed to use her magic?" Serenity asked trying to soothe her sobbing husband.

"Pregnant with her fourth child..." Clare said standing to go make Anai his bottle.

"Fourth! Wow...we missed a lot..." Serenity said quietly. Miloh and Flora were hiding behind Poe, peeking out from behind him at the other woman in the room.

"Honey...these are your grandchildren..." Poe whispered as he released her long enough to pick them up. Flora looked at Serenity, "You look like mommy..."

"That's because I'm your grandma honey..." Serenity told her. Flora tilted her head and reached for the woman. Serenity smiled and took her from Poe. Clare returned smiling softly. Anai fussed in her arms which caught Serenity's attention. Clare gave the tiny demon his bottle. He settled as Serenity came over to take a look at him.

"That's Anai. Mama and daddy found him on the door step, they said they don't know what he is." Flora said. Serenity smiled at her children and shook her head. Clare smiled as Anai looked around, still suckling.

"You're not going to be able to hide it forever dear..." Serenity whispered.

"I'll keep him safe for as long as I can..." Clare whispered to her mother. Serenity smiled and set Flora down so she could hug her daughter tightly. Clare shifted the demon to one arm before hugging her mother back.

"I missed you so much.." Serenity whispered.

"I missed you too... " Clare whispered. Serenity released her and then ran her fingers across Anai's cheek softly. The tiny demon looked up at her before smiling, "Seems he likes you." Serenity smiled, "He has beautiful eyes..."

"Very beautiful." Clare said as she looked down at the small demon. He looked at her and his eyes were full of adoration and love, something that was never there before. Clare smiled and tucked the fine silver hair behind his ears lightly. Anai yawned and seized her finger to pull it down to his chest. Clare smiled and kissed his head, "Sleep tight tiny one..." Serenity smiled then covered her own yawn.

"You should go lie down...take dad with you..." Clare whispered.

"Love you sweetie..." Serenity replied and went to Poe as he set Miloh down. Clare smiled and went back to sit next to Luke. Luke placed his arms around her and kissed her temple. Clare smiled and nuzzled his neck. Luke smiled but it was ruined when he too yawned.

"You go lie down, I'm not tired..." Clare said.

"Come with me..." Luke pleaded.

"Okay, come on kids, let's go have a nap.' Clare said smiling to her children. Miloh smiled and yawned as his father picked him up. Clare smiled and picked Flora up as she yawned. Anai shifted in her arms and remained asleep. Clare smiled and carried Flora and Anai upstairs and into the master bedroom. Luke followed close behind her with Miloh. Serenity and Poe asleep by the fire. Clare laid the two children she was carrying on the bed before lying behind them. Luke placed Miloh with his sister and his adopted brother before curling up behind them. Clare smiled and grabbed one of his arms to drape across her waist.

"To think only three years ago today, I wasn't able to do this..." Luke whispered watching their children whom he loved.

"No, but now you can..." Clare whispered smiling lightly.

"But in a couple years from now I won't..." Luke replied with a smile. Clare smiled and patted his hand, "Get some sleep dear..." Luke smiled and nuzzled into her neck before settled with his hands against her stomach. Clare smiled and watched her children, whether adopted or not, sleep. Anai whined in his sleep. Clare reached out and brought him closer to her. Anai shifted to lay his head on her chest where he quieted. Clare smiled and sighed lightly. Anai fisted his hand in her shirt, sucking on his thumb while his hand was still attached to her shirt. Clare smiled and ran her fingers through his hair softly. Luke nuzzled her neck while Anai settled for the last time. Clare smiled and closed her eyes, she might as well try to sleep. Anai opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment before going back to sleep. It was a few hours later when Clare reawoke. Luke was pacing the room with Anai, rubbing the tiny demon's back and smoothing his hair as he tried to pacify him.

"Mmm...what's going on?" Clare asked sitting up.

"Little guy woke up when I did and started to cry..." Luke whispered, the twins still asleep. Clare sat up and reached for him. Luke returned to the bed and placed the tiny demon in her arms. Clare held him close, "Why are you crying little one...mommy's here now..." Anai settled the moment he was in her arms. Clare smiled and kissed his head gently. He closed his eyes, stuck his thumb in his mouth and curled up in her arms. Clare smiled and glanced at Luke.

"What's the matter Angel?" Luke asked.

"What if the other three stop by...?" Clare asked.

"I will not let them take him from you Angel, I swear..." Luke whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him then froze, "For crying out loud..."

"They're here aren't they?" Luke whispered.

"Speak of the devils and they shall come..." Clare grumbled as the front door slammed open, "And someone's not happy..." Luke stood up and squared his shoulder, Anai was their son now and no one was going to take him away. Clare held Anai closer and pulled the twins into her lap.

"Mama...what's going on?" Flora whispered as she hid against her mother.

"The goddesses found out about Anai..." Clare whispered as the three deities stormed up to the room. Luke placed himself between them and his family. Farore kicked the door open and stormed in to glare. Luke growled low in his chest as he stood his ground. Farore glared at him then at the infant in Clare's arms. Luke's hand twitched as his hair flickered.

"What is she doing with that thing?" Farore asked as Clare reached and took his bracelet, Anni wouldn't be too happy if he broke it again.

"His name is Anai, and he's our now. I will not let you take him away from us..." Luke growled, now in his natural appearance.

"No, he is a demon! Darkness to be precise!" Farore yelled. Luke's patience snapped and he moved faster than anyone knew he could. He slammed the goddess against the wall, "I don't care who you are or what you are, that boy is my son now..." Luke growled lowly, his eyes a chilling shade of red. Nayru went after Luke next as Din shrugged her shoulders and went to check on Clare.

"Don't you move, no one touches him." Luke hissed a senbon needle hitting the floor in front of both of them. Din walked around it as Nayru growled and went to tackle him. Din sat down at the edge of the bed, "He's kinda cute...I like him." Luke seized the blue haired goddess and pinned her to the wall next to her sister, "Now listen here, and listen good because I'm only going to say this once. He is no longer the blood thirsty demon he was nine years ago, he's a helpless infant and he loves Clare, I can see it in his eyes..." He growled in their ears.

"Once a demon...always a demon..." Farore hissed.

"Yes, he's a demon but I promised Milady Time I'd raise him as my own and I never go back on my word..." Luke said in a deadly calm voice. The twins where hiding behind Clare and Din as Anai curled closer to Clare, terrified. Farore glared at Luke, "You are pushing the wrong buttons boy." Luke released both women and returned to his family in two fluid movements his wings appeared and his magic swirled around him, "You will not take him away..." Farore glared then looked at Clare who was glaring back, "You...Sage...You are longer my kin."

"Good...I'll hand you your ass if you come near my family..." Clare growled.

"Get out of my house... " Luke whispered looking her straight in the eye. Farore snorted and disappeared followed shortly by Nayru. Luke sighed, his wings and magic disappeared and he promptly fell to his knees. Miloh and Flora jumped off the bed and ran to their dad, pulling him back so he could lean against the bed.

"What have I done...?" Luke whispered as he leaned tiredly against the bed.

"You protected your family." Clare whispered as Din nodded.

"Is he okay?" Luke asked in a whisper, the two deities had gotten him really worked up.

"Just a little scared..." Clare said as Anai peeked out from the safety of her arms before patting Luke's head. Luke smiled and ran his fingers across Anai's cheek before turning his eyes to Din, "How come you're not trying to take him?"

"Because he has changed, he's not the same demon that Farore first created him as. And he does love Clare." Din said smiling at the tiny silver haired demon as he looked at her. Luke suddenly sat bolt up, "She won't go after Anni as revenge will she?"

"No, Farore's not that stupid...I think..." Din said, "But I'm sure Nayru would keep her on us." Luke sighed in relief, the last thing they needed was a pissed off vengeful goddess after their helpless, six month pregnant niece. Clare sighed and flopped backwards against the bed.

"I thought you goddesses were benevolent and forgiving..." Luke muttered.

"Farore created Darkness and was pissed off because he didn't turn out the way she wanted so she sent the sage of destiny after him, none of the others could do what Clare did and forgive him. Nayru helped in the project and was also pissed when he didn't turn out right." Din explained. Luke climbed back onto the bed, "Your mother told us to raise him as our own and that's what we intend to do..."

"Good, he needs a mother, not a stuck up suck up goddess. I'll tell mother about this. And we'll be on your side in this fight." Din said as she stood.

"Make sure you keep her away from the Inn...Anni's pregnant and on bed rest, too much stress is bad for her..." Luke requested. Din nodded, "If we need to send anyone it'll be the moon siblings." Luke nodded and then sighed before lying next to Clare, the signs of stress and fatigue showing through.

"Go to sleep Luke..." Clare whispered. He moved enough to wrap his arms around his family before surrendering to unconsciousness. Clare waved bye to Din as she disappeared before running her fingers through Luke's hair. Farore had gotten him so worked up, his magic was invisible but she could feel it brushing against her skin. Clare hummed as she calmed her family.

"Mama...is daddy okay?" Flora asked quietly.

"He'll be fine, just stressed and exhausted..." Clare whispered. Flora nodded and crawled over to snuggle into his chest. Clare calmly hummed quietly. Soon her growing family was asleep. Clare smiled and sighed softly. Anai nuzzled her chest coaxing her to join them. Clare closed her eyes as she dozed off slowly.

"I love you mama..." Anai whispered. Clare smiled, "I love you too Anai..." The young demon in her arms settled and returned to sleep. Clare smiled and fell asleep. Luke nuzzled her neck as he held their children close. Clare smiled softly in her sleep. A silence settled over them, little did they know, Time was keeping watch over them. Clare stretched and sighed, tightening her hold on Anai. A few hours later she was awoke to Miloh whimpering in his sleep. Clare opened her eyes and hummed. The young three year old was frowning as he whimpered and whined. Clare grabbed him and laid him beside Anai before running her fingers through his hair. He quieted as Anai grabbed his hand. Clare smiled as she sighed softly. Luke shifted and sat up with a groan. Clare looked up at him, "How do you feel?"

"My wings itch..." Luke grumbled.

"Come here and I'll scratch them..." Clare whispered. Luke shifted over to her. Clare ran her fingers lightly across his wing marks lightly. They were ice cold to the touch. Clare rubbed his back lightly, "Why is it whenever you use magic you get cold..."

"If I knew, I wouldn't complain..." Luke replied. Clare sighed and gently ran her nails across his wing marks, "Well you did say there were itchy." Luke relaxed under her fingers even as a layer of skin peeled away. Clare kept scratching until he told her to stop. Luke sighed and flopped in her lap. Clare smiled and ran her hands across his shoulders.

"Stupid, pain in the ass, green haired bitch..." Luke growled.

"Luke...language..." Clare scolded absently. Luke continued to spit venom in his native language. Clare ran her fingers through his hair gently.

"How dare she say those things about our little Angel..." Luke growled as he took the tiny demon in his arms.

"Don't you mean Fallen Angel?" Clare asked smiling as Anai shifted.

"No, he's our little Angel..." Luke whispered. Clare smiled, "Yes he is." Luke smiled, hooked her chin with his fingers and pulled her into a kiss. Clare smiled into the kiss before returning the gesture. Anai whined as his stomach growled.

"Feeding time..." Clare whispered. Luke smiled and sat up.

"I'll watch these two, you go feed the our other Angel..." Clare whispered. Luke nodded and took Anai. Clare shifted slightly and rested one hand on her son. Miloh shifted and whined again. Clare ran her fingers through his hair gently. Miloh opened his eyes and looked around before he began breathing heavily, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Shh...You're okay..." Chare cooed softly.

"She-she...she took him away..." Miloh whimpered.

"She's not going to take him away...I promise you she won't..." Clare whispered. Miloh calmed and hid against her as Luke returned with Anai who was wrapped in a blanket and suckling happily. Clare smiled to her husband. Luke sat down beside their son, "Do you want to hold him Miloh?" He nodded as he sat up. Luke smiled and shifted the tiny demon to his son's arms, "Make sure you support his head..." Miloh nodded and carefully held Anai. Luke smiled and took his son's hand and made him hold the bottle. Clare smiled softly as Miloh fed Anai, "That's it, you're doing good." Miloh smiled and returned his attention to his little brother. Clare smiled and sighed contently.

"What do you want for dinner Angel?" Luke asked.

"Pizza..." Clare hummed. Luke smiled, "Alright, I'll get started, you can bring the kids down when you're ready."

"Okay." Clare smiled to him. Luke kissed her quickly and went downstairs. Clare smiled and waited for her other child to waken. Flora was sleeping surprisingly deeply. Clare put her hand on her daughter's forehead gently. No fever but her tiny shoulders were tense. Clare gently rubbed her daughter's back. Flora yawned and opened his eyes.

"Hello, did you sleep good?" Clare asked her daughter.

"I had a bad dream..." Flora replied as she rubbed her eyes.

"Do you want to tell me?" Clare asked.

"That scary lady took Anai and Anni's baby away..." Flora told her. Clare rubbed her back, "She'll never do that...If she does I'll go get them back..." Flora nodded and sat up slowly.

"Your dad is making pizza, let's go down stairs." Clare cooed to her family.

"Okay..." Flora replied and climbed off the bed only to promptly fall over. Clare grabbed her and picked her up, "Careful...Miloh, is he done?"

"Yep..." Miloh replied, "Is Flora alright, she looks pale..."

"She just had a bad dream..." Clare replied and took Anai from him, "Can you help her down the stairs?" As Miloh reached to help his sister she collapsed to the floor. Clare frowned and picked her up, shifting Anai so she could check her daughter's temperature. Still no fever but she was as white as the snow outside. Clare let her magic float over her daughter, checking for lingering magic or curses. Nothing and after a moment her little girl came around.

"Are you sure your feeling alright?" Clare asked her daughter.

"Something bad is going to happen..." Flora whispered as she shielded her eyes.

"Bad how?" Clare asked worry in her voice.

"I don't know, Anni fell..." Flora replied.

"Oh..." Clare hummed, still worried. Flora snuggled into her, "Mama what just happened, I'm scared..."

"You had a vision...It tells the future, I get them too..." Clare whispered as she picked up her daughter, "Come on, let's go downstairs..." Miloh hopped off the bed and headed downstairs. Clare carried two of her three children carefully downstairs. Luke could be heard humming in the kitchen and Miloh was curled up on the rug in front of the fire. Clare sat down on the couch and propped her feet on the coffee table. Anai snuggled into her chest searching for her heartbeat as Flora flopped across the couch. Clare shifted Anai so his ear was over her heart. His ear twitched once as he relaxed in her arms. Clare smiled and nuzzled his silver hair softly. Miloh laid on his side and whined.

"Come here Miloh..." Clare whispered. Miloh got up and went over to her. Clare picked him up and sat him beside her then leaned against her. Miloh whined and laid across her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair gently. Her young son whined and rolled onto his side.

"Is something bothering you Miloh?" Clare asked quietly.

"My tummy hurts..." Miloh whined.

"Are you hungry?" Clare asked as she put her hand on her son's forehead.

"Kind of..." Miloh replied. Clare nodded, "Luke, how's dinner coming?"

"Another fifteen minutes dear..." Luke replied.

"Can you wait that long?" Clare asked Miloh. Miloh nodded but whined. Clare rubbed her son's stomach gently. Miloh quieted a little. She kept rubbing his stomach gently. He finally quieted and laid in her lap. Clare smiled softly, she liked being surrounded by family. She could understand how Anni could feel lonely without it. Clare sighed contently. Miloh whined and snuggled closer to her. She rubbed his stomach again. Her oldest son muttered something about feeling sick as he hid his face in her stomach. Clare put her hand to his forehead. He was a little feverish, most likely from being outside too long. Clare grabbed a blanket and draped over her oldest boy. Miloh shivered a little. Clare rubbed his back to keep him warm. Luke slipped out with the pizza and set it on the coffee table, "Is he alright?"

"He's a little feverish..." Clare whispered.

"I knew I should've brought him in earlier..." Luke muttered.

"It's not your fault Luke..." Clare said as she wrapped the blanket tighter around Miloh before grabbed a slice of pizza. Luke nodded and picked him up to cradle him against his chest. Clare nudged Flora, "Flora, dinner's done." Her young daughter sat up like a puppet on strings and grabbed a piece of pizza. Clare frowned but ate her piece, watching her family. Luke snapped his fingers in front of his daughter, "Flora honey are you alright?" Clare looked around, ears twitching. Flora shook her head and looked at her father, "I'm okay dad..." Clare put her hand to Flora's forehead. No fever just a slightly scared look in her eyes. Clare sighed and took another slice, eating it quickly.

"Mama...I'm worried about Anni..." Flora whispered.

"We'll check on her tomorrow, okay?" Clare asked. Flora nodded and began to eat her pizza as Luke glanced at Clare in confusion. Clare's eyes told him she'll tell him later. Luke nodded and shifted Miloh in his arms. Clare finished her second slice before leaning back against the couch. Miloh squirmed and whined. Clare watched him carefully.

"Shh...you're alright..." Luke whispered as he pulled a small piece of pizza off and offered it to him. Miloh took it and nibbled on it. Luke smiled softly and rubbed his son's stomach. Clare yawned lightly, covering it with her hand. Luke kissed her temple, "Why don't you go lie down?" Clare nodded and stood, "Who wants to come with me?" Anai clung to her and Flora yawned, "Mama, can I go to bed?"

"Sure, come on." Clare said holding her hand out. Flora took her hand as she rubbed her eyes with the other.

"Do you want to sleep with us or in your room?" Clare asked as she slowly led Flora to the stairs.

"I want to sleep in my room tonight..." Flora replied after she yawned.

"Okay." Clare said as she helped her only daughter up the stairs.

"Mama, do your visions always come true?" Flora asked, it was always horrible when your first vision showed something that caused misfortune to another.

"Yes...but sometimes it can take months, years even before it comes true." Clare whispered to her daughter.

"But mama, she was carrying a baby..." Flora said quietly. Clare sighed, "Visions can change too, what you see is not written in stone." Flora nodded but it was her first vision and would probably bother her for a while. Clare led her daughter to her bed and tucked her in, "Good night my little Angel..."

"Night mama..." Flora whispered as she hugged her Keaton stuffy tightly. Clare kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room. Anai shifted in her arms.

"Shh...I'm going..."Clare whispered quietly as she made her way down the hall to her room. Luke was coming up the stairs with a now fast asleep Miloh. Clare slid into the room and crawled under the covers. Luke put Miloh to bed then shut the door a little before returning to her. Clare had Anai tucked against her chest as she waited for Luke. Luke placed his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "Are you alright Angel?"

"Flora had her first vision...She saw Anni fall while she still had a baby..." Clare whispered. Luke nodded and kissed her temple, "But are you alright?"

"Stressed, tired and worried." Clare said then she sighed heavily.

"Miloh's fine, his fever's gone and I won't let anything happen to our children..." Luke whispered as he rubbed circles against her stomach.

"That's not what I'm worried about..." Clare whispered as she titled her head back.

"What's bothering you?" Luke whispered as he soothed circles in her back as well.

"When and how pregnant Anni would be when she fell..." Clare whispered softly.

"Maybe she just stumbled, we don't know what she saw..." Luke said trying to put her as ease.

"Yeah...that would have to be right..." Clare said after yawning.

"Now go to sleep, she may be like Anni and not see everything..." Luke whispered.

"Then...she gets...it from...you..." Clare whispered then finally drifted off. Luke kissed her temple, "Sweet dreams Angel..."


	7. Saturday of January

Saturday of January

Clare stretched then curled up in to a ball, someone had left their side of the covers up when they left. Anai had grown quickly but still refused to sleep on his own. Clare tucked her chin and nose back under the covers.

"Mama...I'm cold..." Her tiny demon son whined. Clare groaned and grabbed him, pulling him closer to her. It took a couple moments for her sleep fogged mind for her to realize Anai had spoken his first words. Clare cracked her eyes opened and looked at the silver hair before smiling. He snuggled into her warmth, they had learned quickly that the young demon didn't retain heat well. Clare kept the blankets over them as she closed her eyes, she could already feel the happenings of a bad day. Luke tapped her shoulder lightly. Clare opened her eyes and looked at him. In his hand was a cup of tea, "I have a feeling you need this..." Clare sat up and took it, keeping Anai under the covers and at her side. She glanced at the fire, "Luke...fire's dying..." Luke snapped his fingers and the fire roared back to life. Clare nodded and sipped her tea.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked as he sat beside her.

"Good...though I have a feeling it's going to be a bad day..." Clare muttered.

"What's bothering you Angel?" Luke asked brushing his fingers across her cheek.

"Nothing...yet." Clare said as she felt Anai shift against her side. Luke looped his arm around her, "Cramps?" He asked in a whisper. Clare shook her head, "No..." Luke ran his fingers through her hair.

"So I guess we've got to go up to the Inn and see Anni right?" Clare asked as she sipped her tea.

"No one said we have to..." Luke replied and kissed her temple.

"Okay, because we went up there yesterday." Clare said as she stretched. Luke smiled and ran his fingers through her hair again. Clare leaned against him as she finished her tea.

"So what's really bothering you Angel?" Luke asked.

"Anai is colder than usual..." Clare replied. As if to reinforce her words the tiny demon shivered.

"You and the kids can go up but I should stay here with Anai..." Clare whispered as she picked the tiny demon up.

"I'll take them up for a bit, I don't know if you caught it but Anni's energy level is dropping..." Luke said as he placed his hand to Anai's forehead, "He's burning up Angel..."

"He's got a cold..." Clare whispered as she hugged her demonic son closer.

"I'll see if Anni has anything that will help..." Luke said as he ran his fingers across Anai's cheek. Clare nodded as she brushed her son's hair off his forehead. Luke kissed her temple and went to get the kids ready. Clare brushed her son's hair again before kissing his forehead. Anai whimpered and shifted in her arms. Clare nuzzled his head again.

"Mama..." Anai whimpered and then coughed.

"Shh...I'm here..." Clare whispered. He quieted for a moment before coughing again. Clare hugged him closely. When his coughs calmed his whined and paled. Clare rubbed his back and held him close as she got up. He shifted ill in her arms.

"Just hold on until I get you to the bathroom..." Clare said as she hurried to the bathroom. He whined and shifted. Clare sat against the tub and rubbed his back. It wasn't long before everything he'd eaten yesterday came back up. Clare patted his back gently, closing her eyes. He whined and then started to cry.

"Shh...it's okay..." Clare whispered softly. Her tiny son's eyes were hazy and his skin was flushed. She patted his back gently before kissing his temple. He whined as his stomach flipped. Clare reached over and grabbed a bowl and started to put cool water in it. Anai coughed and whimpered. Clare gently whipped his mouth and grabbed another clothe to dip in the cool water. It was hard to see him like this, fevered and feeling ill. Clare stood and took him back to bed, lying him in the warm covers, "I'll be right back...I just need to get that bowl..." He whined and coughed but it was only partly because she was gone. Clare was quick to return after cleaning the mess up and getting the bowl. Anai had rolled onto his stomach to hide from the world.

"Anai...Mommy's back..." Clare whispered as she rolled him onto his back. He whined and reached up to her weakly. Clare picked him up and laid a cool cloth against his forehead.

"Mama..." He whined, he wasn't like Miloh, his vocabulary was much more limited than her biological son's when he started talking.

"Shh..." Clare cooed softly as she leaned against the headboard. He quieted but looked like he was going to start crying again.

"Shh..you didn't do anything wrong..." Clare whispered to him. He whined and whimpered and curled into a ball. She kissed his head and held him tighter. He sneezed then coughed. Clare started humming softly, trying to put him to sleep. As his coughs calmed he began to fall asleep. Clare kept humming softly. He fisted his hands in her shirt and fell asleep. Clare kissed his head as she shifted to lie down. His temperature was still worryingly high but his breathing was shallow. Clare rested his head against her chest and changed the cloth when it warmed, silently blaming herself for this. Anai snuggled closer to her, hearing her heart beat calmed his breathing. Clare released a sigh before rubbing her son's back.

"Mama..." Anai whispered.

"Yes little Anai?" Clare asked rubbing his back gently.

"I don't feel good..." He whispered trying to get even closer to her.

"Do you think you're going to throw up again?" Clare asked quietly. He shook his head slightly as if it hurt.

"Do you want something to eat?" Clare asked running her fingers through his hair. That made him whine and hide. Clare smiled softly, "I'll take that as a no...just go to sleep..."

"I can't..." He whimpered.

"Want me to hum to you?" Clare asked quietly kissing his forehead. He shook his head lightly again. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair again. His temperature was through the roof and she could feel his pulse under her fingertips. She sighed again before nuzzling his head. Anai whined as Luke slipped into the room. Clare glanced at him before putting her hand on Anai's back.

"We're going now, are you going to be alright on your own?" Luke asked in a quiet voice. Clare nodded, "But do hurry back..."

"I will..." Luke whispered as he kissed her forehead. Clare kissed his cheek before he left as she drew the covers over herself and Anai.

"I'll bring back something for his fever..." He whispered on his way out the door. Clare nodded as she rubbed Anai's back gently. Anai whined and looked up, "Daddy..." Clare looked at Luke. Luke came back over to the bed as their adopted son reached for him. Clare watched the two carefully. Luke carefully picked him up, "Shh...I'll be back in a little bit, and I'll have something to make you feel better." Clare sat up slowly. Luke handed their son back to Clare gently. She held him close and gently. Anai shifted and snuggled into her. Clare kissed his forehead gently. He settled even as his fever spiked and his stomach turned over. Clare put a fresh cold cloth on her demonic son's forehead before rubbing his stomach. He quickly fell asleep. She kept rubbing his stomach and would change the clothe every once in a while. His temperature behaved much like the fever Anni had gotten when she was pregnant with Sophie, dropping and spiking erratically. Clare carefully kept watch over the temperature, checking every thirty seconds. It was after two hours that she heard the front door open and only one set of feet enter. Clare shifted slightly as her ear twitched. Anai shifted in her arms. Clare rubbed his stomach before changing the cloth. Luke slipped passed the door with their other children, each sound asleep. Clare's ear twitched as she took care of her youngest. Luke slipped passed the door again. Clare waited as she kissed her son's cheek. Anai opened his eyes a little and then reached up to her. Clare lifted him up higher, "Yes...?" He wrapped his arm around her neck and snuggled close to her. She kissed his cheek then put her hand on the back of his head.

"Mama..." Anai whispered groggily.

"Yes?" Clare hummed quietly.

"Is daddy home...?" He asked in the same tone.

"Yes, but I don't know what he's doing..." Clare whispered. Anai yawned and returned to sleep. Clare rubbed his back gently as she listened. Luke returned to their room and in his hand was a bottle. Clare watched him curiously. Luke sat next to her, "Anni told me he may be missing certain vitamins in his diet..."

"What kind of vitamins?" Clare asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Something you couldn't have given him Angel, not at the moment anyway..." Luke replied.

"Do I want to know what we have to give him?" Clare asked.

"Don't worry this will help, there's six more in the fridge..." Luke replied and handed her the bottle. Clare nodded, "Anai, wake up, I have something for you." He whined and snuggled closer to her.

"Come on, it'll make you feel better..." Clare whispered. It took a minute before he woke up. Clare offered him the nipple of the bottle, "Drink, it'll make you feel better." Anai suckled but he was wary of putting anything in his stomach. Clare rubbed his stomach gently. Luke placed his arm around her as their demon son ate. Clare leaned against him gently. Anai eventually drank himself to sleep. Clare nuzzled his head as she took the bottle away. Luke ran his fingers across Anai's cheek, already his fever coming down. Clare sighed and closed her eyes. Luke kissed her temple, "Are you alright?"

"Take a guess..." Clare whispered. Luke hugged her tightly and kissed her neck. Clare sighed and slowly drifted off. Luke shifted her so she was lying on her side and Anai was cuddled against her. She kept her arms wrapped around the tiny demon secured.

"Sleep tight Angel..." Luke whispered as he slowly slipped his hand off her arm and made to leave. Clare shifted slightly before grabbing his hand. Luke paused and turned to her. Clare sighed and kept his hand in her grip. Luke smiled and sat back down on the bed. Clare pulled his hand towards her and nuzzle it. Luke stroked her cheek hoping to put her at ease. Clare sighed and released his hand slowly after leaning into his touch. Luke stayed at her and his son's side until they awoke. Anai was the first to awaken. Luke carefully pulled him from Clare's arms and cradled him. Clare shifted and rolled onto her back before opening her eyes. Luke leaned over and kissed her. Clare smiled and kissed him back.

"How are you feeling Angel?" Luke asked quietly, not wanting to upset Anai.

"Better." Clare said as she sat up. Luke smiled and helped her upright. Clare smiled and stretched. Anai yawned and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Clare looked over at him and smiled. Luke shifted him and placed the tiny silver haired boy in her arms. She smiled and cradled him close.

"Looks like it worked..." Luke whispered.

"Yeah, looks like it did..." Clare smiled. Luke kissed her temple, "Do you want some dinner?"

"Sure." Clare said.

"Anything in particular?" Luke asked. Clare shook her head.

"Okay, well take it easy, I'll be back in a few minutes..." Luke said as he stood up. Clare nodded. Luke watched her for a moment not liking how quiet she was but still slipped out of the room. Clare turned her head and sneezed softly. Luke stuck his head back in the door, "You're not sick are you?"

"I just sneezed, must be dust or something." Clare said waving him off. Luke narrowed his eyes and slowly disappeared. Clare waited until he was gone to release the sneeze tickling her nose. Anai looked up at her with curious and worried amber eyes. She smiled to him and ruffled his silver hair. He settled and reached for her. Clare lifted him higher. He wrapped one arm around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. Clare smiled and put her hand on his head. He settled and was soon asleep. Clare smiled and kissed his head. Luke returned with a warm soup with a comforting smell. Clare smiled and slowly and gently detached Anai from her neck to lie him next to her, under the covers.

"Are you sure you're alright, you're quiet...?" Luke asked as he placed his free hand to her cheek.

"Yeah...Can you go make me some tea?" Clare asked and there was only one reason why she asked for tea.

"Angel, you know I'll get you anything you need." Luke whispered and kissed her temple as he handed her the bow. Clare smiled, "Thanks dear, make sure you use the right leaves." Clare said as she started her dinner. Luke smiled softly, knowing all too well what leaves were in order. Clare ate her soup quietly so she didn't wake Anai. Luke returned a few minutes later and set the cup on the nightstand as he sat on the bed. Clare was only half way done her soup. Luke wrapped one arm around her and laid his hand against her stomach. She smiled and leaned against him.

"Finish your dinner Angel..." Luke whispered. Clare nodded and finished it. Luke rubbed circles with his thumb, somehow having gotten his hand under her shirt. She set her bowl on the night stand before grabbing her tea and sipping it quietly. Luke shifted her carefully, not wanting to cause any flares.

"Luke if you don't stop moving I will smack you with a pillow..." Clare threatened quietly.

"I'm sorry Angel, the back of my leg fell asleep..." Luke whispered. Clare huffed quietly before sipping her tea. Luke slowly removed his hands and stood up. Clare watched him quietly.

"I'm...just going to...check on the twins..." Luke said as he slipped from the room quickly. Clare narrowed her eyes at the door and let her ears listen for his footsteps. Luke indeed checked on the twins then left their room but his footsteps disappeared before the door. Clare narrowed her eyes further. Then it clicked, even when she was in pain, she never made any threats and he probably thought he was hurting her. Clare sighed and let her head fall back a little too hard against the head board. Luke appeared out of nowhere at the sound, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry..." Clare whispered.

"What are you apologizing about, you haven't done anything?" Luke replied as he checked the back of her head.

"That was the first time I threatened you and for that I'm sorry..." Clare whispered.

"Honey, you're hurting and I've come to expect the snappy remarks and threats..." Luke told her as he sat back down, "The fire downstairs was dying and I didn't feeling waking them, I'm sorry if I made you think you've done something wrong..." Clare sighed and leaned against him. Luke kissed her temple and placed his warm hand below her naval. Clare finished her tea before closing her eyes.

"Any better?" Luke asked. She nodded and nuzzled his shoulder. Luke kissed her temple and carefully lifted her into his lap so he could sit in her spot. Clare wrapped both of his arms around and sighed softly.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Luke asked in a whisper. She shook her head no.

"Then why are you so quiet?" Luke asked.

"Because there is a little person very close to us with really good hearing that could wake up." Clare whispered. Luke nodded and kissed her temple. Clare smiled and laid her hands on top of his.

"Come on time for bed..." Luke whispered. Clare nodded as she yawned. Luke shifted evenly and placed Anai in her arms before lying down with all of them. Clare yawned again before closing her eyes and falling asleep rather quickly. Luke kissed her forehead and soon joined her and their adopted son.


	8. Sunday week 2

Sunday

Clare shifted and stretched before curling up in a ball around Anai. Warm hands settled above and below her naval. Clare relaxed and uncurled herself slowly. Luke rubbed circles on her skin hoping to keep her cramps at bay until she was ready to get up. Clare sighed and opened her eyes slowly.

"Shh...go back to sleep Angel..." Luke whispered against her temple.

"Mmm...what time is it?" Clare asked as she shifted.

"It's only six sweetheart..." Luke whispered as he kissed her temple and continued to rub circles against her skin. Clare muttered something before closing her eyes. Luke shifted her gently so Anai stayed in her arms. With a slow tired yawn, Clare was back asleep. Luke smiled and closed his eyes but remained awake to keep her pain at bay. Clare stretched and relaxed. Luke remained the way he was until she was ready to get up or his hands could no longer ease her cramps. Anai woke next and stretched to sit up and look around. Luke removed one hand and made a 'shh' motion. Anai nodded and crawled closer to Clare. Luke smiled and closed his eyes again but forgot to put his hand back. Clare sighed and groaned quietly. Luke shifted and put his hand back. Clare stretched and relaxed. Luke kissed her temple and waited for her to wake up. With a soft sigh, Clare reopened her eyes.

"How are you feeling Angel?" Luke whispered with his lips against her temple.

"Stiff and sore...I think I've been sleeping on this side too long..." Clare whispered. Luke smiled gently, "I didn't want to move..."

"Why?" Clare asked looking over her shoulder. Luke slowly removed his hands and the pain flared back up. Clare quickly grabbed his hands and put them back, "Right...that..." Luke kissed her neck as an apology for removing his hands. Clare sighed and put her hands on top of his.

"Will you be alright while I make you a cup of tea...?" Luke asked as he gently rubbed circles against her skin.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Clare replied as she patted his hands before moving her own. Luke kissed her temple and removed his hands slowly so some of his warmth remained. Clare tried to stay relaxed but ended up curling her toes.

"I'll be back as soon as I can..." Luke whispered as he slipped from behind her. Clare nodded as she shifted. Luke ran his fingers across her temple before darting out of the room. Clare shifted again before stilling. Anai crawled over and wormed himself into her arms. Clare nuzzled his head and hugged him close. He was warm and managed to press himself against her stomach. She kissed his head and waited for her tea. Luke returned about five minutes later with her tea. Clare sat up slowly so she didn't cause herself any more discomfort. Luke handed her the cup before slipping back behind her. Clare sipped her tea slowly. Luke managed to slip his hands back against her stomach. Clare relaxed slowly.

"I dint' take too long did I?" Luke whispered.

"No, no you didn't." Clare whispered back. Luke nodded and rested his head on her shoulder. Clare leaned against him as she relaxed further. Anai looked up at her worriedly.

"I'm okay Anai, nothing to worry about." Clare said as she kissed his head. He calmed and rested his head on her chest. Clare rubbed his back as she sipped her tea. Luke shifted his hands back down to their previous positions. Clare finished her tea quickly before she relaxed entirely.

"Better?" Luke asked.

"Much." Clare replied.

"Good because Link came by while I was downstairs, Anni's not sleeping again but she won't tell anyone why..." Luke told her quietly.

"Well, I better get dressed and up there then eh?" Clare hummed as she stretched. Luke nodded and took Anai. Clare climbed out of bed and towards the dresser to get some clothes. Luke shifted their youngest and went to go get him into warm clothes. Clare snuck in behind the changing screen with a red skirt and red turtle neck sweater. Luke returned with Anai, the young demon dressed in navy and silver. Clare stepped out from behind the screen rolling the cuffs of the sleeves up.

"Link already has the kids, so shall we?" Luke asked.

"Let's." Clare said as she went to go put her things on. Luke bundled Anai up in a blanket, Anni was making a coat for him but it wasn't finished yet, and followed his wife. Clare slipped on her coat and buttoned it before slipping her boots on. Luke handed her their youngest so he could put his coat on. Clare held Anai close to her as she waited. Luke opened the door after his coat was on and placed his arm around her. Clare leaned against him as they stepped outside. Luke pulled the door shut behind them and led her up to the Inn, "You let me know when you need another cup of tea alright?"

"Okay." Clare said as she walked snuggled against his side. Luke rubbed her arms and side, trying to keep her warm. Clare hurried up to the Inn, not wanting to be in the cold longer than she liked. Luke shook his head and followed a short ways behind. Clare stepped onto the porch and shivered before slipping inside. Her kids were on the floor drawing with Anni's twins while Sophie lay on the floor by the fire asleep. Clare slipped off her coat before hanging it by the door.

"Morning Clare, morning Luke..." Link greeted as he came down the stairs buttoning his coat.

"Morning." Clare said as she shifted Anai, "Morning guys." She called to the kids.

"Mama." Her twins said as they ran over and hugged her.

"Good morning, did you two have fun coming up here with Link?"Clare asked as she bent down. They both nodded, "But Anni won't see us..."

"I'll see what's wrong with her, you two stay down here. Finish your colouring, okay?" Clare asked as she kissed their foreheads.

"Okay..." They replied and went back to their drawing. Clare smiled then looked up at the stairs before heading towards them. Anai yawned and snuggled into her warmth. Clare hugged him then went up the stairs and towards Anni's room. It was eerily quiet upstairs. Clare gently knocked on Anni's door. The door swung open and her niece was staring blankly out the door.

"Anni? Are you alright?" Clare asked, walking in. Anni glanced at her, her eyes clear but there were dark rings under them and an edge of pain to them.

"Not sleeping?" Clare asked as she closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed. Anni looked to the side, "I just can't get to sleep..." She whispered as she placed her hands to her stomach.

"Little one keeping awake or is it something else?" Clare asked as she set Anai on her lap.

"Little of both..." Anni replied quietly.

"What's the 'something else'?" Clare asked.

"I'm getting kind of scared that he won't make it..." Anni whispered as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Clare smiled and shook her head, "Anni, he'll make it..."

"How can you be so sure, he's hardly moving anymore..." Anni whispered.

"Anni, I'm the sage of Destiny, I know things...sometimes I don't want to know but I still do. He'll be fine. And he's not moving because maybe he knows he's hurting you." Clare said.

"Just a kick and I'd stop worrying but he hasn't moved in three days..." Anni whimpered.

"He's fine..." Clare said as her ear twitched, "I can still hear his heart beat." Anni sighed and swallowed thickly.

"His heart beat sounds good and stable, so he's going to be fine. Worrying will do nothing to help either of you." Clare said.

"I know but I can't help it..." Anni whispered, her voice cracking.

"Take deep breaths Anni, nice and slow." Clare instructed as she lifted Anai up into her arms. Anni did as she was told even as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Now now...there's no need to cry..." Clare whispered as she wiped Anni's tears off her face.

"I can't help it..." Anni whispered as she wiped vainly at her eyes. Clare rubbed Anni's arm gently. Anni sniffed and hiccupped quietly.

"If you still don't believe me I can prove that he'll be fine." Clare whispered.

"I believe you, I just can't...control my emotions..." Anni whispered.

"Who can? I mean entirely control their emotions. No one, not even the goddesses." Clare hummed. Anni sniffed and wiped at her eyes again. Clare smiled then groaned, "Can you hold Anai for me for a minute..." Anni nodded and gently took the little boy, still trying to reign her emotions. Clare nodded and quickly slipped out of the room, calling for Luke. Luke was up at her side in a second.

"I need tea..." Clare said as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Okay, go sit down, I'll be right back..." Luke replied as he gently pressed his hand below her naval.

"Okay, I'll be in Anni's room..." Clare whispered. Luke kissed her temple and removed his hand to go back downstairs. Clare went back into Anni's room and pulled up a chair before sitting in it and putting her head on the edge of the bed. Anni placed one of her tiny hands between her Aunt's shoulders.

"I hate this week..." Clare grumbled sourly. Anni smiled sympathetically and patted the bed, "If you lie down it won't hurt as much..." Clare nodded before climbing slowly beside her. Anni rubbed her back gently, doing her best to comfort her Aunt. Clare rubbed her stomach gently, willing the cramps to go away but they persisted. Anni's hands were surprisingly warm when she placed it to her Aunt's stomach. Clare relaxed some but not a whole lot.

"He'll be done in about two and a half minutes..." Anni whispered as she shifted Anai and gently rubbed circles on her Aunt's stomach. Clare nodded slowly. True to Anni's words Luke walked into the room with a cup of tea. Clare reached of it. Anni sat her up first then Luke handed her the cup. Clare sipped it quickly, relaxing at just the mere smell of the tea. Anni rubbed her back, her own gnawing pain forgotten as she and her Uncle tried to make Clare comfortable. It took a couple minutes but the tea was quick to work it's magic and ease the pain of the cramps. Anni smiled but it still didn't reach her eyes.

"How your back?" Clare asked as she glanced at Anni over the rim of her tea cup.

"It's fine..." Anni replied closing her eyes as she smiled. Clare raised an eyebrow but left it as is. Anni shifted slowly, not wanting anyone to know that her growing child was sitting wrong and causing her a great deal of pain. Clare glanced at Luke slowly before watching Anni as she sipped her tea. Anai caught it and tried to get his mother's attention. Clare looked down at him, "Yes little one?" He reached for her. Clare picked him out of Anni's arms gently.

"The baby is...Ahh...sitting wrong..." Anai whispered, he had to stop and think about his wording.

"Thought as much...Anni? Is he sitting funny again?" Clare asked. Anni flushed at being caught in her lie and nodded. Clare nodded and set Anai down, "Want me to move him?"

"You can try, he's been in the same position all week..." Anni replied quietly.

"And you didn't tell Link?" Clare asked as she put her hands on Anni's stomach.

"He tried to move him but he just shifted back..." Anni replied looking nervous about having her Uncle in the room. Right under Clare's hand she could feel the back of her niece of nephew's head.

"Hmm..." Clare hummed then slowly and gently rolled the baby onto its side. And just like Anni said, it immediately shifted back to its previous position. Clare hummed again and shrugged her shoulders, "He doesn't want to be moved." Anni remained quiet but it was clear she was in pain and it also seemed that having her uncle in the room at the moment was making her nervous.

"Luke you can leave now..." Clare said as she sat back. Luke nodded and offered to take Anai for a bit.

"You can take him if you can get his hand untangled from my collar." Clare said. Luke smiled and picked up their son, telling him it was time for some breakfast. Anai immediately transferred holds and wrapped his arm around his father's neck. Luke kissed Clare's temple and slipped from the room, closing the door as he left.

"Now why were you so nervous?" Clare asked.

"Don't know but I feel like whenever Link or Uncle are in the room, he's even quieter...and I know Uncle doesn't like seeing me hurt..." Anni replied finally giving in and rubbing her side.

"Hm...but your baby doesn't want to be moved. So there's nothing I can do other than give you some herbs to ease the pain some." Clare said scratching her neck. Anni winced and placed her hand three inches lower.

"Did he kick or is he just in the wrong spot again?" Clare asked.

"He moved lower and it really hurts..." Anni whimpered as she laid down.

"I'll get you those herbs right quick then." Clare replied as she magicked her box of herbs to her. Anni gasped, whined and then relaxed with a sigh.

"Moved himself?" Clare asked as she checked her jars for the right herb. Anni nodded but looked a little worried.

"Hmm?" Clare hummed as she lifted another jar, wrong one.

"He's sitting kind of low..." Anni whispered.

"Hmm...He must think he's ready to come out, even though he's got another two months." Clare said pulling out another jar, right one. Anni swallowed thickly, the one thing every mother feared was a premature birth.

"Don't worry Anni, he's not coming out yet." Clare hummed. Anni shifted and laid quietly.

"Do you want the herb?" Clare asked eyeing the amount she had.

"I don't need it..." Anni whispered as she rubbed her stomach.

"Good...because this herb is scares now that Hyrule is flooded..." Clare muttered and slid the jar back in place. Anni sighed something was bothering her again.

"What is it?" Clare hummed as she closed her box.

"It's nothing..." Anni whispered.

"It's something, don't lie." Clare said, turning around.

"No, it's stupid..." Anni replied not looking at her Aunt.

"Then tell me, let's see if it's stupid." Clare said.

"I'm cold and I need a hug..." Anni whispered. Clare smiled and hugged her niece after draping a blanket over her. Anni shifted so she could wrap her thin arms around her Aunt. Clare ran her fingers through Anni's hair.

"Auntie Clare..." Anni whispered.

"Yes Anni?" Clare whispered in return.

"I have a hand pressing against my side...and it really hurts..." Anni whispered. Clare nodded and put her hand on Anni's side. Her hand met another much tinier one which is she had looked, she could have seen. Clare pushed against it gently. It resisted for a moment before surrendering and retracting.

"How's that?" Clare asked quietly. Anni relaxing against her was the only reply she needed. Clare smiled and patted her niece's back. Anni shifted slightly as her growing infant kicked both of them.

"There's your kick, still worried?" Clare asked as she released her. Anni shook her head and rubbed her stomach just below her naval, which had recently popped out and was visible under her nightgown.

"Okay..." Clare said and stretched. Anni shifted and laid back down.

"Now you should get some sleep. Okay?" Clare asked as she stood to tuck Anni in. Anni nodded and closed her eyes slowly. Clare smiled and brushed her nieces bangs quickly before going to the door, taking the empty tea cup with her. Anni was asleep in an instant. Clare closed the door behind her and went downstairs. The front door opened and shut then there was a small yelp. Clare shook her head and walked down the last step of the stairs.

"Ow...Liam that was mean..." Sophie whimpered. Clare, again, shook her head before taking the tea cup to the kitchen before going back out and walked over to the couch. Sophie was rubbing her head while her little brother laughed at her.

"Liam, that wasn't nice..." Clare said as she flopped on the empty couch.

"Your not my mom so I don't have to listen to you." Liam mocked sounding much like his father at that age.

"True but one I'm your aunt, two, I can easily pick you up and throw you in the snow and three, your mom is sleeping so keep it down." Clare said putting an arm over her eyes. Liam stuck his tongue out at her and pouted.

"Oh, I guess Liam doesn't get any cookies tomorrow...Oh well..." Clare hummed quietly as she stretched across the couch.

"I don't want a cookie..." The young blonde replied as his Uncle came and sat beside Clare.

"Oh too bad, that leaves all of them to me, Yay..." Clare muttered as she pulled her arm away. Luke shook his head at her and placed a hot water bottle across her middle. She sighed and relaxed.

"Ready to head home yet or do you want to stay a little longer?" Luke asked as Sophie climbed into a chair and went back to sleep.

"Anni's asleep. And I don't feel like tending to her kids right now so home it is." Clare whispered. Luke nodded and handed Clare her coat. She sat up then stood, grabbing the hot water bottle, "Is this ours?"

"No, it's one of the five Anni owns." Luke replied.

"Why does she need five?" Clare asked as she took it to the kitchen.

"It's Anni dear, you know how much pain you were in, now Anni's half your size so..." Luke replied. Clare paused and looked at him, "Are you calling me fat?"

"No honey, I'm saying she shorter than you and not as healthy..." Luke replied.

"Okay, I'm only two inches taller than her and your calling her fat, I suggest shutting up now until we get out of the Inn." Clare said. Luke rolled his eyes, sometimes there was no pleasing women. Clare patted his shoulder on her way out of the kitchen. Luke got the kids ready and wrapped Anai up. Clare yawned slightly before shrugging on her coat.

"A nap for everyone when we get home..." Luke said as he placed Anai in her arms.

"Yeah..." Clare said as she held the tiny demon close to her chest before opening the door. Luke picked up their sleepy twins. Clare slowly made her way home. Luke shifted the twins to one arm so he could hold her against him. She snuggled into his side.

"Need another cup of tea when we get home?" Luke asked as he rubbed her side.

"No, I think I'll be fine for a little longer." Clare replied. Luke nodded and opened the front door. Clare stepped inside and shifted Anai so she could take her coat off. Luke set the kids down and they leaned against each other as they fell asleep. Clare smiled, "Let's go put them to bed." Luke nodded as he shed his coat and boots. Clare kicked hers off before bending to grab Flora. Miloh flopped sideways and his father just managed to catch him. Clare smiled softly and carried two of her children up the stairs. Luke was close at her heels. Clare walked into the Miloh and Flora's bedroom and laid her daughter down on her bed. Luke shifted Miloh and laid him down as well. Clare kissed her son and daughter on the forehead before quietly leaving the room. Luke quietly shut the door behind them and followed her back to their room. Clare smiled softly and crawled under the covers. Luke tucked her in and once again made to leave.

"Why do you keep leaving every time I go for a nap?" Clare asked quietly.

"I guess I thought you'd sleep better without me around..." Luke replied pausing in his step.

"You thought wrong..." Clare whispered and reached for his hand. Luke returned to the bed and sat down. Clare grabbed his hand and twined their fingers together, "Stay..." Luke smiled softly and kissed her temple, "Alright, I'll stay." She smiled and closed her eyes. Luke ran the back of his other hand across her cheek. Clare relaxed with a content sigh before falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." Luke whispered. Clare shifted and her hold on his hand released slowly. Luke sat on the edge of the bed until she awoke close to dinner. Clare stretched and opened her eyes slowly.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked Anai in his arms suckling contently on his bottle.

"Good, refreshed." Clare said sitting up. Unfortunately, her herbs chose that moment to wear off and send a flare of pain up her sides, back and stomach. Clare doubled over in pain as she squeezed her eyes shut, "Ow...scratch what I said..." Luke shifted Anai and laid him on his back before easing her out of her folded position, "Shh...I'm going to make you a cup of tea..." Clare nodded as she shifted. Luke rubbed her stomach gently as he laid her on her back again. Clare kept her eyes closed as she rubbed her stomach.

"I'll be back as soon as possible..." Luke whispered and kissed her forehead. She nodded again. Luke slowly removed his hand and slipped from the room. It took all of Clare's will power not to curl into a ball. Anai shifted and continued to suckle his bottle. Clare laid on her side and watched her demonic son. His hair was all splayed to one side and he had both hands on his bottle. Clare brushed his hair aside gently. Luke returned with her tea and a bowl of soup. Clare glanced over her shoulder at him before making an attempt to sit up. Any movements only sent more flares of pain through her body. Clare laid stopped and flopped against the bed, whining quietly.

"Shh...I've got you..." Luke whispered as he placed his hand below her naval as he helped her upright. Clare sighed heavily and leaned against him, "I really hate today..." Luke soothed circles against her skin as he placed the cup in her hands. Clare sipped slowly. Luke kissed her temple as he continued to soothe circles below her naval. Clare leaned her head against his shoulder as she quietly drank her tea.

"It'll ease in a few minutes sweetie..." Luke whispered. Clare nodded slowly. Luke kissed her temple and applied a tiny amount of pressure which eased the pain until the tea kicked in. Clare relaxed then relaxed further when the numbing feel of the tea eased her abdomen. Luke shifted to keep her upright. Clare smiled and sighed lightly.

"Better...?" Luke whispered. Clare nodded and closed her eyes.

"Good, now eat, I already feed the kids..." Luke said as he handed her the bowl and a spoon. She nodded and took the bowl and spoon. Clare ate quietly.

"Something bothering you?" Luke asked, he always found it unsettling when she was quiet.

"No, other than a nice hot bath could help..." Clare muttered. Luke hugged her gently, "As soon as you're done..."

"You'll join me right?" Clare asked as she looked back at him, a flash of something in her eyes.

"If you want me to..." Luke replied, thinking she meant keeping her company on the edge of the tub while she had a soak. Clare smirked that smirk that she had when they 'played' before turning to her dinner. Luke raised an eyebrow, usually he was the one that proposed play time. Clare smiled as she finished her soup. Luke had spaced out while she ate. Clare smiled and slipped out of his arms, setting the bowl on the nightstand, "Luke..." She whispered seductively in his ear. Luke looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Clare smirked and walked away, swinging her hips. Luke rumbled quietly and followed her. She slid into the bathroom and hid behind the door. Luke followed out of habit. When he was in the bathroom, she closed the door and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and nipping at his ear.

"Well what brought this on...?" Luke asked as a shudder ran down his back.

"I feel like it..." Clare whispered in his ear.

"I didn't think you'd be in the mood today..." Luke replied.

"Well, savour it before my cramps come back..." Clare said as she reached over his shoulder to lock the door. Luke smirked and with a possessive glint in his eyes. Clare went back to nipping at his ear. Faster than she knew was possible for him, he pinned her to the wall as he kissed her heatedly. Clare smiled and kissed him back with the same amount of passion. The unusual thing was the fact her hands were pinned above her head while Luke's free hand roamed her frame. Clare tugged at her hands lightly, wanting to be free. Luke smirked and broke the kiss, the possessive and now dominate glint still in his eyes as he nipped at her neck. Clare moaned but she still notice of her very trapped situation to which she tugged at her hands again. Luke smirked against her neck as he ran his free hand up her stomach in an evilly slow manner. She shivered and stopped her tugging at her hands. Luke sucked at her weak spot and traced a line below her bra. Clare smiled and nipped at his temple. Luke smirked and grazed his canines on her weak spot. Clare shivered as she licked and sucked his temple. Luke finally released her hands only to strip her as he snapped his fingers and the bath drew itself. Clare tugged his shirt over his head and her hands immediately went to his belt after.

"Aren't we impatient..." Luke purred against her skin as he trailed one finger down her breast bone.

"You're one to talk..." Clare whispered seductively as she undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. Luke smirked and nipped at his mark on her shoulder. Clare smiled and slid her thumbs into the waist band of his boxers and slid those off painstakingly slow. Luke nipped behind her ear as he pressed her back against the wall again. Clare smirked and nipped his now exposed shoulders. Luke mimicked the smirk as he trialed his fingertips down her sides and hips. Clare smiled and shivered lightly as her hands trailed gently down his chest, across his waist to wrap around his hips. Before she knew what happened they were sitting face to face in the warm waters of the bath. Clare smiled and kissed him. Luke growled and trailed his hands up the insides of her thighs. Clare trailed her hands from his hips towards his back. That possessive glint was back as he shifted her closer. Clare smiled then her hand tightened, that damned tea had one hell of a humour, it already wore off. Luke smiled softly and kissed her temple as he guided her to lean against him.

"Just when it was getting good too..." Clare whined as she relaxed, the warm waters helping a bit.

"We'll try again at the end of the week..." Luke whispered as he gently turned her around. Clare sighed and nodded, "Better get washed up". Luke kissed her neck and placed his hands on her stomach, above and below her naval. Clare washed herself first before washing Luke. He refused to remove his hands. Clare relaxed against him until the water got cold. Luke shifted her very carefully and lifted her out of the bath. Clare reached and grabbed a towel, the pain was there but not as intense. Luke quickly dried them then went and got them clean clothes. Clare was drying her hair while she waited. Luke returned with the warm nightgown Anni had made her and clean undergarments. Clare took the clothes and dressed quickly. Luke was dressed and his hair was pulled back when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you have fun?" Clare asked nuzzling his chest.

"Until the tea wore off..." Luke replied, "Now go lie down and I'll make you another cup."

"Next time Luke, refrain from restricting my hands or I'll borrow Midna's Karma Sutra book..." Clare said as she kissed him before going to lie on the bed.

"Sorry Angel, I got caught up in the heat of the moment..." Luke replied. Clare smiled and shook her head, "Everyone does." Luke slipped away to make her tea just as Anai started to whine.

"Sh..." Clare cooed as she picked up her youngest son up. Anai cuddled into her as he settled. Clare sighed and kissed his head gently. Luke returned with her tea. Clare took it from him and sipped it slowly. Luke shifted her over so he could lie down. Clare shifted quietly then sipped more of her tea. Luke stayed awake, waiting for her to finish. Clare finished her tea before sighed softly.

"Come on Angel, we should get some sleep..." Luke whispered.

"Yeah." Clare said as she reached across him to lay the cup on the nightstand before lying on the bed. Luke wrapped his arms around her quickly nodding off. Clare smiled and fell asleep soon after him, Anai nestled between them. Luke smiled in his sleep and remained that, asleep.


	9. Monday of Febuary

Monday of February

Clare shifted and stretched before nuzzling her pillow. It was her son, now the same age as the twins shaking her and whining that woke her up. Clare slowly opened her eyes before stretching and yawning.

"Mama, there's a monster outside..." Anai whimpered as the sound of the howling wind clawing at the windows reached her ears. Clare sat up slowly and looked at the window, snow was flying wildly about, "Don't worry, he won't come inside, monsters can't come inside unless someone lets them in." Clare said as she ran her fingers through his silver hair. She hadn't realized she's slept so late, it was already eleven thirty.

"Why did you dad not wake me up sooner...?" Clare asked as she shuffled to the edge of the bed.

"Daddy said you don't like the storms..." Anai said.

"If there's thunder..." Clare said, as stood to get dressed. Anai reached for her when she was done. Clare scooped him up then went to the door. There were giggles and laughter from downstairs. Clare's ear twitched lightly as she walked down the stairs. Luke was sprawled out on the floor as the kids played ball with Irian. Clare sat on the couch and propped her feet on the coffee table.

"Good morning beautiful, sleep well?" Luke greeted.

"Morning, good and how did you sleep?" Clare greeted in turn.

"Quiet well..." Luke replied as he stood up.

"That's good." Clare said as she smiled. Luke smiled and sat down next to her. Clare smiled again then glanced at the window, "One bad storm..."

"Yeah, it's pretty bad..." Luke replied.

"You know what we need...Hot chocolate, nice and warm." Clare said as she stood. Luke smiled and took Anai, "Good Morning cutie..."

"Morning Daddy." Anai said as he hugged him. Clare smiled before slipping in the kitchen. Luke smiled wider and returned the hug. Clare hummed as she made five mugs of hot chocolate. Anai's giggles reached her ears. Clare smiled and mixed the mugs before taking them out, "Who wants hot chocolate?" Three 'I do's responded followed by a chuckle.

"Okay, come and get them." Clare said as she set the tray on the coffee table. The twins got up and went to the table as Luke set Anai down.

"Be careful, their hot." Clare said as she handed out the cups. The children nodded as their father snagged his cup. Clare smiled at them before picking up her cup. Luke looped his arm around her and carful pulled her against his side. Clare smiled and leaned against him, sipping her drink. Luke smiled and mimicked her action. Clare watched her family as they drank their hot chocolate, sighing happily. The next two hours crept by in a happy quiet, the wind still crawling at the doors and windows. At some point Anai had fallen asleep in his mother's lap. Clare smiled and brushed Anai's hair gently with her fingers.

"Come on, let's get them to bed..." Luke said as he gathered up the twins. She nodded and picked her demonic son up gently. Luke shifted the twins, they were almost too big for him to carry at the same time now. Clare took Flora from him after shifting Anai slightly. Luke smiled and headed upstairs. Clare followed behind him. Miloh yawned and relaxed in his father's arms, both his arms draped across Luke's shoulder and his head on the right shoulder. Clare smiled as Flora wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and rested her head on Clare's collar bone as Anai curled up and laid his head on her chest. After the kids were safely tucked in bed for their nap Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Clare looked up at him, eye brow arched. Luke smiled and scooped her up. Clare smiled and ran her hand through his hair. He carried her downstairs then laid on the floor in front of the fire with her snugly held against his chest. She smiled and laid her head on his collar bone. Luke carded his fingers through her hair, with three kids, they didn't get much time like this. Clare smiled and relaxed. Everything stayed quiet until there was a frantic pounding on their door. Clare sat up and went to get the door, ducking so she didn't get knocked on the head. Luke propped himself up on his elbows. Clare opened the door, to see who was knocking on her door in such a storm. Link was standing at her door half frozen.

"Link...?" Clare asked. Her nephew started talking but making absolutely no sense and he was shivering violently. Clare pulled him inside and closed the door, "Slow down and warm up." Link took a minute to compose himself, "I should've been watching her but I thought she'd be alright and then-then..."

"Whisper it in my ear..." Clare said leaning towards him.

"Anni's in labour and-and-and that was like twenty minutes ago.." Link said quickly and quietly. Clare nodded, "Luke stay here with the kids. Link, your coming with me." Link nodded frantically. Clare pulled on her coat and boots quickly before stepping out into the snow. She couldn't see more than a foot in front of her. Clare pulled her hood over her head and trekked as quickly as she could towards the Inn. Link followed close at her heels, it was easy to see how he got lost in the snow. Clare glanced up and could just barely see the lights on at the Inn. It was a cry of pain over the snow that reminded her why she was even out in this blizzard. Clare picked up her pace, she could find Link later if she lost him, but right now, Anni was top priority. Link managed to keep up. Clare opened the door to the Inn and walked over to Anni, Link get me lots of towels and keep the kids out of the way."

"The kids...aren't here..." Anni panted between whimpers. The young woman was leaning against the wall, her hands clenched tightly and her eyes shut tightly.

"Good, Link towels, in the bathroom." Clare ordered as she moved Anni carefully, "Deep breaths Anni." Anni bit back a cry of pain but did as she was told. Clare gently lead Anni to the bathroom, lying her down. Anni whimpered, "Oh goddesses, Link I'm going to kill you..." She hissed as her husband returned with the towels. Clare booted Link out of the room quickly and locked the door. The brave mask slipped the moment he was gone again, "Auntie I'm scared..."

"You'll be fine, he'll be fine, your family will be fine." Clare said as she readied herself and Anni, but getting the hot water herself from the tub. The time the cry of pain escaped her niece, her contractions were now one after another. A few hours later, Clare opened the door. Link had been pacing the floor outside the entire time and much to her surprise, Luke and the kids sat on the floor opposite the door.

"Link go put Anni to bed then come get your son..." Clare said as she had a small bundle wrapped in her arms. Link nodded and went to get his very exhausted wife. Clare sighed and rubbed her forehead. Luke beckoned her over and patted his lap. Clare sat in his lap carefully, "Why are you guys up here?"

"The kids woke up after you left and they wanted to see this little one..." Luke replied as he placed his arms around her waist.

"Well gather around and I'll show you the little guy..." Clare whispered softly. The kids all shuffled over to see the newest addition to the family. Clare quietly showed them after shushing them, the tiny boy was sleeping. He looked so much like his father, but he'd yet to open his eyes so maybe he got Anni's but it seemed unlikely. Clare's ear twitched as she looked up at Link.

"Anni wants you to come upstairs..." Link whispered as he gently took his new son.

"Okay..." Clare said as she stood, detaching herself from Luke. Luke smiled and made sure the kids stayed quiet. Clare climbed the stairs and went into Anni's room. She was awake, tired but awake, as Link handed their son to her. Clare leaned against the door frame, smiling.

"Can we go see Mama?" Miloh asked quietly even as Anni beckoned them over.

"I don't see why not." Clare said as she shifted slightly. The kids quickly but quietly went over to the bed, hoping to get a good look at the infant this time. Clare closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. Anni smiled as she shifted the infant so the children could see. Clare put her hand to her forehead and sighed. Luke wrapped his arms around her and held her against him, "Headache?"

"Worse..." Clare whispered.

"Cramps?" Was his next guess. Clare sighed and grabbed his hand bringing to her forehead, fever.

"Oh, sweetie..." Luke whispered as he kissed her temple.

"I'll be fine..." Clare whispered.

"Did you catch his name?" Luke asked. Clare shook her head. Luke looked at Anni, "Do you want to ask or shall I?"

"You can ask, I can hear from here." Clare said waving him off. Luke rubbed her side, "Anni, sweetheart, have you decided on a name?" Clare's ear twitched lightly.

"Collin..." Anni replied as she brushed her fingers across the tiny boy's temple. Clare closed her eyes to keep her face from becoming feverish.

"Come on time to go home, kids, we have to go..." Luke said quietly as he picked Clare up. Clare's twins and Anai looked at him, the tiny demon immediately went over, Flora followed then Miloh after one last look at Collin.

"You can always come visit..." Anni whispered as she ran her fingers across his cheek. Miloh nodded before going to his dad. Luke, Clare and the children disappeared to reappear in the bedroom. Clare shivered and curled towards her heat source more.

"Get ready for bed kids, I'll come tuck you in, in a few minutes..." Luke said as he shifted Clare. The twins nodded before going to do just that as Anai climbed up onto the large bed. Luke gently laid Clare on her side and covered her quickly so the warmth stayed with her. Clare shivered and wrapped the blankets closer to herself. Luke placed his hand to her forehead as Anai cuddled close to her. She was hotter than before.

"Clare, honey, how are you feeling, everything?" Luke asked.

"I feel hot." Clare said, "Not sick yet..." Luke nodded and disappeared into their bathroom. Clare ran her fingers through Anai's hair gently.

"Mama, you okay?" Anai asked quietly.

"Yeah, I've just have a fever..." Clare whispered. Anai snuggled into her chest as Luke returned with a cool cloth and placed it on her forehead. Clare sighed and closed her eyes.

"You let me know as soon as anything changes alright?" Luke requested. Clare nodded, "Better go tuck the twins in...it sounds like their restless..." Luke kissed her cheek and went to go tuck the twins in. Clare swallowed slowly before sighing. Luke returned a few minutes later and sat behind her before changing the cloth. Clare yawned and slowly fell asleep. Luke kept watch over her for an hour before going and getting ready for bed. Clare sighed in her sleep before hugging Anai closer. Luke returned to her side in his night clothes and clean shaven. Clare relaxed a little but not much. Luke checked her temperature again before lying down behind her. She had dropped in temperature but she was still slightly fevered.

"Sleep tight Angel..." Luke whispered as he wrapped his arm around her. Clare relaxed again, sighing softly. Luke kissed her neck and soon joined the rest of his family.


	10. Tuesday

Tuesday

Clare awoke, groggy and still feverish. She tucked her head under the pillow slowly. Luke, who had been up for an hour already, removed her head so he could check her temperature.

"Ugh..." Clare groaned quietly.

"Shh..." Luke soothed as he placed his hand to her forehead. Clare opened her eyes and looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked.

"Warm..." Clare whispered.

"Is that all, don't keep anything to yourself Angel?" Luke asked quietly.

"Yes that's all." Clare said as she let her head fall back against the pillows. Luke placed an iced cloth to her forehead.

"I bet the kids are just itching to get up to the Inn..." Clare whispered.

"Well they'll have to wait, because until you're a hundred percent again, I don't go anywhere..." Luke replied as he tucked her in.

"I should've poofed us up there instead of going the long way..." Clare whispered.

"Too late now dear, and you were worried..." Luke told her. Clare nodded as she closed her eyes. Luke kissed her forehead, "If you're feeling better tomorrow we'll go check on them...He's going to be okay, isn't he nearly a month and a half early?"

"Nearly..." Clare whispered as she shivered. Luke shifted the blankets tighter around her. Clare tucked her nose under the blanket, she hated being cold. Luke stood up and disappeared from the room. Clare sighed softly before opening her eyes. Luke slipped back into the room silently and draped another blanket over her. Clare clutched it and pulled it to be level with the one she already had. Luke chuckled quietly and rubbed her back. Clare sighed and huffed quietly.

"Still cold sweetheart?" Luke asked.

"No...my fevers going down and my hip and shoulder are getting sore." Clare replied.

"Sleeping on one side too long?" Luke asked as he coaxed her upright.

"Yeah..." Clare sighed as she sat up. Luke leaned her against him and gently rubbed her shoulders. Clare sighed softly and relaxed. Luke kissed her neck. Clare smiled and held her arms open for Anai. Her son more than happily returned to her warmth. Clare smiled and held him gently. She could feel eyes on her as Anai snuggled into her chest. Clare looked towards the door. Miloh and Flora were peeking around the door shyly.

"Come in you two." Clare said waving them over. Both kids came into the room and crawled onto the bed. Clare smiled and opened her arms again, "Come here." The twins snuggled up on either side of their brother, Luke had told them the truth last month, they were both very accepting and as far as they were concerned Anai was still their brother, demon or not. Clare smiled and kissed their heads gently.

"Did you two sleep alright?" Luke asked the twins. They nodded as they looked up at him. Luke smiled and stroked both their cheeks. The twins smiled and snuggled into their mother's chest again. Luke sighed contently and hugged Clare. The ninja smiled and leaned against him completely. She could feel her anniversary present pressing against her back. Clare meeped and looked at him. Luke gave her a curious look and pulled his pendent free so it wouldn't poke her. Clare muttered something about pointy wings and rubbed her back before leaning against him again. Luke chuckled and kissed her temple. Clare smiled and shifted her children slightly. Anai had nodded off and was leaning against his sister. Clare smiled softly. Luke smiled against her skin, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Clare whispered. Luke smiled and traced a few circles against her stomach. She smiled and stretched her legs gently.

"Feeling like fazing to the Inn?" Luke asked.

"If I was dressed maybe." Clare said. Luke smiled, "Come on guys, go get dressed so you can go see Anni and Collin..."

"Okay!" The twins chimed before going to get dressed. Luke smiled and took Anai, "Now you can get dressed, but wear something warm..."

"Okay." Clare said as she climbed out of bed to go to the dresser. Luke smiled and shifted Anai so he was comfortable. Clare pulled out a large sweater, turtle neck shirt and a pair of pants before going behind the screen. Luke bundled Anai up in a blanket, they had yet to get his coat from Anni. Clare pulled her bangs back before taking Anai. Luke slipped his coat on just as the kids came running, both dressed warmly.

"Come on, I left my coat there..." Clare said as she tucked one hand in her pocket. Luke beckoned her and the kids over to him. Clare shuffled over to him. Luke placed one arm around her as he took both of the twins hands in his own, "Ready?" The twins nodded and Clare sighed but nodded also. Luke kissed her temple as they fazed. Clare shook her head, "I'll never get totally used to that..."

"You were getting used to it..." Luke said as Anni darted up the stairs, her hair pulled back in a tight braid and her soft green dress held in one hand as her other kept a basin of water steady on her hip. Clare nodded and let her ear twitch. Luke let her and the children go.

"Come here, let's go sit on the couch until Anni slows down." Clare said taking Flora's hand. A quiet whimper from the basinet by the fire caught Clare's attention as Anni ran half way down the stairs then vaulted over the railing before darting to the linen closet. Clare sat Anai on the couch before helping Miloh and Flora on the couch, on either side of the demon child. She then went over to the basinet. Anni had wrapped her new son up and kept him somewhere warm while she did whatever, but he was still in need of attention. Clare smiled at Collin, "Do you want me to rock you?" The tiny boy opened his eyes to reveal a green that put his father's to shame, he then squirmed enough to free his hands and reached for her, or tired at least. He still hadn't mastered his motor skills. Clare smiled and picked him up gently, keeping the blanket wrapped around him, it always seemed that Anni's children loved her when they were small. He was settled in her arms as his mother ran back upstairs with a heavy blanket and two or three smaller ones. He was, she had to admit, very tiny for even a month early. Clare smiled and sat beside her children, "Link and the other kids must be sick." To reinforce her words she heard Anni order her husband to quick trying to get up and rest. Clare nodded as Miloh and Flora gathered around Clare to look at Collin as Anai fell into her lap. Sophie and the twins came flying down the stairs yelling at their mother about not waking them up on time. Clare shook her head as she looked over the back of the couch, "See you guys later."

"Bye!" They replied as they ran out the door. Clare shook her head again and relaxed.

"Mama, why's he so tiny?" Flora asked, "Anai wasn't that tiny..."

"He was born early." Clare said as she lowered the tiny infant so her own children could see more clearly.

"Is he going to be okay?" Anai asked as Collin yawned.

"As long as he stays warm and cared for, he'll be fine." Clare said as she brushed her fingers through her demonic son's silver hair. Anai smiled as Collin grabbed his brother's finger. Clare smiled and watched quietly.

"Mama, how come none of Anni's kids looks like her?" Miloh asked taking in his cousin's appearance.

"Genes, Link's is stronger than Anni's thus more..." Clare paused to think up a word that wouldn't confuse her children, "More of them get their dad's traits." Miloh nodded and smiled when Collin looked at him. Clare smiled and sighed happily when the questions stopped. Anni finally came down the stairs slowly and promptly sat down on the bottom step and sighed.

"Finally got Link to go to sleep?" Clare asked over the back of the couch. Anni stood slowly, she was pale and looked tired, she probably should be lying down, "Yes..."

"You should lie down..." Clare said as she shifted over a little.

"If I could I would but, I have to be up in case Link's fever spikes again..." Anni replied even as she came and sat down. Clare nodded, "When he gets better you lie down." Anni nodded and asked for her son. Clare handed Collin to his mother.

"Hi sweetie..." Anni cooed to her tiny son. Collin smiled and giggled. Anai sat in Clare's lap and leaned against her stomach. Anni smiled softly as she smoothed back her son's thin gold hair. Miloh and Flora gathered around Anni to watch Collin. Anni smiled at her Aunt, something about that smile said 'you'll have one of your own soon'.

"Anni, could you do me a favour?" Clare asked.

"Hmm?" Anni replied as she let Flora hold Collin after a few words of advice.

"Please don't get pregnant next year, It's Midna's birthday, and I really don't want to have the Twilits crowding around more than they have to." Clare asked. Anni giggled, "I already made you a promise I'd take things slower."

"Okay..." Clare said releasing a very relieved sigh.

"Besides, I have my hands more than full...oh can you watch him?" Anni asked not even waiting for a reply as she darted upstairs. Flora blinked and shifted Collin carefully.

"Want me to take him dear?" Clare asked her daughter. Flora nodded as Collin began to fuss, his blanket had come loose. Clare smiled and carefully wrapped Collin back up as she took him from her daughter. He settled as a muffled thump came from upstairs.

"Sounds like Link's trying to get up." Clare muttered quietly. Her words were confirmed when Anni sighed and told him to stop being stubborn like his aunt and just listen to her.

"Stay in bed Link." Clare called up after making sure the sound was muffled for Collin. A sigh of obedience reached her ears and soon the rustle of fabric followed. Clare smiled and looked down at Collin to see if her shout startled him. The tiny boy was a little startled and whined a little.

"Shh...I'm sorry..." Clare cooed quietly. After a few minutes he settled again. Clare sighed softly. It wasn't long before he began to fuss again.

"Anni, I think your son is hungry." Clare called quietly. Anni slid down the railing and landed neatly on her feet before crossing the room to take Collin. Clare carefully handed Collin to his mother before stretching. Anni sat down in the large chair by the window and draped a blanket over her shoulder and chest so her son could nurse. Miloh and Flora were about to go see what Anni was doing when Clare grabbed them and sat them on either side, "You don't need to see yet. Anni's feeding him." They both looked up at her curiously.

"You'll know in good time." Clare said as she ran her fingers through their hair. They nodded and cuddled up to her. Clare smiled and hugged them to her.

"Mama, when are you and daddy going to have another baby?" Miloh asked quietly. Clare giggled when she saw Luke's ear twitch, "Next year..."

"Really?" Miloh asked, Luke's eyes asking the same question.

"Maybe, we'll just have to see." Clare said but she winked at Luke, with a slightly devilish streak in it. Luke recoiled a fraction, only enough that she would notice as Anni sat in the corner smiling. Clare smiled and stuck her tongue out at Luke cheekily before turning to Anni, "Right, Anni...I've only got two options for us to get to the Twilight Realm."

"Huh, you mean I'm coming?" Anni replied looking surprised. Clare nodded, "Midna wants to meet you all."

"Umm...okay what are my options?" Anni asked.

"Either to be man handled by one of Midna's servants or to go by boat." Clare said. Anni swallowed thickly, she'd forgotten her niece was absolutely and utterly terrified of the ocean.

"It's your choice, I can tell Midna that we'd go in by land if you want." Clare said.

"No, it's alright, I-I'll be fine..." Anni replied. Clare nodded, "We'll bring you aboard first then have you in the cabin, the ship doesn't rock at all and feels like it's on dry land." Clare said trying to reassure her niece. Anni nodded, it wasn't the rocking that bothered her it was the water itself.

"We'll be only a couple minutes on the sea, I'll have Midna open the portal in their port." Clare said. Anni nodded and finished nursing her son.

"I'll write a letter to Midna when we get home." Clare said as she resisted a yawn. Anni shifted Collin so she could rub his back after fixing her dress. Miloh and Flora had fallen asleep as did Anai, "I should get these three in bed..." Clare whispered as she tucked their hair behind their ears. Anni smiled and tucked her son back into the basinet before disappearing upstairs. Clare stretched then shifted the children. Anni returned with her coat and boats as well as the coat she'd made for Anai, "It'll grow as he does."

"Thank the stars, that saves me so much trouble...Luke can you take one please?" Clare asked as the children had laid on her. Anni smiled as her Uncle took Anai and Miloh. Clare picked Flora up and stood, "We'll see you tomorrow." Anni smiled and nodded only to drop everything and run upstairs. Clare picked up everything, since it was all their stuff anyways, "We fazing or going through the snow?"

"Well we could always go another way?" Luke replied quietly.

"What other way?" Clare asked as she shifted her weight.

"A way which only Shiekhans and Twill's can move..." Luke replied quietly.

"I heard that way is really cold..." Clare muttered as she shivered at the mere thought of cold.

"You know I'll keep you warm..." Luke purred in her ear.

"Okay..." Clare hummed. Luke told the kids to stay close and not let go of him or they'd get lost. Clare shifted their things and Flora so she could loop her arm through his. Luke looped his arm around her and held her close. The feeling of slipping into cool but not cold water washed over her. Clare looked around. It was black as far as she could see but there was a ring of light surrounding them as Luke spread his wings. Clare was still slightly afraid of being in the dark so she moved closer to Luke. Luke glanced around then drifted to the left bringing them with him. The kids were looking around excitedly as Clare kept glancing around. Before she knew it they were standing in their living room. Clare shivered and shook her head, "That was..." She started but was interrupted by three, "COOL!" Luke chuckled and shooed the kids off to soothe his wife. Clare shivered again, "That was...I don't think there's a word for it..."

"I'm sorry, I thought you would be alright with me and the kids nearby..." Luke whispered.

"It's alright...it was just...too dark..." Clare whispered as she shook her head. Luke hugged her gently and kissed her forehead. Clare was cool to the touch, "Other than it being too dark, it was...fun..." Clare said thinking if she used the right word.

"Come on let's get you warmed up..." Luke purred.

"Okay." Clare smiled and tapped his nose. Luke smirked and scooped her up. Clare smiled and pressed her lips to his temple. Luke slipped upstairs as the kids curled up on the floor in front of the fire and went back to sleep. Clare sucked on his temple gently when they were on the second floor. Luke growled and he replaced his temple with his lips. Clare smiled and pressed into the kiss. Luke licked her lip and kicked the door shut behind him. Clare opened her mouth for him. Luke deepened the kiss as he set her on her feet and snapped his fingers bringing the fire back to life. Clare ran her fingers to his shirt collar to bring his attention back to her. Luke smirked and stripped a quilt from the bed and with a flick of a wrist laid it on the floor before gently pinning her to the quilt, not once breaking contact. Clare smiled and stripped him of his shirt so she could run her fingers along his chest. Luke rumbled lowly under her touch and trailed his fingers to the hem of her shirt. Clare smirked and ran her finger tips along the waist band of his pants. Luke broke the kiss and removed her top to attack her neck. Clare smiled and moaned quietly. Luke growled as he nipped and sucked at her weak spot while trialing his fingers down her sides. Clare moaned and shivered lightly. Luke chuckled and unclipped her bra. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke smirked and hook his fingers in the front of her bra, pulling it off. Clare ran her fingers down his back to cross his waist to his belt. With no warning, he flipped them and took her peak in his mouth. Clare moaned louder. Luke smirked then nipped and sucked at her peak. Clare moaned louder still. Luke smirked and trailed his fingers up her thigh to her waist band and made quick work of her pants. Clare smiled and quickly rid him of his own pants. Luke nipped just at the edge of her peak while he traced the top of her only remaining garment. Clare ran her hands down his thighs, dangerously close to a part before going back up on the outsides. Luke smirked and rid her of her remaining clothing. Clare shivered, the room had yet to reach a temperature where she could run around stark naked. Luke circled her peak with his tongue to gain her attention again. Clare moaned loudly and looked at him. He smirked and tweaked her other peak. She moaned louder. He rumbled lowly and teaseingly broke the rules by passing his finger over her sweet spot. Her entire body shuddered as she moaned loudest and her eyes slipped closed. Luke smiled and nuzzled her neck. She cracked her eyes open and looked at him before kissing his lips. Luke returned the kiss. Clare grabbed one edge of the blanket and wrapped them up. Luke broke the kiss and smiled at her as he rubbed her thighs. Clare returned the smile and nuzzled his cheek gently before bumping noses.

"So...I broke the rules...Am I in trouble?" Luke purred as he kissed her temple.

"I'll let it go...this time." Clare purred in return. Luke smiled and pulled her down so her chest was against him. Clare settled contently. Luke shifted to get comfortable then ran his fingers through her hair. Clare yawned slowly, closing her eyes for a nap on top of her husband's chest. Luke smiled and rubbed her back. Her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Luke continued to run his fingers through her hair and watched over her until she was ready to wake up. Clare woke a half hour later with a good stretch. Luke passed his fingertips across her temple, "Have a good nap beautiful?"

"Yes I did..." Clare purred as she smiled to him. Luke returned the smile and kissed her forehead. Clare smiled warmly, "Well one of us should get dressed and go make dinner." Luke nodded and let her up. Clare grabbed her clothing and began to dress. Luke got dressed and then waited for her. Clare slipped on her pants and fastened them before going over to him, completely dressed. Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Clare smiled and opened the door, "Come on..." Luke followed obediently. Clare smiled and went down the stairs to see the kids still asleep. Luke smiled and moved them to the couch.

"What do you want for supper?" Clare asked him in a whisper.

"Whatever you feel like cooking." Luke replied. Clare smiled, "Alright." She said before disappearing into the kitchen. Luke sat down and kept watch over the kids. The scent of freshly cut vegetables and chicken wafted from the kitchen making three sets of little noses twitch. Luke smiled and played with Anai's hair. Miloh woke first, followed by Anai then Flora stretched before waking. Luke smiled and shifted in his seat, "Did you little ones have a good nap?" They all nodded then looked around for their mother.

"She's making dinner..." Luke said answering their unasked question as he picked Anai up.

"What is she making?" Flora asked her dad.

"Don't know sweetie..." Luke replied as he shifted Anai.

"Stir fry." Clare said as she worked in the kitchen. Luke smiled as he picked Flora up. Clare came out a few minutes later, a tea towel over her shoulder. Luke looked at her and smiled.

"What?" Clare asked thinking she had rice or something on her face. Luke smiled again, "Nothing, you just look so adorable after you've been cooking."

"How do I look adorable? Nothing's changed." Clare asked as she looked at herself, she looked clean. Luke set the kids down and stood up to cross the room. He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears, "I just never thought when I met you, that one day I'd be blessed enough to have three kids, a house and you as my wife..."

"Either did I, back when I first met you, I always envisioned my husband as a knight in shining armour...But I guess a captain in a sea coat is better." Clare said smiling. Luke kissed her forehead, "That and you look cute when you're being domestic, not the sexy little Angel, you always are..." Clare covered his mouth with his hand, "Don't repeat a word he said kids." She said around him. Luke chuckled and kissed her hand. Clare smiled and moved her hand, "Is there a problem with being a cute domestic house wife?"

"No, I like it..." Luke replied then leaned over next to her ear, "But I also like your 'other' sides..." His fingers trialed her back as he said this.

"I like your 'other' sides too...but right now, you need to be dad, I've got to make sure the stir fry isn't burning." Clare said as she patted his chest then turned around. Luke smiled and returned to the kids. Clare smiled and hummed as she disappeared back into the kitchen, Anai looked up at his father, "Dad what does 'sexy' mean?"

"Now what did your mom say?" Luke asked his young son.

"To not repeat a word...so I'll repeat two is mom a little Angel...she looks pretty tall?" Anai asked next. Luke chuckled, "You're mom is my little Angel because she's always watching out for me and for my dearest treasures..."

"Really!" Miloh asked, as Flora asked, "What's your dearest treasures?" Luke smiled and scooped the kids up, "You three and your cousin are."

"But we're people not treasure dad..." Anai said.

"Oh really, isn't a treasure something you never want to lose and it's something you want to keep close to your heart?" Luke asked his son. Anai thought for a moment before nodding.

"Well then, you're my treasures..." Luke replied. The three kids 'oh'ed in slight understanding. Luke smiled and hugged them all, "I'll have to hug Anni tomorrow..."

"Wait...Mom can't be an angel...She doesn't have wings." Miloh pointed out as Clare walked by the kitchen door, proving his fact.

"Yes she does..." Luke replied with a quiet chuckle.

"Then where are they...?" Flora asked looking at her mother's back. Luke fished through his pockets for a moment before pulling out a picture of their mother in her sage form, "Your mom hides her wings with her magic..."

"Why?" Anai asked innocently.

"Because they're very awkward..." Luke replied, "They tend to get in the way."

"Oh..." The three said and Anai reached for the picture. Luke let him take the picture, but hoped it wouldn't bring up any bad memories.

"Mom...is the sage of destiny...and keeper of the Triforce...Isn't she...?" Anai asked looking up at his dad, his amber eyes wide.

"Yeah she is sweetie..." Luke replied quietly.

"Oh..." Anai said and kept looking at the picture. Luke ran his fingers through Anai's hair thinking he'd made a mistake and that he'd lost his son.

"She looks pretty in this picture." The tiny demon said still staring at the picture.

"She does, but she's always pretty in my eyes." Luke replied quietly, he prayed Clare wasn't listening or he'd probably turn the same shade of red as his kerchief.

"Did...Did...I...ever...try to...hurt her...?" Anai asked sounding upset and on the verge of tears. Luke swallowed hard, he didn't know what to tell his son.

"I did...didn't I...?" The tiny demon asked his voice sounding hollow as he ran his thumb over the smiling face on the picture. Luke hugged his son tightly, "It doesn't matter anymore, Anai, we love you and that's all that matters anymore..." The tiny silver haired demon sniffed quietly.

"Shh...shh...it's okay...it's alright..." Luke soothed as he smoothed the tiny boy's hair and rocked him gently as he held him close.

"But...but what...what if... I hurt...hurt her...again..." Anai cried in his shirt.

"You love your mom right?" Luke whispered to his son. The tiny silver head nodded.

"Then you would never hurt her..." Luke reassured his son as he rubbed his back. Anai looked up at him. Luke smiled and gently moved the twins so he could take Anai to Clare. Clare was standing at the stove mixing the chicken with the vegetables.

"Honey we have a small problem..." Luke said as he smoothed Anai's hair again. Clare looked up at them worried already, "What is it?"

"I made a big mistake..." Luke replied quietly as he shifted their sobbing son.

"What did you do?" Clare asked as she walked closer. Luke handed her the photo he'd shown the kids. Clare took it and looked at it, "When did you take this? Is this what brought my little Anai crying?"

"It brought up...some unpleasant memories..." Luke replied as he shifted the tiny boy in his hold.

"Oh...come here Little Anai..." Clare cooed as she held her arms open for her son. Luke placed the young boy in her arms. Clare set the picture on the island and sat on the stool beside it, "Shh..." She cooed as she rocked her demonic son. Luke sighed and rubbed his temples, it was clear he knew this was his fault. Clare rocked Anai carefully until he would look up at her, "It's not your fault Luke...You didn't know what would happen." Luke sighed and nodded.

"Can you watch dinner for me while I calm Anai down?" Clare asked standing up. Luke nodded and tended to dinner. Clare took Anai out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He continued to sob and hiccup. Clare went into the conservatory and sat against the piano, "Shh...Anai..." Anai hid his face against her chest. Clare put her hand on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his silver hair gently.

"I-I don't want ... to hurt y-you ma-mama..." Anai whimpered.

"Shh...you won't hurt me..." Clare whispered quietly.

"But, but, b-but..." Anai whimpered.

"Shh..." Clare whispered. Anai hiccupped and continued to hide against her. Clare ran her fingers through his hair again. It was hard to see her usually happy boy this upset. Clare kissed his head gently and ran her fingers across what cheek she could get at gently. He began to calm and turned his head so his ear was over her heart.

"I forgive you Anai..." Clare whispered as she kissed his silver hair once again. Anai sniffed and wiped his eyes. Clare wiped his cheeks gently with her thumb.

"M-Mama...w-what if I go ba-back...?" Anai whimpered.

"I'll always have a place for you in my heart...And I'll just have to find you, now won't I...it's a mother's job." Clare whispered. Anai nodded and snuggled into her. Clare picked him up and stood to grab the Flute of Hope off the stand before sitting back down. Anai hiccupped, "Mama, I'm cold..."

"We'll go back down stairs in a minute...I want to give this to you Anai..." Clare said holding the old silver flute to him. Anai looked at her in confusion, he knew enough to know that was hers and hers alone. Clare smiled to him, "Go on..."

"But Mama...I can't..." Anai whispered.

"Why not?" Clare asked.

"It's you're and yours alone besides..."Anai went to try and take the silver woodwind only to receive a nasty burn on his hand, "I can't touch it." Clare frowned then smiled, "Okay, I'll make one for you...just for you, now let's fix your hand..." Clare said setting the flute of hope on the stand once again to pick him up to treat the burn. His hand had a nasty third degree burn on his palm. Clare took him to the master bedroom and slipped inside the bathroom to dig out the first aid kit, frowning some. Anai's eyes were fixed on his palm, it was unsettling that he wasn't crying or whimpering. Clare crouched in front of him and looked at him before getting the gauze and burn gel ready, "Doesn't it hurt Anai?" Anai nodded and resisted the urge to close his hand. Clare gently put the cooling gel on the burn before wrapping it, "Sorry...I should've known it was going to do that..."

"It's okay Mama...it's a good reminder of what I am..." Anai whispered.

"You are a part of this family and my son." Clare whispered as she finished wrapping his hand before kissing his head.

"I'm also a demon..." Anai added quickly.

"So?" Clare asked as she picked him up.

"I'm never going to fit in..." Anai replied.

"You fit in just fine in this family, nothing else matters..." Clare said nuzzling his head gently. Anai sniffed and swallowed another sob. Clare rubbed his back, "It's okay Anai..." He nodded and hid against her neck. Clare rubbed his back gently as she went downstairs. Luke was just dishing out dinner.

"Let's go eat little one..." Clare whispered to her demonic son as she went to the dining room. Luke looked up at them and smiled softly, "How's our little angel?"

"Burned his hand on the Flute of Hope and a little shaky but good...right Anai?" Clare asked as she rubbed his back. He nodded shyly reaching for his father, he was in a need of a great deal of comfort. Clare smiled as she handed Anai to Luke before going to her seat. Luke smiled sadly as their son hid his face in his father's chest. Clare crossed her arms and rested her head on top of them. Luke kneeled beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him slowly before turning to lie her head on his other shoulder. Luke rubbed her back, "Are you alright?" Clare shook her head.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Luke asked gently.

"My little boy is sad and there's nothing I can do..." Clare whispered quietly. Luke smiled in understanding and wrapped her arms around Anai and himself. It wasn't long before Anai relaxed and snuggled into her arms. Clare sighed softly and in relief as she leaned back, taking Anai with her.

"I love you mama..." Anai whispered. Clare smiled, "I love you too Anai..." Luke slid a plate over to her as he called the kids to the table. They came running and sat at their seats. Luke told them to keep quiet as Anai had fallen asleep. They nodded as they started to eat, Clare ate quietly. Luke gave her a look that asked if she was alright. Clare waved him off, she was alright. Luke nodded and finished his own dinner. Clare finished soon after, "I'm going to go write that letter now." Luke nodded and offered to take Anai. Clare gently handed him to Luke before going to the study. Luke told the kids to put their dishes in the sink and go wash up for bed. Clare slipped into the study, lighting a few candles so she could see. Luke knocked on the door lightly. Clare looked up from digging some parchment out.

"He's asking for you..." Luke told her as Anai looked at her from Luke's arms. Clare smiled, "Come here..." She cooed as she walked over. Luke placed Anai in her arms where he locked his arms around her neck. Clare grabbed him and rubbed his back to go back to dig for that parchment. Luke kissed her temple and left to get the kids ready for bed. Clare found the parchment with an 'ah ha!' She pulled it out and set it on the desk. Anai snuggled into her warmth. Clare took the pen and dipped it in the ink before beginning to write the letter. Anai yawned and shifted closer to her then squeaked when he bumped his hand.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked shifting him higher.

"I hurt my hand..." Anai whimpered as he shifted and sniffed.

"Shh..." Clare said putting the pen in the ink well before nuzzling his head. Anai let his hand hang at his side. Clare kissed his forehead, "Let me see..." Anai gingerly gave her his hand. Clare sat him on the desk after moving the half finished letter and unwrapped his hand. The skin of his palm had skinned and it was bleeding slightly. Clare gently blew her healing magic across it and watching it heal before she kissed it, "There...all better." Anai smiled lightly and snuggled into her. Clare smiled and picked him back up to finish the letter. Anai yawned and soon went back to sleep. Clare finished the letter and watched it disappear with little black squares floating around. Anai was sound asleep in her hold as upstairs, she could hear the kids demanding good nights from mom. Clare smiled and went upstairs to bid her children good night with a kiss.

"Okay, okay I'll go get her..." Luke said as Poppins hit him in the head. Clare got to the top of the stairs to see the stuffy ricochets off Luke's head up. Luke sighed and picked up the much loved stuffed Keaton.

"...Demanding good nights?" Clare asked as she smiled.

"Yeah, won't go to bed until they see you first..." Luke replied as he dusted the Keaton stuffy off. Clare smiled and took Poppins, "I'll be in bed soon." Luke nodded and went to get himself ready for bed. Clare walked into the kid's bedroom, "Now who chucked Poppins?" Flora put her hand up looking guilty.

"Please be gentle with him... He's old." Clare said as she set Poppins beside her daughter before kissing her and Miloh's head gently, "Now goodnight..." She said tucking them in. They both settled and soon went to sleep. Clare smiled and went into the master bedroom with Anai. Luke was leaning against the window sill looking up at the sky. Clare closed the door behind her with a soft click before setting Anai on the bed to change into her night clothes. Luke was off in his own little world and didn't hear her. Clare grabbed a round pillow that was lying on the floor and chucked it at him before climbing into bed. Luke snapped out of his revere. Clare watched him from the bed. Luke stood up, his back cracking as he did so and returned to her.

"What were you thinking about?" Clare asked quietly.

"A certain promise you've made recently..." Luke replied as he laid beside her. Clare smiled, "Oh?"

"Are you sure you want to have another one, you remember how uncomfortable you were?" Luke asked looking up at her.

"I do want another one...The chances of having twins twice is slimmer than a piece of parchment..." Clare said smiling. Luke nodded there was more to this than just her discomfort. Clare smiled, "Let's go to bed now..." Luke nodded and pulled the blanket up over them. Clare nuzzled Luke's chest after nuzzling Anai's head. Luke kissed her temple as he draped his arm across her waist. Clare smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly.

"Sweet dreams Angels..." Luke whispered as he soon joined her.


End file.
